


Who We Were Meant To Be

by DeedeeWrites



Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Gen, Marine Monkey D. Luffy, Marineford Arc, Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 36
Words: 51,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeedeeWrites/pseuds/DeedeeWrites
Summary: Portgas D. Ace is ready to be executed, he's made peace with it... Until a rag-tag band of marines frees him from Impel Down. They come in the name of his traitor of a brother, a man who had carried him into that same cell.
Series: Who We Were Meant To Be - AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707700
Comments: 890
Kudos: 745
Collections: Real Good Shit





	1. Bad Blood in Between: Luffy and Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my baby :)
> 
> WWW was originally meant to be a bit of a Quarantine guilty pleasure trying to help get through 90 essays that I had to correct. It's somehow taken a life of its own.
> 
> Things you'd probably like to know:
> 
> 1\. This story is complete, and I upload daily, it's total will be 36 chapters.
> 
> 2\. WWW is an expanding universe. As of April 14th, 2020, it has an entension of chapter 12 (Worthy of Love); a Prequel (The Watchdog of Sabaondy Archipelago) and a prequel/spin-off (Gut Instinct), that will be uploaded in a manner as to not spoil the story. I definitely recommend you read this first until those are mentioned again in A/N to avoid any spoilers.
> 
> 3\. I take reviews to heart and ponder on them for the story and my own improvement, even if this gets old, keep dropping a review if there's something you loved or hated. I want to know.
> 
> 4\. It's unbetaed and English is not my first language, I've been over the grammar several times but I know there's stuff I've, feel free to point it out!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Ace knows his little brother is a marine, which hadn't exactly been the most pleasant discovery. More than disappointed when Ace found out he was… confused. He tried to overlap the little 14-year-old he had left behind, screaming his head off about becoming the King of Pirates with the man he met in the Alabastian dessert. A boy looking too much like a man, staring down on Ace as if he was scum with such unreserved hatred that Ace had to bite down to keep his demons at bay.

_ What would happen if Gol D. Roger had a son? _

The straw hat was missing, which really should've been Ace's first clue that something wasn't right or maybe, the long white coat itself should've been it. Admittedly though, Ace was fighting that smoke-user trying to apprehend him and was a little distracted. His opponent, who kept in his mouth twice as many cigars as necessary, was good –not as good as him, but certainly not bad for a marine that Ace had never even heard of. His powers were annoying too and distinctive, not a lot of Logias around. Then again, Ace hardly spent a lot of time in Paradise.

"Smoker, what are you  _ doing. _ " The voice falls so flat it barely seems like a question. More of a reprimand, really, yet the tone is not unkind. His opponent freezes and jumps back, keeping his body towards Ace. "We're supposed to be  _ sneaky. _ " There is a level of childishness in the voice that immediately resonates with Ace's heart.

"Commodore." The now identified Smoker looks annoyed, and his jute is still raised high over his head as if he's unwilling to stop fighting. Ace keeps a wary eye on it. He'd felt the sea stone as it had come a little too close, and there is no way in hell he wants to be hit by that thing. On the other hand, another marine has just shown up, which is hardly good news for him. Unsurprisingly, most of his attention is drawn to the man emerging from the smoke. He almost can't believe his eyes.

"Luffy!"

The memory of that sweltering afternoon is the one that springs to mind as Ace sees his brother for the first time in over two years. He is both disappointed and glad that it is something infuriating and not bittersweet. Reconciling his memories of Luffy since their last encounter has been... challenging. Now, bound and beaten, there is no mistaking whose side his little brother is on.

All the other cells around him are empty, his hands tied behind his back in sea stone, a longer chain pinned him to the wall. His shoulder is threatening to give out on him, but there's no point in complaining. Ace is banged up and scratched and absolutely exhausted.  _ That bastard Teach... _ He has barely eaten in days, and the sea stone is giving him the shakes. It had been some problematic weeks for Ace long before the marines offered their hospitality between Thatch's murder and his subsequent hunt (and defeat) at the hands of Teach.

A part of him, that he tries to squash because Luffy is a traitor and Ace definitely  _ does not _ care about him, twitches in absolute regret when he sees his brother -or more like the stranger that now wears his face. Luffy has changed so much, it kills Ace a little every time he thinks about it. Now, he stands across the bars, wearing black shorts with a blue-colored shirt, flared sleeves. He has sandals and a yellow sash. All generally ordinary Luffy apparel, if more mature than his graphic t-shirts. The only truly remarkable thing about his outfit, and perhaps the most puzzling, is the long white marine coat on his shoulders. It seems to swallow his brother whole. Drowning him in a responsibility, Ace never thought Luffy possessed. The tattoo around his neck is weird too, but Ace is more concerned with more relevant changes. Ace is still not used to seeing him without his straw hat.

"Come to gloat?" Ace would have never thought his little brother to be the type of person who gloats, but he has been wrong about Luffy already. Ace wishes he could sound more hateful and spiteful, but there is just not enough energy for that right now. He does spit at his brother's feet and regrets it immediately when it reminds him of the first time they met. His brother's brows furrow, unamused and undisturbed by the crass display, but something in his eyes shines in recognition.

_ I don't have bonds with pirates. Leave. _

"As per your rights, I'm informing you of the following," Luffy starts sounding bored. Black eyes completely blank and looking over Ace's shoulder rather than at him -as if Luffy couldn't stand the sight of him. Ace can scarcely believe this marine is his  _ –not his brother! _ He denies. Ace  _ has _ brothers, people who didn't up and betray him. "You are currently held on a marine vessel, under the charge of Marine Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy. We will travel for a day; our destination is the Marine Prison Impel Down. You will be held on the 6th floor for 10 days, then you will once again be transported to your execution grounds at Marineford."

Maybe, if Ace had been less angry, he would've caught the flicker of hesitation in his brother's voice or the genuine fear hidden in his eyes. Alas, Ace is sleep-deprived, physically and emotionally spent, and feeling completely overwhelmed that a man he once called little brother is going to be delivering him to his death.

"What happened to you?" Ace grinds out. He immediately regrets it, but there's no taking the question back. How can his little brother, how can  _ Luffy _ be the person carrying Ace to his death? What is wrong with the world?

"Is your situation understood by you?" The marine bearing his brother's face continues, unflinching in the face of Ace's judgment and scrutiny. A part of Ace grieves.

_ Ace, I'm strong! My punch is as strong as a pistol! _

_ When you drink sake with someone, you become brothers. _

"Fuck you." In his brother's face, Ace sees the ghost of a smile, but he turns around too quickly for him to be sure. Ace is left alone to his silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to announce that I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_) and on [tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com). You can follow me for teasers and sneak peeks of upcoming updates and wips... I also do fic reccs and reviews, original poetry, and general fangirling. I'd love to connect with you there (cheesy but true).


	2. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> this story is updated every morning, feel free to follow along and drop a review if you enjoy it/ despise it hahaha
> 
> Take lots of care :)

_ I'm going to be the Pirate King. _

Luffy hopes to never meet Shanks again.

His comrades probably think it is a healthy dose of fear or self-preservation, and many argue that Luffy needs significantly more of both. Fearing Shanks is reasonable, if not expected of the average marine. Not many marine officers want to ever cross blades with a ruthless Emperor of the Sea. Especially not a man who knows all the secrets the Grand Line has to offer, who once shared a ship with the demon of a man who became the Pirate King.

They are wrong, of course.

Luffy has no such qualms. He's faced big-named pirates before, some of the Emperors among them. He has never been afraid of power or reputation. Those things have never mattered to him. That, at least, has remained unchanged.

Yet, they also aren't  _ entirely _ wrong because Luffy  _ is _ afraid.

He watches over the burning grove, countless pirates from some small-fry fleet leaving in chains, buildings crumbling... A man lays dead at his feet…

Sengoku always keeps Luffy in Saobondy, regularly scheduling the beat down of upstart rookies with dreams expanding the mightiest sea. Luffy despises it. He looks again at the man on the floor, but he knows who this pirate is and what he's done and a part of Luffy that does believe the world is not just, but he can definitely make it fair... doesn't regret it.

And so, Luffy hopes to never meet Shanks again.

Zoro's incoming footsteps bring him out of his reverie. His first mate's eyes never hold any judgment. Zoro, after all, is the only one of his Nakama  _ in the know.  _ It is that knowledge that makes Luffy bow his head.

Luffy is afraid of how ashamed Shanks must be of him and the man he has become. Not because of killing, mind you, or for causing destruction. As affable as he was, even at 7, Luffy knows the man he looks up to is a pirate. (And he's more aware than ever what that means.) Luffy's broken promise tastes worst than murder on his tongue somehow. That's the type of man he is, one who cares more about a long-buried commitment than the lives of his opponent. He doesn't consider that a virtue.  _ It's just what has to be done, _ he thinks.

A hand raises itself to his head, without permission. A movement that has been purposeless for so long that Luffy does not understand how it keeps escaping him. Before it can touch his empty head of hair, he lowers it to his neck. A black band goes around it, almost indistinguishable from the rest of him. More tattoo than a collar, but more a collar than a necklace. His calloused fingers touch the ice-smooth surface, feeling rage gather deep in his guts, stoking a hatred few would ever believe him capable of. He hadn't been, once upon a time.

...But that had been a long time ago. He dusts off his white coat, untouched and unmoved from the fighting –if the resistance the pirate's captain had given could even be called anything like that.

"Captain?" Zoro always calls him captain, never vice-admiral. Luffy loves him fiercely, he loves all of his crew. Luffy wouldn't be able to do this without them, that's something he  _ knows _ .

"Zoro," he acknowledges, eyes still trailing the smoke of a nearby fire. One of his crewmate's fault, he's sure. "How's everyone?"

"They're fine," the swordsman answers, "Luffy doesn't need observation Haki to know Zoro's looking at him in question. They know each other too well. "The pirate crew was pathetic." Luffy feels him roll his eyes.

Luffy eyes the dead man at his feet and knows he's dead because Luffy is selfish. This man, who had no strength and no purpose, who used his jolly roger to intimidate and conquer, to  _ steal  _ freedom… had everything Luffy has ever wanted. Even death. He shakes his head to rid it of somber thoughts; it will do nothing but dampen his mood.

"I'm sorry, Zoro." If they both know Luffy isn't referring to the disappointing fight, neither of them says it. Zoro only grunts, but Luffy doesn't think it's in agreement. "Tell the small fry to come pick up, already," he says grimly, and as he's stepping away from the battleground, he raises his hands. Stretching as far as humanly possible, and passing without meeting Zoro's eyes. "Ah, I wanna leave already, I'm so hungry…"

His flipflops whoosh as he passes Zoro by. 

"Nothing new there." Luffy catches the glint of steel and is familiar with the squelch of a head being severed from a body. He's too used to it to mind as he keeps walking away from the latest use the marines have given him. Nothing to be done now.

"Shishishishi." Luffy smiles, trotting up ahead. "Sanji! Food!"


	3. Interlude: Nakama I

Zoro joins Luffy because he is bribed into it. He admits it to anybody who asks, most probably without any further explanation. It's not the reason he  _ stays _ with Luffy, mind you, but that hadn't been the question, had it? His Captain is a man of many surprises, not all pleasant, Zoro learns that rather quickly.

After his swords have been returned and Captain Morgan is no longer a threat, Luffy sends his smaller companion (Coby, isn't it?) with the base's lieutenant in search of a boat. Somehow, the  _ marine Captain's  _ (and hadn't that been completely mind-blowing?) own ship had been misplaced. He and Luffy were sitting by the docks after having eaten and drank enough for 10 men.

"Do you want to be a marine?" Luffy asks suddenly, and Zoro stares at the other man who's grin is nowhere to be seen. He's already gotten the older man to agree, but this time, it feels different. Zoro feels like it's a simple question, but that the answer is essential, and shrugs.

"It doesn't matter to me." He eyes Luffy, who laughs. "I'm going to be the World's Greatest Swordsman; bounty hunter, pirate, marine… It's all the same to me. Don't get in the way of my ambition, and I'll stay on this crew as promised." He expects Luffy's disbelief at his proclamation. After all, this was before he'd learned to no try and predict Luffy.

"Shishishishi!" Zoro is surprised by how genuine the laughter sounds, and it strikes him that all the other laughs he's heard are missing something. Luffy's eyes soften, and the happiness on his face lights up his entire being. He looks Zoro straight in the eye when he says: "that's a good dream."

Zoro thinks this journey might be okay.

* * *

Ussop is not sure how he decides to go from a brave warrior of the sea (which clearly meant pirate no matter how you look at it) to being a marine, but he's attributed it to his Captain's ridiculously magnetic pull. What other marines can recruit a wannabe pirate, a bounty hunter, and a thief into a  _ marine _ crew in less than a week?

Luffy saves Ussop's town and the woman he loves. The Vice-Admiral is absolutely ruthless about it, too, taking no chances and no prisoners. All along, there is no happiness in the bloodshed, but between him and Zoro, there's also certainly no mercy. Pirates alive to be arrested after the fight is  _ chance,  _ and not  _ will.  _ The thing is that Ussop, whose imagination has no trouble depicting what would've happened to Syrup Village if those pirates hadn't been stopped… cannot really be truly scared of the man who protected them.

When he tells Luffy that his dream is to be a great warrior of the sea and that they will definitely meet each other again, Luffy's eyes absolutely sparkle. It wouldn't be the first time Ussop thinks that his Captain is just as fiercely dedicated to Ussop's dream as he himself is, sometimes more. No one had ever believed in Ussop until Luffy. Luffy sees him and sees dreams and not lies.

Luffy, who definitely smiles too much but means too little of his laughter. Ussop sees it get better, and he also sees it get worst, and through it all, a band of absolute misfits with dreams too big are collected to be nurtured by a man Ussop thinks will become the embodiment of Justice.

When Luffy mentions his dad, Ussop is ready to hear the drivel most people –and certainly marines – always spout about pirates, but Luffy's gaze gets lost somewhere farther than the horizon. A hand coming up to touch the crown of his head, almost as if he is missing something. He smiles at Ussop.

_ He's a fantastic sharpshooter. He's on a very famous crew, too. _

Luffy doesn't say he's a good man, but is he? He also doesn't say Ussop's father is scum. He talks about Yassop like he would speak of any other man, and Ussop's curiosity for this tiny marine grows, and so does his respect.

* * *

Nami's mother had been a marine. She had rescued her and Nojiko off a battlefield, but Nami, even that young, was already too jaded to believe that it was marines who saved them.  _ Bellemere  _ is her hero, her protector, her  _ mother.  _ Not a random symbol. When she's forced into piracy, she despises pirates, and by the time the resident marine Captain gets in cahoots with Arlong, marines might as well drop dead for her too.

Then, she meets Luffy, and there's something very familiar in his eyes. The rage of the downing of Arlong Park is touching, but it also feels oddly personal. When Nami's so lost in despair that she takes a blade to her own body because she cannot stand herself or the person she has become, Luffy's rough hand grabs her own.

"You have no idea what's happening here! This is none of your business!" There's something desolate in his posture, but his eyes burn, and maybe if Nami had known better, she would've been frightened. The knife drops from her grip, and he takes her hand up to his neck, where her smooth fingers touch upon the odd tattoo. Her eyes widened when she feels cold iron underneath her fingertips, broken out of her stupor by confusion. It wasn't a tattoo then?

"What do you want, Nami?" Nami is still eyeing the black circlet around Luffy's neck, trying to put the pieces together of the significance of what's happening. Blood runs down her shoulder, and the pain irradiates deep from her socket. She had always thought the tattoo odd, especially for a man like Luffy, who seemed to envy the wind for its freedom. She had ever privately thought that it looked a little too much like a… collar.

"Luffy…" Nami's tears have been falling for a while, but perhaps it is only now she's consciously aware of it. "Help me…" There is nothing but promise in his eyes.

When he asks her to join him, asks her to come to fulfill her dreams, Nami cannot find the words to say no. She wonders if Bellemere would be proud of her.

* * *

"The old man gave his leg for you, didn't he?" It's that weird marine, Sanji notices, startled.  _ Shouldn't he be in bed after a battle like that? _ Not that Don Krieg was really a challenge for him; it had seemed. He's still so hung-up on the struggle and that moss head's near-death that Luffy's words take a minute to process. Sanji chokes, and his cigarette falls from his mouth. He swivels around to look up at the pirate sitting on the veranda.

"How do you know that?" Luffy's hand is touching upon his crown, gaze lost somewhere far among the waves. His crew would soon notice this action is not uncommon behavior.

"A man once gave up his arm for me," he responds. It only serves to surprise Sanji further because Luffy is smiling, and it is something soft and rueful but immeasurably fond. It reminds Sanji of his face at that swordsman's promise. "I know the feeling of having a debt you can never repay."

_ I will never lose again! _

"Then you understand why I cannot join your crew," he dismisses quickly.

"That old man didn't give his leg for an eternal servant, did he?" the marine contradicts.

_ You and I… share the same dream. _

"Do you..." Sanji starts, nervous, "… know about All Blue?"

"All Blue?" Sanji immediately launches into an explanation that he has told dozens of times, with wildly varying degrees of success. The more he talks, the more Luffy seems to glow as if his dream is breathing air into his lung, and he's soon laughing in mirth.

"Let's find it." Sanji is almost a little put-off by how simple it is.


	4. A Confrontation: Sengoku's Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)

Luffy knows why he is tasked with taking prisoners to Impel Down much more frequently than any other vice-admiral. To the people around him, comrades and allies, it is a symbol of status. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy is a trusted marine official who can handle even the worst of the worst, a trump card of a man. Groomed to be the victor of the worst-case scenario.  _ A miracle maker. _

Luffy, though, knows it's a reminder. A fresh reiteration of what they can do to him, but more importantly, what they can do to Ace. Luffy knows his brother is strong, but he has lost one already. (He had thought Sabo was invincible, too.) He also knows that if Ace were to ever see the truth… all it'd take would be one picture of Luffy in chains and he'd be here. Just as trapped. (Or so he hopes.)

Luffy has learned to tolerate his visits to Impel Down. Magellan is zealous in his work, but never unkind or unnecessarily cruel to his inmates –not much he can do about a place meant to resemble hell, though. He's escorted countless criminals through the massive doors, familiar at this point with the long elevator ride to level 6.

He fixes his coat before barging into Sengoku's office. He doesn't respect the man enough to knock, and they both know it. Besides, he can already tell the room is empty of visitors.

"Vice-Admiral Luffy," Sengoku acknowledges curtly, eyes already tired. Luffy holds no sympathy for him. Sengoku lacks a backbone, and that's not Luffy's problem. (Except it is, isn't it?)

"Seagull-guy." His superior's eye twitches, but he is far too used to Luffy (or perhaps to his grandfather) to rise to the bait. Besides, both know who has the upper hand in this room, regardless of how much Luffy likes testing it.

For a moment, it looks like Sengoku is going to snap at him, but his eyes stare long and hard. Luffy catches a wisp of regret in his boss, it's mildly touching, but it's also nothing new. Whether he rues Luffy's insubordination or mourns the life his institution has stolen from him is unknown. Luffy decided long ago that it doesn't make a difference.

Something in his gut twitches, reminding Luffy that he has been on edge all day. Enough so that he didn't eat as much as he usually does, and Sanji noticed. The summon from the Fleet Admiral is not precisely becoming for his mood, either.

"A new mission has come in." He jumps right in. "A high-ranking member of an Emperor fleet has been apprehended, brought in by former Whitebeard pirate Marshall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard." Luffy doesn't even twitch at the name; why should he? He has no idea who Blackbeard is, but his boss apparently thinks the piece of news is relevant. Luffy rolls his shoulder blades, relieving some tension. Sengoku continues. "He has henceforth been named as the newest Warlord since  _ someone  _ keeps taking ours down. This prisoner is a significant flight risk and a prime target for an ambush; we do not believe his crew will let him go without a fight."

"One of the old man's _ sons _ ?" Luffy has made sure to acquaint himself intimately with Whitebeard's crew and is very much aware of their Captain's fixation on the family. If one of his own has been apprehended, Luffy is unsurprised that the Marines are taking steps to make sure their newest prisoner doesn't slip away. (A part of his brain just refuses to acknowledge the possibility of it being a member of Shank's crew.)

"Indeed." There's something grave in Sengoku's voice, and Luffy's danger sense blares at him from all sides. An incomprehensible thought enters his mind, but...  _ there's no way.  _ Luffy made a deal, has followed it to the letter (mostly), but he's been incredibly, ridiculously careful. There's  _ no way, _ but there's something in Sengoku's eyes…

"Seagull-guy, this prisoner…"

"Vice-admiral…" Sengoku starts. Luffy is still as a statue in front of him. He hasn't sat down –never does. Enough time passes that Luffy is startled at his first name coming out from Sengoku's mouth. "Luffy, it's Portgas D. Ace."

" _ What."  _ Luffy does not yell, which is probably worse.

"The pirate entrusted to your care until he arrives at Impel Down is Whitebeard's Second Division Commander Portgas D. 'Fire Fist' Ace."

Just like that, anything in Sengoku's office that can shatter  _ does. _

Monkey D. Luffy stands, Haki crushing his surroundings without mercy, and a look worthy of his epithet and of the master who trained him twists his face. Not many men can make Sengoku  _ feel. _

"We had a deal." Sengoku wants to swallow but doesn't. He cannot show weakness in front of this man. Luffy is trembling, fists white in a poor attempt of reigning the thunderstorm inside of him.

"It has been kept." If anything, the pressure in the room intensifies.

"But Ace is here!" he explodes.

"The  _ marines _ did not apprehend Fire Fist," Sengoku reiterates, "He was turned-in by another pirate in hopes of becoming a Warlord, which is completely outside of our deal. We couldn't very well just let him out on the street."

"This isn't–" Luffy cuts off abruptly, eyes lost in something behind Sengoku. (He's thinking of a cup of sakazuki and of a brother he knew lifetimes ago.) "You need to let him go." His voice is firm, but he is still shaking. His coat is fluttering from an outpour of Haki. Not for the first time, Sengoku thinks how arrogant they've been… thinking that they could tame this force of nature of a brat. "I can make a mistake…"

"You will do no such thing." The fleet admiral's tone brooks no room for argument. Something in Luffy's neck  _ burns,  _ but the younger man does not flinch. He is staring at Sengoku with complete disbelief, and Sengoku doesn't remember the last time Monkey D. Luffy looked so  _ young.  _ A realization starts dawning on him, and Sengoku has seen this expression. (This has already been too hard, and he has not even told Garp yet.)

"You have to be kidding." Luffy's voice very nearly trembles, Sengoku's doors are shaking, and he spares a moment to wonder if they'll hold. "You cannot expect me to do this. Ace's freedom is the entire reason I am here. The whole reason I-" He takes a step forward, to do what Sengoku does not know. Luffy's not too sure either, but at that moment, all the younger man can think about is how dirty his hands are. How many people he's helped enslave, how many Celestial Dragon's whims he's followed… Luffy drowns on all the injustice he's seen and done, thinks of a promise broken such a long time ago, and a dream that he buried. "We had a  _ deal, _ " he stresses the words as if he could force them into existence, into being respected. These people are the good guys, right? He needs to wonder about where his anger went because he doesn't  _ sound _ furious. (This is always what Luffy's hated the most, feeling so  _ small _ .) He feels like someone is pulling the carpet from under him, and he sounds just as lost and confused too.

"A deal that has yet to be broken," Sengoku reiterates, clenching painfully on his jaw.

"Our deal did not involve my brother rotting away in prison, Sengoku!" The Fleet Admiral doesn't think Luffy has ever used his name. A part of him wonders about the other people on this floor, but Luffy yells enough that it probably hardly catches anyone's attention.

"He's going to be executed." This technically means that Portgas will not – in fact –  _ rot away  _ in prison, but he knows better than to think that such a thing could be comforting.

_ Ace, promise me... Promise me you'll never die. _

"Fuck you!" Luffy bursts, he explodes, and doors unhinge, but do not fall. Books from the shelves are falling indiscriminately. Sengoku does not move. Luffy's neck  _ burns.  _ It burns until the pain has him on his hands and knees, panting and with his head down.  _ Just like they want him,  _ a distant part of his mind chimes. Even when he's there, grey threatening his vision and completely unable to breathe from the wracking pain in his body, it does not let up. The seconds feel like hours, and finally,  _ finally  _ he collapses. Luffy's chest slams onto Sengoku's office carpet, and his mind whirls. He can taste blood in his mouth. Luffy is barely even conscious. Sengoku's eyes are looking at the ceiling, teeth clenched, and mouth turned into a fierce frown.

It doesn't matter how many times the Fleet Admiral has seen the collar at work; it never gets any easier. It isn't the first thing that makes him question Justice, and sadly, it will not be the last -but he also thinks that he's never found anything else that can possibly stop Luffy's one-track mind except paralyzing pain. Sengoku averts his eyes until Luffy's breath evens out. The older man briefly wonders if the officer passed out, hopes really, but he also knows better. In a matter of minutes, there's shuffling, and Luffy stands back up gingerly.

The Vice-Admiral's  _ nails  _ hurt, and he knows the rest of him will throb, at least until tomorrow, but his facial expression betrays nothing. He brushes some wrinkles out of his blue shirt, flared sleeves, and showing more chest than appropriate for a formal dress code, acting as if he had not been writhing on the floor bare minutes ago.

"Your ship is ready to go," Sengoku says finally, staring somewhere over his subordinate's ( _ ha! _ ) shoulder.

Monkey D. Luffy turns around and leaves. Sengoku knows this is a mistake, but sadly (or perhaps, fortunately), it isn't Sengoku's mistake to make.


	5. Schemings of the Weather Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're liking it so far :)

The marine's plan for using Monkey D. Luffy starts to derail when 'Weather Witch' Nami realizes their captain isn't their captain as willingly as she had first believed. Maybe if it had been someone who doesn't love Luffy or perhaps someone naïve enough to believe in the marines or maybe if their chosen method to enslave their officer had been different, a mere woman finding out wouldn't have been cataclysmic, but it is. It is so because Luffy had freed Nami, and Nami will never betray him, and it doesn't matter that her captain is dumb and broody and more weather catastrophe than human.

Nami loves him like she loves the sea through all of its seasons and weathers, no matter how scalding hot or blistering cold, no matter how calm or how rough. She has always thought of Luffy as a force of nature, unstoppable, but he's much more similar to the sea because the water could get very deep very fast, and no one will ever honestly know all of the sea's secrets. She would have never thought her whirlwind of a captain could need protecting, but outside of an auction house with her heart on her throat and precious life at stake, she witnesses the impossible in the flesh.

Unlike fellow crewmembers, Nami is very much aware that the marines are just better-organized pirates. Like some pirate crews that do not abuse their strength, there are certainly marines who do. She has seen it first-hand time, and time again, there is no group of people who can wholly embody Justice. She has escorted enough Celestial Dragons (and stolen from them too, she reminisces gleefully) to know just how dirty marine work can get.

Finally, conclusively speaking, seeing her captain convulsing and gasping in absolute pain on the floor is undoubtedly shocking and, in itself, washes away any idea of Justice she has. Nami has never even seen Luffy  _ on his _ _ knees  _ the entire time she has known him _.  _ Luffy's face is covered in blood, whether it's his nose or his lips is impossible to tell, but it drips down his chin. Over him, Admiral Kizaru is not impressed.

Nami, trained to understand when situations call for caution by growing up enslaved as a pirate, does not move. She isn't successful in keeping the horrified expression off her face, but she might as well have been a fly on the wall for all the attention the Admiral shows her.

Out of all the admirals, it has always been Kizaru, who had a distinct lack of humanity in him, the one who scared Nami the most. Aokiji is lazy, and Akainu is a madman, but at least they were  _ human, flawed _ . Nami knows there's a lot of history between Luffy and Akainu, but she also knows in her heart that the magma-made man would never be so stoic in the face of his former apprentice's agonizing pain. Admiral Kizaru, for all his lazed posture, seems to enjoy it.

"I would remember my place if I were you,  _ Monkey D. Luffy. _ " Nami had not understood anything that was happening. Luffy is only trying to protect his friend from being  _ sold  _ as a  _ slave _ , Nami had thought, fists shaking in rage.  _ How dare he? _ Nami's nails punch right through her palms, but she doesn't even feel the pain.

That day, Nami sees Luffy engineer the buy of a mermaid. She's seen him bleeding and screaming in pain. Shortly after, she'll also see him rip off someone's arm. All the while trying to understand how many contradictions can fit inside one person.

Maybe, if it had been another crew member to find out, they would've been too embarrassed to ask, or perhaps they would've been too awestruck of a marine legend, or maybe they simply would respect their comrade's secrets. None of those things are of value to Nami, though. She is shameless, irreverent of status (at least when it comes to her captain), and she was born to know people's secrets… (She is also distraught, and there is nothing that would stand in the way between her and answers.) Besides, Luffy had hardly paid attention to her when she'd tried to kick him out of  _ her  _ business.

Answers she got indeed.

A deal, a collar, and a dead dream.

Luffy is the strongest person Nami knows, and a lot of small, sad things start to make sense. Nami can see clearly where her Luffy, a man definitely meant to be a pirate and live by nobody's rules, clashes with a little brother tied down for the person he loves the most.

Nami isn't going to take the injustice lying down. Justice might not mean anything to their superiors, but it had certainly started to mean something to  _ her.  _ It is  _ Luffy.  _ If anyone deserves a fight for freedom, it is her captain, responsible for the freedom of so many others.

(She ignores the voice that whispers that he had taken plenty of freedom himself. Luffy mostly only takes down bad people, and from what Nami can gather, that is a distinction he could hardly manage to make, anyways. Besides, he might not be perfect, but he is still Nami's captain, and Nami does not need any further excuse really.)

That day had been more than a year ago, and still Nami schemes because there has to be a way to free Luffy, not that her captain has ever lent her an ear on the subject. Slowly, as they interacted with more and more people, Nami starts to piece together what she needs to free her captain. Now, her brain works overtime when their ship travels too quickly to Impel Down, Luffy's most precious person in chains. Before she can dedicate that particular tragedy any more thought, Haki erupts around the ship, and all marine who are not crew collapse.

Everyone on their crew acknowledges the signal and meets on deck.

"Oi, Luffy!" Ussop is the first to begin, slingshot as tall as he is strapped on his back. Goggles still on from whatever he has been working on. "Why is everybody knocked out?"

"Well, Ace is having a tantrum; it turns out he doesn't really like his little brother." There is no mirth in his smile. Nami hears Robin chuckle, and Zoro lets out a soft huff of breath. They are all very much aware of how Luffy's Haki felt; no one entertains the notion that Portgas D. Ace had downed the rest of the marines. "Guys, I need to ask you for a favor."

Nami listens to Luffy's request and smiles. Yes, she can work with that.


	6. Marine Officer Coby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and take care <3

Coby is a little awestruck at Portgas D. Ace. He knows that Fire Fist is an infamous pirate, the second division commander of the crew of the strongest man in the world, and a former Pirate Captain himself. Yet, it is Fire First's little brother – Coby's own captain, that makes this man so important in his eyes. After all, it must take a particular brand of extraordinary and strong-willed to survive Luffy as a child.

"What you staring at?" The shackled man grouches. He's shirtless and bloodied, sporting only his beaded necklace upon his chest. Once upon a time, being addressed so brusquely  _ by anyone, _ much less a well-known pirate, would've made Coby flinch. Alas, he's been all over the Grand Line for years.

Fire Fist is hardly more intimidating than Coby's own crew, and they take intimidating as a  _ compliment. _

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," he replies diplomatically, "but it  _ is  _ my job to, eh, watch you."

"I'm bound and shackled, and yet, I still need a guard?"

"You are a very competent man. Competent men should never be underestimated," Coby declares.

"Competent?" Portgas snorts as if offended by such a bland term. "Don't you mean dangerous?"

When disheveled and tied, the truth is that describing the second division commander as  _ competent i _ s generous, not that Coby would say that. Especially because -physical appearance aside- he is intimately acquainted with the restlessness in the prisoner's eyes. Luffy looks like that too, sometimes, like when Coby first dared utter his dream out loud. It is an inferno, an ever raging fire, a challenge... Unlike his captain, it's never dwindled inside Portgas D. Ace. It has been stoked by freedom. It is that fire that infected Coby to sail out to see in the first place. When he'd first encountered it, Coby had gotten on his hands and knees in front of the strongest man he had ever known and begged.

_ I will be a chore boy, it doesn't matter! Please, let me join the marines. _

"I would not be here if I thought my mission isn't worth my life," Coby answers, "you're no more dangerous than any other aspect of my job."

Portgas looks at him with an unreadable look, not that his respect could be gain with fancy words, Coby is sure.

He's come a long way from that snotty-nosed cabin boy who had served 'Iron Mace' Alvida. All because one tiny marine had gotten lost. His thoughts keep going back to Luffy, Coby notices absent-minded. Unsurprising, considering he is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his superior, a man Coby had followed into the marines and learned absolutely everything from, held a long-life dream of being a pirate. (Not just any pirate to boot, though knowing Luffy, it is always go big or go home.)

"Besides, you're Vice-Admiral's Luffy's brother, and for that alone, I shall expect the unexpected." His tone is fond but also well-suffered. It would be just Coby's luck for Portgas D. Ace to escape under Coby's watch. His crewmates would never let him live it down. More importantly, though, Luffy would immediately be suspected of foul play by the higher-ups, and they can't afford that kind of attention.

"He's  _ not _ my brother!" Portgas yells out, and it actually manages to startle Coby. His voice is hoarse. The pirate is vehement and spiteful; his eyes are wide, and in his imagination, Coby pictures flames licking his shoulder blades.

"Because he is a marine?" He ventures; the other man looks at Coby as if he was slow.

"How about the fact that he's leading me to my death, huh?" For all his anger, Fire Fist looks... defeated, and it's an unwelcome realization.

"That's Luffy's job, though." Coby knows this is unnecessary.

Luffy is not  _ actually _ leading his brother to death, but a part of the young marine is curious. He's always been a bit of an outlier; amongst his Nakama, Coby is the only one who genuinely wants (wanted?) to be a marine. Are marine and pirates really so different in this world that Portgas D. Ace would forsake the little brother who has sacrificed everything for him? Not that he should ever know that, but it's the principle of the matter. His statement doesn't stump the marine.

"Family should be more important than  _ anything, _ " Ace spits out, but he doesn't raise his head. It's as if the sea stone is just starting to take effect now, draining the user of spirit.

"So, if Luffy were to apprehend one of your Nakama, you wouldn't interfere? Because he's your brother?"

"He's not–" Fire Fist head snaps up, chains rattling at the sudden jump his shoulders make, but Coby raises his hands in a placating gesture.

"Hypothetically! Before all... this." Ace seems to ponder about it. "Would  _ you _ stand aside?"

"Probably not," he finally grouches out, as if the words pained him, "but, Luffy doesn't consider me his brother anyways. He 'doesn't associate with pirates'" Coby can tell by his tone that he's supposed to be quoting Luffy, or at least, Luffy's  _ deal." _ He's not… He's not the kid I used to know."

The admission comes as a surprise for both. Enough so that for a couple of minutes, they're plunged into silence. Coby is almost willing to let the conversation end there, but something in his gut just doesn't let him. (Luffy has given up so much already.)

"Luffy is… burdened." Which is putting it lightly. "He's a good man, though. The best man I have ever met." Portgas' body language is turned away from Coby, but he can tell the pirate's listening. Or at least, Coby hopes he is. "Years ago, I was forced to be a cabin boy in a Pirate Crew in the East Blue. Luffy is the person who rescued me... took me in, taught me how to fight. I… own him everything." Coby isn't exactly forthcoming with his pirate past, but if he can rescue a little of the image his captain has tried to ruin… well, Coby would do that and a lot more.

"And what exactly is the…" Snores start drifting from the shackled pirate, and Coby holds in a laugh, Luffy's brother indeed. What other family falls asleep mid-conversation?


	7. Interlude: Nakama II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :) and thank you to all the lovely reviews <3

Chopper is one of the few nakama who knows there's something _off_ with Luffy from very early on. Years before the Marine's plan begins to unravel, when Luffy is caught right in the middle of the political power play of the century. He isn't 'Sabaondy's Watch Dog' then, or a 'Marine Hero', or 'Dragon's Son' and certainly not 'Straw Hat' Luffy. After all, Chopper is Luffy's doctor and he would know.

Before he had been his star patient, the young marine had first been a very ill-dressed kid (did he not see the snow around him? Were those sandals?!) who had tried to eat Chopper when he first saw him. A part of the young doctor cannot believe he actually considers it a fond memory. Life with Luffy can be weird like that. Chopper also remembers bleeding fingers and broken nails. Carrying Nami and Sanji up a cliffside, Luffy had not look like much a kid.

If any doubts regarding his conviction -or his ability to bring it to life remained, it fluttered off into the distance along Wapol. Chopper had never been a big fan of violence, but something in his chest just untied itself, and he hadn't even been aware of it.

_Oiii, I'm going to kick your a–arrest you! I'm going to arrest you!_

Chopper had wanted to be free, he'd wanted to accomplish Doctor Hiruluk's dreams... Luffy had promised to protect Chopper's dream, not even knowing what it was. His captain had only heard 'dream' and that had been enough to garner Chopper an invitation into his family, his nakama. And as Nami had later on helpfully pointed out, the marines certainly had the resources to help him grow as a medic. (Besides, between Luffy, Zoro and Sanji; Chopper had gotten plenty of practice.)

He realized how good a decision it had been when Luffy showed absolutely no recollection that Chopper was a doctor. Luffy didn't want Chopper because he was a doctor, he wanted him because of _him_ –in all his monstruos glory.

* * *

Robin sees her captain and sometimes still needs to control the urge to pinch herself, because some days she still cannot believe he is real. She's a _marine. A marine!_ Robin doesn't know how she agreed to it, she's pretty sure the _World Government_ doesn't know how _they_ agreed to it.

(Robin had been the most wanted child in the world.)

As she stands in Fleet Admiral Sengoku's office, in front of a man she has spent over two decades running away from, she almost feels a surprising level of kinship with the man. The fleet admiral has been rubbing the bridge of his nose, alternating between looking at God above and her, as if he still cannot believe Robin is there. Neither can she, if they're being honest.

_She's nakama, part of the deal._

Most of her is convinced that she will leave the office in chains. Luffy's plan, retold from his sickbed after a poignant confrontation against Crocodile, had never looked as ludicrous. It didn't really mattered though, Robin is so tired then. Of running, of hiding, of betrayal... If Luffy betrays her or fails... will it really be such a loss? And then...

_If she betrays you, you can kill me._

When she'd seen rain fall upon Alabasta for the first time since she had step foot in the arid country, as all around soldiers drop the fighting, and Luffy's amateurish companions somehow _liberate_ an _entire kingdom..._ She'd thought that Luffy, marine and all, was a man made for miracles.

Leaving the Fleet Admiral's office, _free. Free_ in every sense of the word, her head very much worth nothing but what she makes of it... That's when it crystallise in her mind that her musing is more than that. (The Will of D.) She sits down, or she might've fallen, and she can barely make out Luffy's smile through her tears, crouched down to her level, warm hand on her shoulder. Robin cries in the hallways of Marineford.

_So, Robin, will you join my crew?_

* * *

"I stole from you!" Franky stresses again, in the face of the complete lack of animosity from the marine. He'd given CP9 one look before dismissing them with a 'Franky and I are friends, I've got this.' "That wasn't SUPER at all."

"You did it for your dream, shishishi!" From the first moment, Franky always felt a little odd around Monkey D. Luffy. Not uncomfortable or wrong. Luffy simply makes Franky see himself, _really_ see himself. At first, Franky doesn't like it. (Nowadays, he appreciates having someone around who's always pushing him towards being a better man.) "This ship you built with our money... Can it sail around the world?"

"Yes."

"Can it sustain fighting and adventures?"

"Obviously."

"Do you think it's a boat that can carry great dreams?" Luffy asks, and perhaps, despite being the most abstract of his questions, Franky gets the feeling it is the most serious.

"Absolutely."

"Then we have a deal."

"Ye-EHHHH. What?" Franky raises his sunglasses to look at this tiny marine of a man, his eyes absolutely glowing in excitement. "What deal?" He questions warily.

"We'll take the ship as payment." He says flippantly and before Franky can protest adds. "Join my crew and make sure your ship makes it around the world."

"..." Franky doesn't have any words for that. "Join the marines?" The ideas sounds ridiculous.

"I could also arrest you for stealing and a-sauce." The man offers, as if really pondering the idea. Franky figures he means 'assault'.

"Aye, aye, Captain-Bro." What will he do on land anyway?

* * *

Brook doesn't even have the opportunity to get an impression on his captain before he joins the crew. Since they sail in a non-standard marine vessel, he figures it is another group of unsuspecting pirates that will fall helplessly at Moria's hands. He couldn't have been more wrong.

"Luffy has been deployed to inspect Gekko Moria." Their navigator explains as they close in on Thriller Bark. "He also has to combat test him, make sure he's fit for duty and that kind of thing." Brook tries to see how this young man can go toe to toe with Moria and fails, though he doesn't have to imagine it by the end of their first adventure.

As Brook fills the crew in about Thriller Bark and his own story, their captain gets uncharacteristically serious.

"Stealing people's freedom is a no-no for me and _I_ am in the inspector. Shishishishi." He states, cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to beat his ass." Coby gives him _a look._ "...and then arrest him, obviously." He adds grinning. 

Soon after, Thriller Bark happens, and it is certainly... _thrilling._ Brook feels more alive than he has in all the years since he'd found his skeletal body. He plays the keys to an old sailor's song, much older than the captain he's been thinking of following in celebration. The young man's smile is upside down as he lays on the piano, not missing a single word. Luffy is clearly familiar with Bink's Sake, a wonderment in itself.

"Rear-Admiral, I used to be a pirate long before I was a musician." Brook answers the invitation to join Luffy, as he plays the last few notes of the song.

"Shishishi, I think marines need way more of your jolly music than pirates do, wouldn't you say?" Oddly enough, for a moment there, it seems almost like Luffy had been reaching to fix a hat. "Besides, we will definitely take you to see Laboon again!"

Brook still doesn't know if it had been the very real sadness in the young man's eyes or the promise to meet Laboon again that does it. But in two lives, Brook will never regret following Luffy -as a marine Rear-Admiral or as anything else. He will feel it a specially well-tuned decision when he is following the Pirate King.


	8. For the Sake of a Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am barely holding myself from posting once a day guy, it's ridiculous hahaha

"Little brother?!" Chopper yells, a stringent sound in the silent ship.

"Luffy-bro, are you and Fire Fist related?" Franky asks. Nami notices that Coby is absent, but she guesses _someone_ has to stay with their prisoner. Luffy's joking aside, Ace _i_ _s_ the Whitebeard Pirates Second Division commander and the title is most definitely not for show. Luffy's beloved older brother or not, he is a man worth more than half a _billion_ berries.

"We're brothers." He says, toying with a straw hat. Odd, Nami's never seen that hat before despite how well-worn it seems.

"Your brother is a pirate?!" Ussopp yells, but most of the crew share his absolute astonishment.

"Yeah, he's a great pirate, too!" Luffy tells them, as if any of them needs an introduction to Fire First Ace. "Ace left to become a pirate when I was 14. Things happened and well, I made a deal with the marines for his safety and this thing on my neck can explode if I disobey orders."

Silence. Chopper and Ussopp immediately recoil, as if now that it's been mentioned the collar will blow up any second.

"Ex...plode?"

"That... is not SUPER at all."

"Wait, wait, Luffy you're not making any sense." Chopper yells, tiny hooves in the air showing bewilderment.

"Yeah, what do you mean 'things happened'?" Ussop continues. "That's no way to tell a story at all!"

"Why would the marines be after you? Isn't your grandfather one of them?!" Brook also enters the fray, Nami sometimes has trouble pinpointing his mood -though Brook is certainly full of expression for a skeleton.

"Grandpa tried to keep Ace and me hidden, but when they found out, it was pretty much 'join us or death'. So." Luffy fingers the collar.

"Huh." Sanji lets out, already lighting a cigarette. Nami doesn't blame him, she knows this story and it's still getting on her nerves. "I always thought it was an odd tattoo."

"They cannot really have a vice-admiral walking around with a slave collar, can they?" It's Robin's cool voice, but Nami has known her long enough to see the conflict in her eyes. Nami knows how she feels. It feels unfair that Luffy is been burdened by a fate he rescued his own crew from. She's also not the only member of the crew to flinch back at the word 'slave', no matter how acurate it is.

"Why would they want kill you, Luffy?" Brook's voice is usually soft, somber.

"They don't really like my dad. Or Ace's for that matter."

"Right, Brook, you weren't there yet when we found out." Ussopp says. "Luffy's father is the leader of the revolutionary army."

"Oh no, Usopp, I remember hearing about this back in Sabaondy." Brook laughs in surprise. "Shocks like that are not good for my heart. Though I have no-!" Nami smacks him.

"Not right now."

"Why force you into the marines?" Sanji asks. At this Luffy averts his eyes, fingers playing without thought around the straw hat's brim.

"They figured I was going to become a pirate. After Ace, they didn't think my grandpa was enough discouragement to keep me in the boring side of life or whatever."

It's a little dawning when Luffy's nakama understand the concept that the man who somehow convinced them to join the marines has always wanted to be a pirate. Nami feels them, she does, but at the same time, Luffy's _I wanted to be a pirate_ had been one of life's big _aha!_ moments for Nami. 

"But why would you become a pirate?"

"It wouldn't matter if I hadn't, probably." Luffy acknowledges Robin's question, unusually perspective. Though he's had years to think on this, Nami knows. "But this hat _was_ given to me by Red-Haired Shanks… right when I promised to become the Pirate King."

This is new information for her. (Just when she thought Luffy couldn't hold anymore secrets). Odd pieces of memories started fitting together in Nami's head, Luffy always reaching for his head as if expecting something to be there… It seems like the crew wants to dig into Luffy's past with an Emperor of the Sea, but Chopper cuts in.

"Wait, Luffy, if all this shady deal is for Ace to not be apprehended… why are we taking him to prison?" Chopper asks.

"They're no exactly planning to keep their word." Nami can count easily the amount of times she's seen Luffy angry, and it never stops been like a bucket of ice-cold water. "I... I cannot let him die, but..." A hand leaves the straw hat to touch the collar, Nami knows how cold it is. A piece of her heart breaks, when has anything been able to stop Luffy? Next to her, Zoro tenses up. Nami knows he knows, but she also doesn't think anyone in this crew has the power to hunger for payback the way Zoro does and she can tell. 

"What do you need us to do?" It's the first time Zoro enters the conversation, his sentiment is met unanimously and without hesitation.

"You'll have to leave the marines..." Luffy warns, but he does not avert his eyes, even though they're afraid. For them, for his brother... Luffy carries so much worry inside it's almost understandable how little care he has for himself.

"Luffy, we're your nakama." Surprisingly, it's Robin's soft clear voice. Perhaps, out of all them, she's the one who stands to lose the most. She smiles at Luffy and her captain, whose eyes are glassy, smiles like the sun. "You need only to ask."

_Tell me, Robin, tell me you want to live._

_What do you want, Nami?_

"Yosh!" He says resolutely, a sliver of his usual grin hiding behind black eyes. For a moment Nami thinks he's going to put on the hat, but he doesn't, and it leaves her feeling oddly disappointed for some reason. "I'm gonna need help on a plan that goes beyond not letting Ace die, though." Nami groans.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Shishishishi!"


	9. Surprise Visit at Impel Down

They arrive in translucent mist.

Jinbei knows Luffy's crew on sight because that young man has nothing if not the absolute luck of the devil and the oddest group of people around him. He also knows that -for all of their antics- they are pretty by-the-book marines (and he does mean it in the sense that they are very aware of what's in the book and what _isn't_ ), heroes to many. Seeing them work seamlessly to free a renowned prisoner is certainly an experience. Confusing for sure, specially when it becomes apparent that Ace has no idea who they are. Ace starts yelling immediately before the cook -Sanji, a blonde man _smoking a cigarette_ in the middle of a rescue, shushes him quickly, whispering something Jinbei cannot quiet catch.

Not all of Luffy's Marine Squad is there, but all of the ones who are, were on Fishman Island. Weather Witch Nami, the squad's navigator and a woman Jinbei would hold an enternal debt to for all the Arlong put her through. Chopper, a reindeer who is actually a _doctor,_ and one who treated everyone with the exact same gusto -human or fihsmen or anything else. Black Leg Sanji, Jinbei will never forget that he's the man who needed a _blood transfusion_ because of a nosebleed. In fact, he wants to facepalm at the memory.

It's Chopper who notices him first.

"Jinbei?" The tiny reindeer exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"I feel like it is I who should be asking you that."

"You know them, Jinbei?" Ace breaks from his struggles against Nami to look at him, the warlord nods his head. He's not sure what Luffy's friends are trying to do, but knowing their captain -it's for the best. If he can help Ace cooperate with them, he's sure it'll be beneficial to his friend. (Hopefully, it might even prevent the war that's brewing.)

"Their commanding officer helped Fishman Island, rescued the princess from a stalker." Monkey D. Luffy's visit to Fishman Island had been weird, however Jinbei soon learned it had been downright _tamed_ compared to the Vice-Admiral's other exploits. Like apparently being the center of casual conversation in the secret level of Impel Down.

_She wanted to see her mom._

"You know my little-" Ace cuts off abruptly, staying still long enough so that Nami finally manages to unshackle him. _(Where those lock picks?)_ The pirate immediately stands up fast enough to almost bump away her rescuer's marine cap. ( _Watch it, asshole!_ The chef grunts.) Ace is looking worse for the wear, Jinbei notes, but the utter exhaustion sea stone caused that had been dragging him down since Jinbei saw him is fading fast. "You know Luffy?" He bits out the question. Jinbei can see Ace's struggle to remain polite, looking more like he wants to shake Jinbei for answers. He nods.

_You've fought Ace?!_

Something in the back of Jinbei's mind starts flickering.

_No, I don't k- I don't associate with pirates._

"Ace..." He starts, and almost thinks better of it, but something in the back of his mind doesn't let him leave it alone. "How do _you_ know, Luffy?"

"We, uh, it's..." Ace doesn't look away, but also apparently has no words to actually answer which is odd in him. Sanji quickly cuts in.

"They're brothers." His eye _daring_ Ace to disagree with him, his words are followed by a trail of smoke. The pirate does nothing but huff out a breathe, but also doesn't deny it. Jinbei can almost see it so clearly, it's even hard to be surprised. "Should we take Jinbei, too, Nami-swan?" Sanji asks, eyes slightly heart-shaped when he looks at the group's navigator.

"Captain, won't be happy if we leave him." Chopper murmurs. Nami looks at him, her climat tact is out and the fishman suspects something haas to be at play for all the other prisoners to be so quiet. Jinbei shakes his head before she can ask.

"I walked into this cell voluntarily to avoid conflict, I could not fight to ensure Ace's execution." He explains in the face of Ace's clear surprise, his friend's gaze drops. Knowing him, Ace isn't the kind of man who wants people to sacrifice themselves for him. "Leaving now would only cause problems for my home." The three marines, familiar with Fishman Island's precarious situation, understand immediately.

"The captain will keep an eye out for you, Jinbei." Sanji tells him, and Jinbei has no doubt that Luffy will, now.

"I know better than to tell you that there's no need." He answers, tilting his head in gratitude regardless. He wishes more marines were like Luffy and his team. Nami smiles at him.

"13 minutes" A mouth and an ear suddenly appear on the floor. Jinbei's sure his face had looked very similar to Ace's the first time he'd seen Nico Robin's power. (So they were really _all_ committing treason.)

"That's our cue." Sanji notes, Nami immediately rounds on Ace.

"Look, I know you don't trust us, but," her finger is basically on his face and you would never believe she is some random marine navigator scolding 'Fire Fist' Ace. "We've all put our butts on the line to get you outta here, you - _will_ \- cooperate. Got it?" Each word is further highlighted by a poke to the chest. Ace, looking visibly cowed and confused, just nods along and they're gone as silently as when they arrived, suddenly swallowed by the thin mirage.

_I don't care if they're fishmen or mermaids, everyone deserves to be free!_

He takes a moment to think about how Fire Fist Ace, a Whitebeard Commander and a man with absolutely no regards for rules, is apparently closely related with one of the most straight-laced marines Jinbei has ever met, a Vice-Admiral at that. (Two, if they were to add Monkey D. Garp into the fray.) Luffy is unconventional and hardheaded, he _had_ kind-of, _almost,_ kidnapped Princess Shirahoshi... When Jinbei was willing to bring that particular detail up, hoping to avoid a repeat performance, there had been Nico Robin, tongue sharp with a bunch of marine loopholes at the ready... Almost as if they were used to walking that razor's edge between doing what's right and doing what's _right._

He looks at Ace's now empty cell... _What a mysterious group of people._

Jinbei thinks that their encounter will be as much entertainment as he will get during his imprisonment, until a couple of hours later, when Monkey D. Luffy walks in to take his brother's place.


	10. Bring the Doors Down: Escaping Impel Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy and take care:)

Whatever mirage of peace they'd endured at Impel Down's secret level disappears swiftly as Ace and his surprise rescuers sneak-run their way up the prison. Ace has been changed into a full marine uniform, cap and all. When there is no way to sneak, they march right past some guards -hiding in plain sight. At certain points, they pass so close to other groups, Ace's hairs stand on end. He is coiled tighter than he thought possible, he is not a sneaky pirate by any means.

All of his rescuer are equally outfitted, or at least enough to _look_ like marines at first glance. The woman (Nami from what he'd heard the other man call her) sports a white, _tight, short_ dress and a marine cap. Strapped to her lower back is some kind of odd white-and-orange tube, Ace has no idea what it could be. Ace catches a glimpse of the kanji for justice on her back, it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. It also reminds him of his shitty gramps. He looks at his rescuers again.

 _Don't you dare set yourself on fire. Under_ any _circumstance._ Nami's warning rings true his ears.

The _tanuki (I'm a_ _reindeeer!)_ that had done a perfunctory examination on him before leaving the cell had _transformed_ into a man (?) and was wearing a sleeveless vest and shorts, pink hat undisturbed by his size change.

The third member of the rescue party, a man who'd sighed sadly at having to put out his cigarette, is wearing a navy blue suit and a cap he'd put on very reluctantly. 

_Shut up, before you put Nami-swan in danger, asshole! We've been sent by your brother._

They're going up Level 5's mostly empty corridors. The tense silence is driving Ace insane, but when he looks like he's going to ask a question, Nami meets his eyes and shakes her head. Ace realizes the way her hands are clenched. Some of the guard groups seem familiar with his fellow marines, a couple of times they even murmur pleasantries as they walk by -this is better and worse. No one asks about Ace, dismissing him as a no-name member of the Vice-Admiral's squad.

And just like that, Ace walks right out of Impel Down. He grins broadly when the gate guard salutes them and he takes good care to salute back, tilting his chin down to hide his uncontrollable grin. His heart's racing and he cannot quiet believe it but he's free. _Execute him? Bah-bye, fuckers._

When the pirate arrives at the marine vessel (the same one he was carried in?), Ace feels the tension slip out of his rescuer's shoulders. He almost thinks they are actually going to make it. Nami and Sanji walk off, most probably to help the ship set-sail and Chopper takes Ace to the ship's control room, where a green-haired man is waiting for them.

The man looks them up and down, his expression unchanging. One eye pins Ace down and immediately he can feel his hackles raise in challenge, the swordsman ( _were those 3 swords?)_ dismisses him. One hand rests inside a dark green kimono, he looks almost lazy for a man guiding an operation to break into the world's most secure prison, or to be committing high treason for that matter.

"Does he need medical attention?" The small _reindeer doctor_ shakes his head.

"Everyone else is getting ready to leave. Luffy?"

"Still with Garp." For a moment Ace ponders if this is a mutiny, and if his brother's crew is actually betraying him. "We'll make it in time for him to still be there when they realize Ace is gone." Ace feels only slightly when the ship starts to move. Tension returns to the swordsman's shoulder. It reminds Ace that, no matter how smoothly the rescue has gone, they're not out of the woods yet.

Ace couldn't have thought about it too soon when the ship's den-den mushi starts to ring. All three pairs of eye swivel to stare at the contraption. The green-haired man wastes no time in answering, though not before barking orders

"Get Robin. I need her to relay orders to the rest of the ship." The reindeer transforms _again,_ this time looking like an actual reindeer and sprinting down the ship. "This is Rear-Admiral Roronoa Zoro speaking."

"Your identification code, please, Rear-Admiral." The voice requests. Zoro glares at the phone, and Ace can deduce by the snail's expression that the glare looks just as intimidating on the other side of the line. For a moment, he thinks the marine might apologize for just doing his job, but before he has the chance Zoro rattles off a string of numbers. "Anything else?" He asks, but the tone of his voice distictly says that _there better not be._

"Ah Rear-Admiral Zoro, sorry to delay you." The voice on the other side sounds young, the now-named Zoro grunts in answer. "We're receiving instructions to halt all transport. Security breach."

"...What type of security breach?" Zoro's voice is gruff and suspicios, and he's eyeing Ace intently. The pirate cannot help thinking what a stupid question that is. _Ace,_ Ace is the security breach! Chopper and a woman who must be Robin, silently make their way into the office.

"I have not been informed yet, Rear-Admiral." The control guard says. "Though you know Mister Magellan, could be a drill for all I know." Zoro eyes Ace again. What would be the odds of that?

"Keep me posted, we'll hold position." Zoro says, and without waiting for confirmation, he hangs up. His gaze finally drifts away from Ace to look at the newly-arrived Robin.

"It is too much of a coincidence that they'd be running a drill in this exact moment." She answers the unspoken question. "Even if they are, they might search the ship as part of it." Her gaze is calm and collected, and her voice does not waver. Now that he thinks about it, Ace is sure she's the only completely calm person he's met today. Zoro nods, picks up the three swords he'd had lying on the desk and shakes himself out of his officer coat, leaving it crumpled and barely hanging on to the chair.

"Tell Nami and the others to set sail full-speed towards the doors. Be sure Franky loads the ship for an emergency exit."

"What are you going to do?" Ace demands. "Crash into them?" Ace has never really _seen_ the gaste of Impel Down but like any respectable pirate he's _heard_ of them. Zoro barely spares him a glance as he walks by, the grin he gives Ace is much too bloodthirsty to belong to a marine officer.

"I'm going to cut them out of our way." He leaves an emptyness in the room when he leaves. Robin smiles serenly. (And realy how was she not worried?!)

_What?_

"Chopper, please go help our dear Rear-Admiral. We _do_ need him at the bow of the ship." She instructs. "Otherwise we'll meet a very unpleasant end." The reindeer and Ace shudder, there's a curiosity or rather, a fascination in the statement that immediately creeps him out. 

"Yes, Robin!" The doctor exclaims, and Ace is thinking that he's starting to see that he must be one of the youngest members in this rag-tag group. He runs off. "Oi, Zoro! That's not the way!"

Meanwhile, Robin has her arms crossed across her chest, brows set in concentration. In a couple of seconds the strange woman's eyes open and focus on Ace, with a hand she invites him to take a sit in the little sitting room next to the desk. She sees the woman pour tea. He cannot help but laugh.

Maybe it's stress or just the absurdity of it all. This woman is preparing a cup of tea while her ship escapes Impel Down, by someone cutting down legendary doors with a _sword_! This is insane by even Grand Line Standards. Ace sits with her in silence once he gets his mirth in control, but does not miss the groaning of wood, thunderous like lightning striking the sea. For a moment the air embraces the sound of the world imploding, being remade. A gigantic _splash_ follows. Robin's smile is hidden behind her teacup.

As they continue to sail, a part of Ace is completely gobsmacked... _Did that just work?_

"Why did you save me...?" Ace doesn't think his life is worth all this trouble, do these people even know _who_ they're rescuing? The blood that runs through his veins? Luffy knows, but Ace thinks that, no matter how much a little shit Luffy may have become, it would be out of character for him to mention it... or remember actually.

"You are someone very dear to our captain." Robin says, looking picture-perfect in a cowboy hat, as if the fact that Luffy and him had once been brothers is enough for them to all throw their lives away. She's the only member of this group so far not waring a distictly marine uniform. Her crop-top and long skirt are white though. Never in his life did Ace think he'd meet a marine in a crop-top and skirt.

_If we drink this we'll be brothers?_

"Luffy betrayed me." Ace grounds out, still weak from weeks in chains. This has been a whirlwind of a morning. He thanks the gods that they appear to be getting away safely, somehow. "We share nothing but loss."

_Ace... promise me. Promise me you won't leave me._

"You will find that our captain thinks very differently about you."

"Luffy has said so to my face."

"Then why would he send us to rescue you?" She looks at her watch. Ace has been ruminating on the same question, he still hasn't found an answer he likes. "We'll be switching ships in a moment. This conversation must wait. Come on."


	11. The Rage of Garp the Fist

The day had started so well. Garp had his regularly scheduled lunch with his non-criminal grandson and they had been enjoying emptying the kitchen of food. Luffy looked content, not happy, never really 100% happy, but Garp had faith he would eventually. That little crew of his has made wonders for his grandson's mood and no matter how much he may complain about being a marine... Garp has seen Luffy warm up to the idea, not that his stubborn grandson would ever admit it.

After years of guilt eating away at him, the last few years Garp finally started to see his sacrifice pay off. Luffy might be bound by the marines, but he is _strong._ He has good friends -nakama- and he's making a difference in the navy everyday. (They call him a hero and a part of Garp never really thought that any of his progeny would follow in his footsteps but would you look at that?) Dense he may be, but Luffy's sense of morality is unquestionable. Garp hadn't been lying whenever he'd tell his charges that they'd make fine marines one day. At least one of them...

Maybe their lunch had not been as perfect as he would've liked... Ace's upcoming execution hanging over both their heads, but it had been comfortable enough that when marines enter to arrest Luffy, his most definitely _non-criminal grandson,_ Garp had been stunned.

This is why he's on a warpath to Sengoku's office.

_"_ _Luffy." Garp looks around, slamming a fist on the table and bringing anything down with it. The marines, 10 men armed with rifles, are quivering in their boots. "What is the meaning of this?" None seem very eager to answer him and just when Garp is going to bellow again for an explanation, Luffy cuts in._

_"_ _It's okay, gramps." Luffy's voice is calm and knowing, and it makes Garp flinch back without meaning to. "We both knew it couldn't last." His grandson's eyes are clear, maybe clearer than they've been in years. Is this how far they've pushed him? That his grandson finds peace in his decision to be arrested? "Maybe, in my next life, I'll be free."_

_"_ _Luffy, you can't just-" The sea stone cuffs make a dying sounds as they're clamped down on Luffy, and immediately he stumbles. Garp doesn't miss that some members of the arrest squad have to look away at the sight._

_"_ _Promise me something, gramps." Luffy says, and by protocol he should already be down the hallway, but none of the marines coming to take him away moves, almost as if they're still awaiting the signal for the superior officer they're arresting._

_Garp does not like this. The last time an inmate asked him for a favor, he became guardian to a pirate. And he did think, Garp did think it would last. Luffy is a marine, he's supposed to be safe, dammit!_

"Sengoku!" Garp is furious. He'd been angry when Ace had been captured, he knows the marines are keeping him by the most disgusting of loopholes, but even if there had been no deal (and sometimes Garp wishes there wasn't), Ace had made his choice. Garp has learned to respect that as much as it pains him. This though, this is different. "When I brought my grandson here, it was to keep him _safe._ "

"I assure you, I want this oncoming battle as much you do." Battle? Which is to say, absolute zero. Sengoku has seen Luffy befriend people and he knows about his family connections. Sengoku has to worry not only about who might show up to stop this execution, (because it would lead to execution wouldn't it?) but also about internal rebellion. They are executing distinguished marines now? For their lineage? He can already see the complaints piling up.

Garp thinks about the marine's deference to Luffy, even when they carried him away. No one took away his officer jacket, Justice proudly emblazoned on his back as he walked away from Garp's office. One of them actually threw his own jacket to cover Luffy's handcuffs.

"My grandson, a marine hero, who has dedicated 6 years of service to the marines was just arrested during lunch!" Garp yells, he's on a roll. How dare Sengoku betray him like this? Garp is absolutely shaking with rage. Oh how he wants to climb those ridiculous stairs and teach those bastards up there a few things. There'd be no love in his fist then, nothing would stop Garp.

"Portgas D. Ace has escaped prison." What? "Nothing has been confirmed, but initial reports state he was carried out in a marine vessel, _by marine soldiers."_

"Luffy has been here in Marineford with me all day."

"The gates to Impel Down where cut down clean through. I don't think Dracule Mihawk had a change of hearts about Ace today, do you?"

"That doesn't prove anything." Garp denies, but in his heart he knows Luffy had been too calm these last few days, hadn't even complained once about Ace's execution. Obviously, it had been those brats of his.

"Garp, his entire squad is unaccounted for and was confirmed to be at the scene." Sengoku sighs and sits down, hands rubbing his temples. "A squad that is coincidentally filled with former criminals and with various ties to pirates or criminal organization, and that also has a swordsman proficient enough to cut the gates open in one blow." Sengoku continues, mumbling under his breathe. "Though I didn't think such a thing was truly possible."

"This is my formal resignation." Garp says brusquely, already thinking about what he needs to do.

_It's okay, gramps. We both knew it couldn't last._

"I figured that out when you came in through the wall, yes." Garp turns around to leave before Sengoku's voice continues. "Garp… they're most likely going to execute him in the place of Ace, the higher-up's won't want to lose face." The vice-admiral wishes he had not seen that coming, that he didn't how well-acquinted he is with the shadow of an organization he has dedicated his life to serve. Just when Garp is ready to leave, through the door this time just to be contrary, a figure meets him there.

"Vice-Admiral Garp." The voice is flat and boring, Garp has never really liked this man, but he has a feeling he knows why he is here right now.

"Sakazuki." He answers, sending Sengoku a last mocking glance and leaving his coat (and 50 years of service) behind.

_And, Sakasuki-sensei said my punch was definitely like a pistol, Grandpa! Well, his mouth twitched when I said it so I know he was agreeing!_

You knew the world was turning over on its head when Admiral Akainu was more reasonable than the World Government.

* * *

"Boss…" Sabo is nervous.

Dragon isn't an unkind man, or someone with a short temper by any means, but he has the feeling that something big is coming. If there is anyone who can bring out an unforeseen reaction in his boss, it is probably the man loudly banging on their door. Who cares that this island is a secret right? Or that this is the base of operations of the _revolutionary army, right?_

"Yes, Sabo?" Dragon is doing that thing again were he stares into the horizon. Sabo knows he always does so in the same direction, but has never dared asked why. There are just things one doesn't need to know.

"There's someone at the base entrance demanding to see you." Dragon's face remains unchanged, clearly expecting Sabo to go on to the important part. "It's a marine, saying that he's uhh… your father." Dragon turns around to look at him directly.

"…My father?"

"Well, he's demanding to see his 'no-good, criminal of a son right now' and our intelligence has labelled him as Vice-Admiral Garp the Fist; full name… Monkey D. Garp." As always, his boss' last name makes _something_ in Sabo ring true. It is as if the name has a hidden message that Sabo has yet to decipher, even after all these years.

"Sounds like him, yes." Dragon nods, unperturbed. "Send him in."

"What."


	12. Worthy of Love

_I'm Luffy, the man who will become the King of Pirates. Wanna be my friend?_

After running from marines, and their ship escaping by _flying through the air._ After a night of watching and waiting, staying tuned in to the radio... (wanted people can't really sleep). The rescue team is on its way to Sabaondy Archipielago, sailing peacefully through Paradise.

 _Sabaondy is our territory,_ the navigator explained. _No one knows the place better than us, and it's so obvious, it will not be the first place to look, specially with Whitebeard in the New World._

While their future plans are definitely interesting, it is't the escape that has Ace completely out of breath. He keeps trying to breathe, but it's as if someone has sucker punched him. His little brother, Luffy... Luffy had... Tears are falling desperately from his eyes. Ace had stood up abruptly from the dining table after the navigator -Nami- told him about his brother, asking for his help. Her brows furrowed as if he might say no.

As if he might say _no._

Ace had needed to be alone, exiting the room desperately towards the opposite direction of the ship. He hadn't even let his vision get accostumed to the first rays of sunshine before diving back into the vessels' bowels again, crossing the grassy deck. His solitude doesn't do anything for his shame, Ace feels like his entire chest is caving in on him. Ribs ripping him apart from the inside.

_I don't associate with pirates. Leave._

How did Ace believed him? _Howhowhowhow...!_ He should've fucking _known better_ , that was his fucking little brother! Ace drags a finger to his mouth, biting down hard on his knuckle, vainly trying to keep his misery _inside._ The little brother that has looked up to Ace as if Ace had hanged the moon just for him and who made the sun rise every morning. The little borther that _begged_ to take him with him, who had accepted Ace's cursed blood without a second thought. A boy that has protected Ace's secrets long before Ace had deserved that loyalty...

And it'd taken what? A couple of snotty sentences and a white coat and that's it?

Ace had been been resigned to dying, he'd been okay with, it'd even make a kind of twisted sense. Now? Now, Ace _wants_ to die. He is so _angry,_ so goddman angry... at Luffy, at himself, at their shitty gramps, because how the fuck had he let Luffy throw himself to the wolves for Ace? Ace who has a target on his back from the moment he was fucking _conceived_. Luffy could've... another sob wrecks through him, tearing him open in the soft, rug-covered floor of the aquarium.

(There's a special place of utter hatred for the World Government reserved somewhere inside him, but Ace cannot even look at that darkness inside him right now... his anger too weak, too abstract in the face of the utter shame in himself, in his inconceivable failure as an older brother.)

His lasts words to Luffy had been 'fuck you' and Luffy had smiled at him, Ace is sure he had now. A knock at the door pulls at his senses, a part of him notes that the person has probably being banging on the door for a while. An oddly hollow sound. Ace bites his lip, he has been locked here for hours but there is no abating his guilt. He keeps replaying the short interactions he had with Luffy and there are so many small things that hadn't added up. The tattoo, the missing straw hat... fuck, joining the marines, Luffy hadn't listen to anyone ever since Ace had known him... in what _world_ does he suddenly decide to listen to _Garp?_

Ace knows though, that he's always thought people will eventually realize he isn't worth it and leave. His brother's damning words has just been a puzzle pieces shifting into place. Of course... Ace knows no one can truly love the cursed blood in his veins, right? It'd always been just him against the world... right? Ace cannot stop the sob ripping out his throat. But... but this is _Luffy,_ for fuck's sake... How could Ace even _think...?_

The knocking is getting more insistent now.

Ace sighs and tries to pull himself together. He rubs at his swollen eyes, cleaning disgusting snot of his face witht he back of his hand and it strikes him suddenly just how uncomfortable he feels in his borrowed clothes. There's no mirror, but he catches a glimpse of himself in the aquarium. He looks more dead than alive... The knocking does not stop.

"Fire First... Ace... open the door, please!" There's no choice there. Nami greets him at the door, but it's Chopper, clinging to her legs that was probably knocking based on the sound. The navigator is pale and she looks more scared than she did when she was smuggling Ace out of prison. Her eyes are wide and glassy, but there's steel in her spine. They contemplate each other raw for a moment. Chopper hiccups after a minute breaking the spell. Nami coughs and swallows, and looks him dead in the eye when she says. "Ace, they are not moving the execution." Ace heart freezes in his chest.

"Who are they going to execute?" Ace asks. He _asks,_ but he already _knows._

"Someone with a father as notorious as yours." Nami breaks the eye contact, a hand reaching to clear out a tear on the corner of her eye in a very discreet maneuver, as if she's hidden her tears countless times. Ace clenches hard on his teeth, but refuses to keep crying. He can tell himself what a piece of shit brother he is later... Right now he needs to start paying Luffy back, if such a thing is even possible.

"I need a den-den mushi."

* * *

Retelling the story to Whitebeard and Marco, who have rejoiced immediately after Ace had uttered the identification password, is taxing in ways Ace hadn't known talking could be. He has not felt so burdened since the time he told Whitebeard he is the former Pirate King's son. "I cannot ask you to put everything on the line for my little brother."

"But you will, yoi." Marco intones, and Ace has known this man for years, but for the life of him cannot decipher the tone. "Won't you, firecracker?"

"Luffy… He's given up _everything_ for me." Ace chokes, and he thinks of Nami's tale and thinks about Luffy, at seven, straw hat on his head and dreams bigger than the sea he hailed from. _I don't have bonds with pirates. Leave._ "You were ready to go to battle for me, I'm just saying that I'm still going to be in that battle… and I… I cannot…" He wishes this wasn't so goddamn hard. He wishes he was stronger and better and freer and less selfish. "I am the son of Gol D. Roger." Ace feels Marco's sharp intake of breath and doesn't dare look for the den-den mushi's expression "I would've never expected _anybody_ to come get me because for the longest time, ever since I knew whose blood ran through my veins, the world did not miss an opportunity to remind me that no one wanted me to be born."

"Ace, that's–" But Whitebeard must interrupt him because Ace continues unhindered.

"I had made peace with my death." It is still surreal to him. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish. I'm sorry I'm even asking this when I know what it means and the consequences it could bring, but all this time, I've been out with you… happy, fully happy since the days of Luffy and I as children and all I can think about is that my happiness cost my little brother his dream and it's about to cost him his life, too. I cannot do it alone. We won't make it. So, please, if you could do for him… what you would've done for me… I keep thinking that my brother deserves it much more than I ever will." He places the speaker against his forehead, bites his lip in an effort to stop his sobbing (nothing to do for his tears), and he begs. Ace begs because this is the most important thing he has ever wished for and he cannot hold it against his Pops is he says no but…

"Any little brother of my kids is family of mine." Ace _wails._

"Thank you... Thank you..." He stays there, thanking Whitebeard again and again; blown away once again by how far people are willing to go for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this chapter holds a companion one-shot. It's the full conversation in between Whitebeard, Ace and Marco, from Marco's perspective. I hope you enjoy it if you'd like to check it out :)


	13. Luffy's Nakama: The Planning Begins

When Sengoku sees them on the bow of the ship challenging the might of Marineford he will not be surprised. He has known, at some level, that with each signature of approval he'd signed, the deal was slowly fading away. Their application papers, vouched by their leader, showed powerful and 'just' recruits... Men and women who wouldn't tolerate corruption or abuse of power or enslavement. But these men and women sworn-in their white to the whims of one Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, _not_ the World Navy. As they gather together, all of them emerging from different ships at different times, bringing allies each more outrageous than the last... the former marines stand at the front of a rebellion that they have orchestrated, ready to die for the sake of one man. _There aren't enough collars in the world,_ he thinks.

* * *

Ace emerges from the backroom of the kitchen -where the crew keeps their den-den mushi- with eyes more red than when he left, but the ghost of a smile is visible and Ussop knows what the answer is before he says it.

"The Whitebeard Pirates will help us. They already have a plan to sneak into the Marineford Bay." Nami throws her hands in the air and leans back, ecstatic. It's not enough yet, but it's definitely a step in the right direction. "But they don't know if they can convince their allies to participate, I'll be making some calls to my own friends though, hopefully give them a push to help us." Ace looks uncomfortable, Ussop notices.

"We will need all the allies we can get." Sanji agrees, already lighting a cigarette. Not unusual behavior, though Sanji tends to avoid smoking anywhere near the kitchen. Most of the table nods in agreement.

"We only know of one man who can free Luffy before they can kill him, though." Robin says.

"Heavy artillery will do nothing for us if we cannot get the collar off him before they blow him up." Zoro adds, painting a mental picture none of them wants to entertain. Ace seems to be choking on air.

"Someone with the power to remove the collar without killing him..." Nami catches on. Ussop has his suspicions, but he _really_ hopes he's wrong.

"Oh!" Brook says smiling. "I think I know who we're talking about! A most unlikely ally, yohohoho!"

"Who's that?" Ace finally caves to his curiosity.

"Worst Generation Member and Warlord, Trafalgar Law." Robin states, making Ussop's heart twitch... Of course it had to be the creepy doctor, _of course._

"Do you think he will help?" Ace's face scrunches in confusion, as if trying to understand why a pirate would put his life on the line for his marine brother. Intellectually, Ussop sees the confusion but... well, this is Luffy they're talking about, he's seen weirder things.

"He might." Nami jumps in, before deflating. "Luffy and him have an… understanding, but he also holds on to a bit of resentment."

"…What did Luffy do to him?" Ace ventures cautiously as the people around him start averting their gazes.

"He, uhm. Well, he ripped off his arm." Ussop finally says. That weekend in Sabaondy had been wild now that he's thinking about it.

"What?"

"He totally put it back together!" Chopper is clearly defending Luffy, but there's no avoiding how flustered he is. "And then Luffy vouched for him to become a Warlord. I checked his arm myself, perfect working condition."

"Is the revolutionary army worth a try?" Zoro interjects, but Robin is shaking her head before he even finishes.

"No one knows how to contact them and even if we do, there's no guarantee they'll help us."

"It's too risky to lose time in what might be a wasted effort." Nami agrees.

"We know of a another group who owes us a favor." Sanji says, and his one visible eyebrow is frowning, but his voice is firm.

"Oh, Sanji-bro, are you sure?" Franky questions.

"It's now or never, right?" The blonde cook states, though he certainly looks unhappy at the prospect. "We should also contact Duval and his band of bikers."

"That's so manly..." Franky yells. "SUPER! I can definitely ask the Franky Family to help!"

"Do you guys think... Rayleigh would help?" Ussop says softly, almost as if he doesn't want them to hear him. It's a crazy idea, but then again, everything about this plan is crazy.

"He does have a bit of a soft spot for Luffy..." Chopper mentions, thinking.

"Like everyone else on the planet." Zoro snorts derisively, but there's no masking the fondness in his voice.

"Well, maybe if the right person asks..." At Robin's tone, some eyes swivel towards Ace who immediately frowns. Ussop is confused... why should Ace ask?

"Who are we talking about?" The pirate questions, arms crossed over his chest. His muscles are bulging and Ussop is very easily reminded that this man is a _Whitebeard Pirate,_ a commander no less.

"Oh well, Mister Rayleigh is an incredibly powerful man!" Brook jumps in, hand stopping from where he's been tuning his violin. "He used to be the first mate of the pirate king, yohohoho! We've ran into him once or twice while we've been on Sabaondy." More like turned a blind-eyes to his entire existence but sure, that also works, and Ussop's supposed to be the liar.

"He's SUPER nice!" Franky's opinion seems to miss Ace, who blanches and stares accusingly at Nico Robin. As always, their no-nonsense archeologist does not look the least bit disturbed. One day, Ussop wants Robin's absolute nerves of steel.

"I'll ask." Is all Ace says, but Ussop is still confused... Shouldn't Franky go? Him and Rayleigh had hit it off geeking out on ships or if anything maybe Zoro...?

"Why is Ace asking?" Nami covers Chopper's mouth with her hand, and straightens her shoulders, ready to let the subject go when Ace answers.

"Gol D. Roger was my father." Ussop takes a sharp breath, almost choking on air. _What is up with Luffy's relatives for god's sake._ That's one way to silence a room. Ace is staring at the table hard enough that he might actually set it on fire.

"SUPER! Rayleigh might actually agree." Franky says, dismissing the air of surprise. Ace looks at him with wide-eyes, but Ussop isn't sure what reaction the other man is expecting. I mean, it's surprising sure, but it's certainly not the biggest shock Ussop's had this week.

"There's one more person who might help." Nami says.

"Who?" Ussop asks, because in his mind these are so far all the allies they've had.

"Red-Hair Shanks." Ace immediately perks up.

"He gave Luffy his hat..." He seems to stop. "But Luffy doesn't..."

"We have the hat." Ussop interjects, something in Ace's face softens in a way that Ussop would've never thought possible for such an infamous pirate.

"Shanks absolutely _adores,_ Luffy." Ace tells them. "When I met him, he threw a party for me, just because I was related to him. I don't know if he'll help you now, in Impel Down I started hearing that Luffy has quiet the reputation as marine, but if you find him and bring him the hat you might just convince him."

"Sounds good. I'll also give Lola and her crew call." Nami says, looking down at the notes she's been taking. "Let's go over who's going to contact who. Luffy's execution is in 6 days, we all need to meet on day 5 back in Sabaondy."

And so, Franky leaves for the helm while the rest of them stay long into the night planning out each detail of the craziest plan they've tried to execute to date.


	14. Interlude: Sengoku's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, because I have no self-control, I am now posting in the early morning and at night. Twice a day guys, cause Quarantine.
> 
> Take care.
> 
> xo,  
> Dana

It started with a bang, literally, the day Monkey D. Garp destroyed his wall to spit on Sengoku's face and proceeded to quit. Shockingly violent, but also not surprising. Luffy is Garp's own flesh and blood; and one who had followed in his footsteps. When Luffy finally earned rank in the marines, (and though he won't admit it when Sakzuki took him under his wing), Garp had allowed himself to breathe easier.

Sengoku had strong-armed Garp into trusting him for Luffy's safety and Sengoku had been played himself. The child tied down with no free-will. Garp had forgiven him eventually, when Sengoku accepted Luffy's unconventional recruitment methods. His subordinates are odd, but they are good people and if Sengoku looks the other way about them having some _unsavory_ connections, well, being Fleet Admiral had to serve for _something_. The way Luffy smiled and Garp's invitation for lunch had definitely made the slip worth it. He'd made Garp believe that his grandson was safe... Now he's going to be executed. Executed for keeping to a deal Sengoku himself had had to betray. Sengoku's hands are tied, Garp knows that; but it just doesn't feel like enough.

After that particular rollercoaster, Sengoku thinks he's seen the worst of the blowback surrounding Vice-Admiral Luffy's arrest. In less than a day, the marine's have lost two powerful vice-admirals and an specialized battle squad. It isn't a devastating blow, but it also isn't something Sengoku will easily shake off either. Yet, he's been too hopeful. Out goes Garp and in comes the most unflinching of his subordinates, a man that -Sengoku is sure- will one day kick him out of his job. (And depending on how this whole execution goes, it might be sooner rather than later.)

Sengoku hadn't really _liked_ Admiral Akainu when he'd named him Admiral. The man is unshakeable, with a strong moral compass and the strenght to bring it into reality but... he can also be thorough enough to border on cruel and one-track minded in the pursuit of his goals. Dangerous characteristics in a man of so much power. Then, Sengoku had seen 14-year-old Luffy and Akainu meet. (Marineford would never be the same.) Even after their disastruos fall-out, compromised of good intentions and absolutely not tact from two powerhouses, Sengoku knows Sakazuki has never stopped being in Luffy's corner -whether the younger man knows it or not is anybody's guess.

_Absolute Justice? Justice is protecting people's right to be free! Not taking freedom away from them._

Garp is a whirlwind, but Akainu is the center of the storm, deceptively calm. Sengoku tries to diffuse the situation before it gets out of hand. Akainu believes in Absolute Justice, in the erradication of evil at the root and at whatever cost. He is surprised the admiral is here in the first place, after hearing that his former student somehow broke his brother, the son of the former pirate king, out of the marine's most secure prison.

"Former Vice-Admiral Luffy is been executed for the crime of high-treason, currently the prime suspect in orchestrating the release of Portgas D. Ace." Sengoku informs, driving home the point that despite how they're still gathering evidence, they both know Luffy did it. "He's also going to be announced as Dragon's son." Another secret Sengoku knows Akainu dislikes. Still, when the admiral speaks, only condemnation leaves his mouth.

_"What happened to the brat's deal?"_

The phone rings and Sengoku has never been so glad. He could definitely take on Sakazuki, on authority alone, but he's had such a long _day_ and he's going to have such a long _week_ and no matter what they did the execution was going to be chaotic. So, he looks at Admiral Akainu and pointedly reminds him:

"Duty calls." The man frowns, but acknowledges the dismissal. The corners of his mouth pulling downwards so insistently Sengoku thinks they'll fall off. They both know the Admiral made his point clear anyways. Sengoku picks up the phone, hoping for good news, but it is Vice-Admiral Smoker on the phone. He's probably the last person Sengoku wants to talk to at this time, because he absolutely _knows_ what's coming.

"Fleet Admiral," he begins, voice tight and gruff. Smoker doesn't sound particularly happy at any given time, but Sengoku has dealt with the man enough to know that this time he's particularly irritated. "Why am I carrying a fellow marine officer into Impel Down?" Sengoku sits down before he answers, rubbing the bridge of his nose and preparing himself for a long-winded speech that really means _because I said so, so get to it_ and that's how that goes. Smoker's furious. 

The last of his marines to make an impression regarding the subject is Rear-Admiral Coby, who had been found gagged and bound in the former Vice-Admiral Luffy's office. Coby has asked to see him. Sengoku doesn't usually take these meetings so casually, but the young marine had been betrayed by his friends and squad, Sengoku could make an exception. (Coby has always been different.) Maybe, just maybe, he thought he'd finally find someone who would complain about Monkey D. Luffy.

"Fleet Admiral." Coby acknowledges respectfully, saluting his superior officer. Sengoku has worked with high-ranking marines so long he had almost forgotten what respect looks like. This, this young man is defintely the future that Sengoku strives for. Powerful, kind and with a good head on his shoulders.

"At ease, soldier." Sengoku says, motioning for Coby to take a seat. The young man, who Sengoku still remembers was a tiny thing when he arrived at Marineford almost four years ago, immediately follows the direction. "How are you, Rear-Admiral?"

"I'm doing well, Fleet Admiral." He answers easily, and Sengoku is surprised that he means it.

"Tell me then, what brings you to my office?" Coby rustles a folder out of his coat and hands it over, it's unlabeled. Sengoku signals to open it and the younger marine nods, looking nervous. As he starts pulling out papers he notices the envelope is quiet thick. A paper clipping of Monkey D. Luffy's face greets him, and he slowly realizes what the package is. Newspaper articles, marine reports, superior officers evaluations, team statistics, even letters of gratefulness from royal families and organization. He looks at Coby questioningly.

"It's a folder detailing every single act of heroism performed by my captain since entering the marines. Well, at least to my knowledge. Among them lay letters of support from the Royal Families of Alabasta, the Fishman Race, and Elbaph and the Sakura Kingdom as well." The young man's spine is straight and his eyes are respectful, but demanding. "I am here to plead for clemency for his crimes. Vice-Admiral Luffy, a man with no previous bounty or criminal record, was sentenced to be executed for crimes he _allegedly_ committed in less than 24 hours. That is not proper procedure, and regardless, I believe that my captain's previous actions should earn him some leninency or at least, a fair trial."

Sengoku takes a deep breath and swallows back the urge to scream. How is it _possible_ for Monkey D. Luffy to have his entire organization wrapped around his finger?

"Rear-admiral." Sengoku responds patienly. "Your squad mates left you tied up to commit treason in the name of the man that you're here to defend. They betrayed you." Coby shakes his head adamantly.

"They did not betray me, Fleet Admiral. They were protecting my dream." Coby says softly, standing up to leave. "Please, think about what I've said. I firmly believe in Justice and I think so do you." A pot shot if Sengoku ever heard one, but the marine salutes him before leaving. Marching out the door, the kanji for Justice emblazoned proudly on his back.


	15. A Long Overdue Meeting: Rayleigh & Ace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

When Ace sees the former marine's secret base of operations _(and why would they need that?),_ Ace wants to cry. A tree house. Luffy's super secret, government-rebelling stronghold is a tree house. A white flag waves at the top and he rides the bubble elevator up to the top of the groves where it's barely visble from the ground. He feels his gut twist on itself all over again, leaving him a little nauseous and like there's definitely not enough air, but he dismisses the worried glance Chopper throws at him.

Ace breathes easier when he goes in. This isn't anything like the humble tree house he, Luffy and Sabo shared as kids; the significance is impossible to miss though. Like their ship, the _Thousand Sunny,_ the tree house is a mind-blowing piece of technological work, courtesy of the resident cyborg. It's big to the point of being ridiculous, with bedrooms for all the crew members, another aquarium, a hot tub, a terrace and plenty other amenities. It's homey and well-cared for and Ace swears his companions breathe easier once they're inside too.

As happy as they are to be home, though, the former marines only take enough time to eat, pack and most of them are out the door. They have no time to waste.

Robin and Ussop are traveling further into the grove where Trafalgar Law has been recently spotted. As someone whose signature ship is a submarine he's going to be one hard man to track. Sanji and Franky will be taking the _Thousand Sunny_ in the direction of Water 7, picking up a group referred to as the Franky Family, and then travelling further to an undisclosed location.

 _Some bastards owe me a favor._ Is all the cook says on the matter.

Nami, Zoro and Chopper will be taking a submarine (they have a submarine!) across the Red Line in the search of Shanks, but before that, Ace need to talk to Rayleigh to even have a chance of finding the Emperor. _Rayleigh,_ his shitty father's first mate. Ace doesn't like the idea of having anything to do with that man or anyone who knew him really.

_Ace, you'll see, we'll meet again and I'll definitely beat you!_

Some things are more important though. Nami emerges from the bowels of the tree house, now sporting a red-colored overall that is _still too short,_ but it is what she carries in her hands that interests the pirate.

"Here are some shorts and a shirt, they're Luffy's so they might be a little tight." Ace reluctantly picks the red shirt and shorts and quickly scurries off to change. He'd usually forego the shirt, but he has a pretty recognizable pirate brand on his back and they cannot afford to be spotted. Sneaking around had been bad enough, he didn't want to be in a marine uniform a second longer than he had too. When they prepare to leave, Nami and Brook staying behind to start making calls to their allies, the navigators offers him a black cowboy hat. _Robin's,_ she says, _don't let anyone catch wind that you're here._

With death threats of dismemberment were Ace to _dare_ set anything on fire; he, Zoro, and Chopper step out.

* * *

Silvers Rayleigh is old, which is the first thing Ace can process. He realizes then, that his father would also be old. If Gol D. Roger was alive, he wouldn't be the cocky smirking relatively young man he is in his old wanted poster. Silvers Rayleigh is the first moment in Ace's life where he registers his father as human.

When Chopper identifies the senior pirate inside the bar on the other side of the Archipielago, he leaves out a sigh of relief. _Sometimes he goes on swims or gets captured as a slave... on purpose._

"Is he an idiot?" Ace exclaims, entering the bar. It's empty, but for the legend and the bartender, a slender woman with a black bob.

"Rayleigh can be a hard man to find." Zoro mutters under his breathe. "Unless he wants you to find him." A laugh breaks out on the other man's face, and he takes a swing of his tumbler.

"I hear Luffy got himself into all kinds of trouble." News sure travel fast around here. Luffy's not even been in custody two days. Why is this man, a pirate, so enthused by Ace's little brother, a marine? Zoro doesn't miss a beat sitting down next to the older man and ordering something to drink, nodding at the bartender. He looks oddly at ease in this dingy bar for a man that had been an marine official not 24 hours ago.

"Nothing new there." The swordsman answers.

Chopper jumps on the counter and the woman smiles as she indulges his fist bump.

"Shakky!" The reindeer greets happily.

"I see you brought along a friend." The woman's eyes are bottomless and for a moment, Ace feels incredibly exposed. "It's been a long time since a Whitebeard pirate crossed my threshold, 'Fire Fist' Ace." Ace's fists clench but he's not sure how to react here, so he doesn't.

"Tell me." Rayleigh starts. "Why are my favorite marines harboring the man of the hour?"

"Well, we're not... marines, anymore." Chopper explains, and he loks abashed as if only now realizing how rushed their actions look. "We, hum, kind of, might've betrayed them a little? We needed to save Luffy's brother!" Rayleigh only laughs.

"Luffy's brother?" Shakky says.

"Adopted." Ace corroborates. "My father..." Suddenly, Ace isn't sure he's liking this plan. What? He just shows up here, tells this old man that he's his best friend's kid and asks him to risk his life for his little brother that has no connection to said best friend? How had Ace thought it was a good idea? He shakes his head. "You sailed with... with the Pirate King, right? And Shanks?"

Rayleigh's affable expression doesn't change but Ace can tell he has his full attention.

"I did, many years ago."

"Shanks entrusted my brother with a straw hat." And Ace has never really understood the significance of it, but apparently Rayleigh does because there's s ghost of a smile and his eyes widen the tiniest bit. "Luffy is the man who will become the King of Pirates." There is abosuletly no doubt about it in Ace's mind, unless he gets exectued before then. He chases the thought away immediately. "He has been working with the marines to... to _protect me_ , that stupid _idiot,_ and now, he's going to be executed. When m... _Roger_ died he called out thousands of men and women to sea, but _I know_ it's _Luffy_ who will stand at the top of this Great Pirate Era." Ace's body is moving on his own, he steps a little closer and stands in front of Rayleigh, gaze burning in conviction. "We need your help to save him."

The bar is so quiet that Ace worries he said something wrong, Luffy's nakama's eyes are wide, but Ace sees approval in the lock of their jaws. The woman at the bar is calmly smoking a cigarette, but Ace can see amusement dancing in her eyes. Rayleigh is looking towards him, taking Ace apart piece by piece.

"You remind me a lot of your mother." Ace careens back as if struck and Rayleigh laughs. "It's a very pirate move appealing to my sentimentality like this, Mister Zoro." The swordsman tenses, but catching no real anger in the legend's gaze, he shrugs.

"Apparently, I sail under the future King of Pirates. I need to get with the program." Rayleigh outright _guffaws_ at Zoro's flippant attitude.

"Did you know...?" Ace asks, trying to get the ground back under his feet, trying to put his utter shock in words.

"I had entertained the idea once or twice, you look a lot like your parents, to the few of us who knew them both." Ace feels his face pull into a frown, he doesn't want anyone associating him with his shitty father _on sight._ "Rouge's freckles are unmistakeable." Then again, maybe it isn't so bad. "Alas, it is you who confirmed it for me just now." Something in the man's eyes changes, it's distant and soft, melancholic really, but he's smiling at Ace just the same.

"I don't really care for my father." He feels the need to state, even though he really needs this man's help to rescue Luffy.

"A common trait for a child of the sea." Rayleigh acknowledges, and what is _that_ supposed to mean? "But, I'll help you anyways, I always had the feeling that Luffy was meant for something greater." Zoro snorts, but Chopper readily agrees. A thought seems to strike him in that moment.

"Does that mean we're now pirates?" The little reindeer seems thrilled with the idea, the entire bar erupts into laughter. Ace feels like there's a weight off his shoulder. So far, Rayleigh is an okay guy.


	16. The Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago

Trafalgar Law's arm aches when he sees Nico Robin, as it does whenever Law is forcibly reminded about that piece-of-shit Vice-Admiral that pull it off. It still remains one of Law's least favortie memories, but it is a hard thing to hate a man like Monkey D. Luffy, which means Law has to work really hard at it. Though not as far as attacking his subordinates on sight.

_I knew you could put it back together, shishishishi!_

Accompanying the former wanted woman is another one of Luffy's nakama, the sharpshooter if Law remembers correctly. He wishes he wasn't as familiar with these marines as he is, but their captain is too much of a piece of work for him to ignore. _The Will of D will bring us another storm._

When Trafalgar Law had been a little younger, there was a moment in time when he and 8 other pirates coincided in the Sabaondy Archipielago at the end of the first half of the Grand Line, they were labeled The Supernovas. Law hadn't been worried about his notoriety. As famous as the Surgeon of Death was -he wasn't in the top three bounties at the time. Besides, Sabaondy hadn't posed a challenge for talented rookies since Marineford had been moved across the Red Line. Marine's simply had been unable to recover their imminent presence there, and for the previous year it had been absolute chaos. Besides, in the landscape of Law's life, the marines were very low in the list of people Law worried about.

The Archipelago, which had been rampant with corruption before, had fallen completely out of the wagon. It was certainly the afterparty to the Grand Line's Pirate Paradise or so Law had heard. By the time he and his crew docked there though, the atmosphere seemed unusually pleasant and bright. There were whispers in the streets, but nobody seemed scared or particularly malicious.

_Sorry, I can't let you do all that dismemberment you like._

He had heard, very vaguely that things had been changing in Sabaondy in the previous couple of months. That the marine base had been remodeled and a new squad had taken to patrolling the area quiet fiercely, but it wasn't until Monkey D. Luffy ripped out his arm in a single move that Law knew exactly how fucked the pirates in the Archipielago really were. Things wouldn't be the same in Paradise with the arrival of these marines.

A rockstar with mysterious abilities regarding souls, they said there is no hiding from him.

An archipelago-wide security system built by a man who had made himself a living weapon.

A spy who had thousands of eyes and ears.

A beast of the forest with an impossible eye for detail.

A cook who could pursue you from the skies.

A former thief with an unfailing nose for treasure.

A sniper who never missed his shot.

A swordsman capable of sinking battleships.

And the man who tied them all together, the Watchdog of Sabaondy Archipielago. Former protegé of Admiral Akainu and grandson of Garp The Fist.

Luffy hadn't been a Vice-Admiral then, that would come later, after something or other heroic on Fishman Island.

Law got away because of a complete stroke of luck, and his devil fruit managed to save his arm. He knows many of the Supernovas weren't so lucky. Famously, it had been the end to Eustass 'Captain' Kidd's journey -who had been the highest bounty on the island at the time. The Vice-Admiral's crew brought in 5 out of the 9 superpowers on the island, earning what would be Luffy's epithet in one go.

_Devil Child and Sogeking, huh?_

Law likes the reindeer better. He's always felt on edge around the archeologist, her own past hitting too close to home for Law. How a woman with a story like that can work for the marines he will never know, though Law himself isn't any better.

"Well, this is a surprise." Law greets, nodachi placed in his shoulder comfortably. Law leans forward in interest, placing the tumbler of rum he'd been nursing on the table, freeing his hands. Luffy and him might be on the same side now, but Law knows the unpredictable little shit a bit too well for him to let his guard down. Specially with the combination in front of him. (Not that there really are member's of Luffy's squad that you'd call _safe,_ only deceptively so.)

"Traffy." Law's eyes immediately twitch at the nickname, damn that fucking marine. Robin smiles without remorse, her companion proves to be a bit more wary -looking around at Law's crew around the bar. Outnumbered is definitely a key word. Bepo's eyes are fixed on them, waiting for a signal from Law.

"Where's your idiot watchdog?" He inquires in curiosity. Not, mind you, that Law has any interest in running into Monkey D. Luffy if he can help it. It is just decidedly _odd_ to see his tight-knit group apart.

"Impel Down." It takes real effort to keep the surprise off his face. Luffy does travel often to the prison, but from Nico-ya's face, Law gets the message.

"Luffy has been set up for execution, based on the identity of his father." The sniper explains. Luffy's father? Law knows his _grandfather_ was a marine as well. Luckily enough, he'd only seen Monkey D. Garp from afar. Law had never spared the missing link between them a single thought. Figured he was dead. Who could be notable enough for their marine-hero of a kid to be sentenced to execution? "You will get a summon to fight at Marineford any day now. We came to ask for your help."

"My... help?" Were these people crazy? They did know he was a pirate, right? And one who worked for the marines to boot? He's probably the person who would want to help them the least.

_Sure, shishishi, I'll vouch for you._

"In exchange for something, of course." Nico Robin smoothly intervenes. "Say, accidentally taking out a Warlord during the commotion?" This time there is no hiding the absolute shock written all over Law's face, but in a couple of moments he smiles. His grin, although a happy one, is certainly fitting of his nickname, all teeth and no cheer. (Unpredictable little shit indeed...) He almost asks _how_ they know about him and Doflamingo, but this woman had successfully ran from the entire world for more than two decades. Well, maybe something could be arranged.

"What, exactly, do you need?" The marines smile.

* * *

"I always figured his grandfather had just gotten through to him in the end." Shanks is bitter. It's moments like these that remind him that it doesn't matter how powerful you are, no one is omnipotent. He still feels like he should've known better, Luffy -even as a child- isn't the type of person to break a promise and as Shanks entrusted him his old captain's hat, there had been no doubt in his mind.

_I'm going to be the King of Pirates._

"Did you regret it?" The swordsman asks, and his eye is piercing. Right now, it's focused on his empty sleeve. Shanks can see why Mihawk would take a student, if he'd been confronted with a gaze like that.

"Not for a second." Zoro seems content by his answer and chugs on the sake the Emperor has provided. "You've been with him since the beginning?"

"No, the beginning was in Marinford. Luffy was trained there." The man shakes his head, his tone sounds off. Shanks knows an omission when he sees one. "None of us were around then, but when Luffy made official, yeah. I was the first idiot to join his crew." Despite his gruff words, there's no regret in Zoro's words. "He bribed me." Shanks almost spits out some sake at the nonchalant statement, and he can see from the Pirate Hunter's amused glint that it had been on purpose.

Shanks takes a deep breath.

"If possible, I would like to know that story." The former marine smirks.

He's not sure how one story turns into several, but the more he listens to the clipped retelling of Luffy and his crew's adventures, the more Shanks laughs. Clearly, his little Anchor hadn't changed at all.

"I was surprised at the nickname." He tells Zoro, and he knows by the heavyness in his lids that it's later than he'd intended this little conversation to go on for.

"I think anyone who wasn't there would be." Zoro answers. "I shouldn't have doubted our ability to apprehend all the rookies, but it was still a little surprising." He's obviously referring to the infamous incident in the Archipelago, when Luffy's name became famous even amongst Pirate circles. (The Supernova Trials, no?)

"I heard half of them passed through though, there's that Warlord for example." Zoro's still smirking.

"Yeah, Luffy let them go." The swordsman reveals. _What?_ But if Shanks thinks about it, it does sound like something Luffy would do, though he severely doubts his ability to guess why. "No pirate without his approval goes on to the New World, that's why they call him the Watchdog." It still felt odd to Shanks, the Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago. "Most don't see it that way. Slave traders, rapists, conquerors, anyone who's in the sea for the wrong reasons... They'll never make it pass Sabaondy, Luffy's always protecting what it means to him to be a pirate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Just like chapter 12 (Worthy of Love), this chapter marks the beginning of a companion story. It's a prequel to WWW, named The Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago, it follows Luffy and the crew during their time stationed in Sabaondy. The teaser/prologue is now available as well, so be sure to check it out!


	17. Luffy's Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

"For all that you've been wild, Vice-Admiral, I never thought I'd see you in chains." Luffy smiles up at Magellan, appreciating the sentiment. Of course, the prison warden doesn't know he's _only_ seen Luffy in chains -just, very sneaky, mystery chains.

"Shishishi! It's a little surprising for me too!" He says, nose twisting from the stale elevator air. He'd brought Ace in just a few days ago, it's strange to think that this time he's staying for good.

"I don't know how." Smoker cuts in, and Luffy has been witness to his bad mood all morning. "He's been a menace since day one." The fellow vice-admiral is chewing on his tobacco, but they're unlit due to regulation.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughs taking it as a compliment, maybe his friend is on to something there.

"Why are you so cheerful?!" Smoker demands, not the first inquiry following that line of thought. Luffy hasn't been able to stop grinning since he got arrested, and Smoker is taking his attitude surrounding arrest like a personal insult.

"Well, it's just... Ace is _free."_ His crew had done it! He looks at Magellan. "I'm sorry about that. Not sorry, sorry, because there's no way I could've left Ace to die but... I know you love your job."

The gaze Magellan sends him is unreadable, but the other man doesn't look affronted. Smoker hits Luffy upside the head. Luffy needs to concentrate to avoid tripping, the handcuffs on him are doing wonders on keeping him just that little bit dizzy and weak.

"Stop admitting to alleged crimes!" Luffy laughs again, delighted. Smoker looks equally upset at Luffy for being an idiot, and at himself, for advising a criminal. Luffy's going to miss Smoker, and Tashigi, he's going to miss Magellan, and Hina... and crap he's met a lot of precious people during this marine business, hasn't he?

The doors finally open at level 6, and as soon as Smoker steps out, the jeering starts. It's the usual "government dog", "shitty marine", and stupid stuff like that that Luffy's heard hundreds of times. When the former vice-admiral steps out, though, and the inmates realized _he's_ the one being brought in, the room goes silent. Then, it explodes into cheers.

Luffy ignores them as he goes through without a care. Some inmates are more familiar than others.

"Well, well, well..." Crocodile's voice is gravel, cutting through the ruckus. "Vice-admiral... I'm just _thrilled_ that you'll be enjoying Level 6's hospitality with us." Smoker scuffs at the former warlord with impossible disdain.

"Watchdog!" Guy with wings, he's funny.

"He's in and out of here every week, Mad Monk, do you need to lose your heads every single time?" This is the guy that could turn his arm into a flute. _Still pretty cool,_ Luffy thinks.

"A fellow blue-blood..." A voice cuts through the darkness.

"Keep your mouth shut, Shiryu." Magellan barks.

On they go, deep into the bowels of the prison.

"Chains suit you, Watchdog." Ah, _this_ person, Luffy remembers.

_I'm going to conquer the New World._

"Metal guy." He greets, and how nice is it that his cell will be across Eustass Kidd? Luffy wonders if the other's sanity can deal with him for prolonged periods of time, this is going to be fun.

"It's Eustass!" Luffy laughs, looking over at Kid all wrapped up in chains. From here he can see the cut above his eyebrow from where Luffy punched him that one time.

"Shut up, you damn pirate!" Smoker roars. Eustass glares at him, but taking one look at the towering form of the prison's warden, falls decidedly silent. Luffy's cell opens and he's chained up to the wall, his arm stretched uncomfortably. Smoker's movements would never be called kind, but Luffy can tell he's trying to be gentle.

"You're a good guy, Smokey." But Luffy had already known.

" _Tcht._ " The man answers. "Don't get sappy with me."

"We must go." Magellan prompts. Luffy knows that the Warden following them all the way to the cell isn't protocol and smiles at his friend.

"I'll see you soon!" He raises his hand, which moves barely a couple of inches but the chains rattle like the devil.

"Don't act like it'll be for a social call!" Smoker's tone borders on annoyed, but only manages to sound resigned. With the whirring of the elevator the government officials are gone.

"What are you doing here... Luffy?" For a moment he startles, searching through the dark and suddenly, he's grinning so hard his cheeks hurt.

"Jinbei! It's so good to see you! Here I thought metal guy would be my only company!" Luffy says, then frowns.

"Don't you dare drag me into your nonsense!" He ignores Eustass without much care.

"Wait, why are you in prison?"

"I refused to fight at Ace's execution. I will be kept here until after..." Jinbei looks at Luffy intently. "They know it was you... Your comrades made it sound like you had an alibi."

"I do, shishishi, I was with my grandpa at Marineford all morning. The food was fantastic." Even now his mouth is watering a little. " I didn't really think there was a way for Ace to disappear and for it to not be blamed on me, though."

"Because you're brothers." Jinbei states.

"Brothers?!" Exclaims someone down the hall, Luffy thinks it might be the music man.

"Yeah, but Ace's freedom was part of the deal for me to become a marine in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Mah, it's such a long story, shishishi." Luffy loks at the ceiling, pitch black. "Besides, it doesn't really matter now, I've been discharged. They'll announce my execution soon."

"They'll execute you?!" Luffy knows why he's surprised, former marine officers are hardly executed, if ever -gives the navy a bad reputation. Apparently the government thinks the public shame will be worth it to stick it to his dad though.

"Nothing official yet," he says flippantly, "but it's just a matter of time."

"Won't your prison-breaking pals come and help you out?" Eustass mocks.

"They could." Luffy acknowledges. "But there's a lot more than these chains keeping me here."

"Luffy..."

"Jinbei, did I ever tell you..." Luffy interrupts, because he's been bursting with energy since morning. "I've always wanted to be a pirate?" And when was the last time Luffy could say that?

"EHHHHHH?!" Erupts all across the ward.

"Shishishishi!" Maybe his stay here won't be so boring, his cellmates are such funny people.

"I can see it." Jinbei says, and there's something serious in his voice.

"Huh?" Luffy questions.

"You as a pirate, Luffy." Jinbei says, and his sounding a little amused. "I can definitely see it."

_Vice-Admiral, did you kidnap the mermaid princess?_

Luffy laughs because his heart is very warm at the words, but there's something bitter in there too.


	18. Enter: Red Hair Shanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, this chapter was Shank's originals introduction. The little snippet with Zoro was added on the fly, and published because I forgot I hadn't introduced him yet lol. In the end, I thought it was a cool teaser and well, it has stayed so.
> 
> Stay safe

Zoro, Nami and Chopper left Sabaondy two days ago. Miraculously, Rayleigh had given them a vivre card for Shanks -otherwise, Zoro thinks the roaming emperor would've been impossible to find. He is -unsurprisingly- in the New World and only Franky's new Shark Submerger IV, which exceeds the previous depth limit of the Shark Submerge III, has allowed them to cross without waiting for a ship to be coated.

Ace had wanted to come with them, and his temper has _flared_ in retaliation, but in the end, he was too injured, too tired and too much of a wanted figure in that moment for such a stealthy mission. Besides, he needed to start coordinating the allies that the former marines did not know themselves. Brook staying to do the same.

Ussop had wanted to come with the Shanks Team too, his dad being part of the crew and all, but as the group with the farthest to travel and the higher possibility of encountering combat, they needed the crew's doctor and Zoro's firepower on hand. The Shark Submerge IV, for all it could dive to 10000 meters, could only fit 3 people safely.

Zoro eyes the mysterious straw hat form the corner of his eye, worn over Nami's thick head of tangerine hair. It looks as worn out as his current wearer did. Nami doesn't dare sleep yet. Something ridiculous like Zoro might lose them, _they were following a vivre card, how?_ But then she's also mentioning that the currents here were this or that and Zoro decides to just lets her be.

She is worried, they all are really.

The submarine has been traveling farther and far longer than they'd intended. This would be their third day at sea. If they don't find the emperor today, they'd have to go back empty-handed or risk not making it to the rendezvous on time. Suddenly, Nami makes a choked sound of something aching to victory. Zoro looks over and sees the little vivre card pressing tightly against the top of the glass that holds it. It's message is clear. _Up._

* * *

Compared to the ocean's depths, the outside is glowing, almost too brilliant for their unaccostumed eyes. When Zoro finally blinks away the overexposure, the _Red Force_ is the first thing he sees. Red Haired Shank's ship, like any Emperor's, is gigantic. Nami looks put out when they emerge to find themselves in the middle of nowhere. They'd been hoping to find the Emperor's crew on an island, where their intrusion could've been easily dismissed. There will be no dismissing two foreign presences aboard a ship sailing the middle of the New World.

"Chopper, keep the sub up, in case we need to jump off the ship." She swallows, taking out her clima tact and taking out a cloud with a little colorful cap. Zoro still cannot believe Nami had stolen a piece of soul from Big Mom, shaking his head as he focuses his senses. The ship is filled with active people, probably getting ready for lunch. They are making good time, if this doesn't take too long they might be able to meet up with the Whitebeard Pirates and coat this ship along with theirs before crossing the Red Line.

 _If,_ Zoro reminded himself, the Red Force's captain decides to help them.

Zoro realizes while talking to the other, that while several knew about Luffy's _deal_ to the marines with varying degrees of detail, only Zoro really knows about Luffy's connection to Red Haired Shanks. Unlike Nami or Robin, Zoro doesn't find out by accident, Luffy tells him during one of the early days when Zoro had been the only crew member Luffy trusted. Even before Coby, when his captain was still surrounded by small-fry marines. They haven't travelled with marines outside of Luffy's crew since Brook had joined -unless they were delivering prisoners to Impel Down.

_You have a good dream, Zoro, I'll make sure you get there._

Zoro has long known that Luffy finds his crew's dreams incredibly precious, fueled on by the resignation that he will never accomplish his own. (Well, he would now if his nakama had anything to say about it.)

As Nami's glutton of a cloud grew, Zoro jumps on top of it. A part of him feels odd without his officer's jacket, despite how he has never considered himself particularly attached to it. He'd better get used to it.

"Good luck, guys." Chopper says, Zoro grunts and Nami waves. Up they go. The mood in the ship is lighthearted and familiar, plenty of members lazing around while others carry this or that around the deck. No sign of red hair, though. They land with a heavy thud in the middle of the ship, no reason for the pirates to think that him and Nami are sneaking. Zoro sees his companion raise a hand to keep the straw hat on her head as the wind blows at them. For a moment, nothing happens; Zoro keeps his hand on Wadō just in case. Outrage soon follows.

"Who are you?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Where they just riding a cloud?"

"Are you looking for a fight?"

The voices clash and merge all over each other, joining the cacophony of weapons being drawn.

"Shut up! What is happening?" The noise doesn't necessarily die, but it certainly becomes lower in volume. The man that breaks the circle of pirates that had quickly formed around the two former marines is absolutely massive. He has a striped shirt and his eyes are narrowed behind tiny red goggles, on one hand he carries a piece of meet that immediately reminds Zoro of Luffy, in the other he has a gun. His eyes dissect the former marines on his ship before settling on Nami, or if Zoro guesses correctly, Nami's _head._ "Call the captain." Immediately one of the pirates runs off and murmuring starts rampant around them.

For a moment, Zoro and Nami do not dare _move._

A presence is coming closer and the sea of people part to show through a living legend, the man who infected Zoro's own captain with Grand Line wanderlust, Emperor of the Sea, Red-Haired Shanks. Nami slowly puts away her climate tact and signals Zoro to do the same. The beast in Zoro, the part of his soul with unquenchable blood thirst and ambition, the one that dominates over a cursed blade, stutters at the thought of letting his guard down when surrounded... but he's not here to fight today. Slowly and willfully, he unbends his knees and lets his sword go all the way back into the scabbard with a small sigh of metal. Both of them show their open palms.

"We didn't come for trouble." Nami says. "You're Red Haired Shanks." She states. _A bit unnecessarily,_ Zoro muses.

"I also know who you are, Wheater Witch Nami, Pirate Hunter Zoro." The Emperor's scarred gaze matches theres and it's been a long time since Zoro felt so small. Zoro's eyes narrowed and his hands twitch but he does not move. How...? Luffy's _brother_ had no idea who they were, how does a fuckin _Emperor...?_ Shanks eyes are still deadly serious, eyeing them up and down, eyes narrowing even further when they take in the straw hat. "You sail under Anchor, of course I keep up with his news, which is why I'm very intrigued as to why two _marines_ are on my ship."

_Shanks absolutely adores Luffy._

_"Former_ marines. We came to talk." Zoro interjects, taking the brunt of the pirate captain's focus. "About Luffy."

"I find it very curious that he would give you that hat." Another pirate interrupts, long shotgun resting on his shoulders and a cigarette dangling from his lips. Zoro grows annoyed.

"He couldn't really bring it into Impel Down with him." So, Zoro needs to work on his tact, because suddenly it's really hard to breath.

"...come again?" It's Nami who answers the red-haired man.

"They're going to execute him in three days." Nami tells him, the Emperor's expression thunders and Zoro realizes that in comparison, the pirate had looked downright friendly when they'd boarded the ship. "It's a very long story but, we came to ask for your help." She takes a step forward, taking the hat off her head and walking boldly up to the captain. No one stops her, she reaches out a dainty hand and offers Red-Hair the straw hat. A lesser man might've missed it, but Zoro's trained under Hawk-Eyes Mihawk, he identifies immediately the very real sadness in Red-Hair's eyes. The pirate shakes his head minutely.

"You keep that safe for him." He smiles, and with it the tension that had been brewing since Zoro placed a foot on this ship vanishes as if it had never even existed. He smirks, Luffy's role model was quiet a powerful man. "Tell me the details on the way, where are we going? Where's your ship?"

"We don't have a ship, we have a submarine. And the execution will be at Marineford's old HQ, across the Red Line." Nami tells him, pulling out a mini den-den mushi. Zoro catches a couple of knowing chuckles at the statements. A whispered _'Anchor never gets any less weird, does he?'_ If they only knew. "Chopper."

"Nami!" The little reindeer exclaims. "Are you okay?" Nami smiles at him, and up at the towering figure of Red Hair.

"I am. I'm giving directions to the Red Force to start sailing to the first rendezvous point, set the automatic pilot and keep me posted on how it goes. I'll be down in a while."

"They're going to help us save Luffy?!" The reindeer cheers. Shanks smiles at the den-den mushi and Nami followes, answering with a satisfied:

"Uhm!"

"Nami, you're the navigator, right?" Shanks cuts in as the call ends, Nami nods. He signals to the ponytail man with the shotgun. "This is Benn, he'll take you to the helm so that you can tell us where to go." Nami nods, looking at Zoro who nods as well. Shanks turns to him. "Think you can fill me in on the mess Anchor got himself into?" Zoro _really_ doesn't want to be the one to fill on Luffy's status, but he doesn't think he has a choice.

"Do you have any booze?" The pirate bursts out laughing.

"Sure thing, come on."


	19. The Allies Arrive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've officially entered the second half of this story. Yay!

Ace hasn't had time to realize how much he's been missing his family. The part of Luffy's crew that stayed, Rayleigh, even Shakky... Ace knows they're wonderful people, and they're really good to him, but when Marco enters the tree house, blue fire still clinging to him, Ace feels like he might cry and there is no shame in how tightly he grabs on to his brother.

Ace is trying to put into words just how incredibly _heavy_ he feels, how quickly he feels like he's sinking and how terrified he is that he's going to lose his little brother. Marco's hand wastes no time ruffling his hair and Ace's resolves falters and he lets out a hiccup.

"It's good to see too-yoi." Ace nods into his brother chest before stepping back, grinning up at Marco. _It'd been so long,_ how had Ace been away from home so long? "Run me through what's happening."

Marco is here to serve as liaison between the former marines and the Whitebeard Pirates, flying over the Red Line while the rest of the crew prepares the ship. He's the first member of the alliance who arrives. He looks over at Rayleigh, sitting at the bar where he'd been drinking in daylight -as usual- and relaying Ace with tales about his mother. The air becomes heavy when the two first mate's lock eyes, but then Marco's smiling and Rayleigh invites him a drink.

The meeting of the allies begin.

* * *

The Bounties come in on the early news of day 3. Ace is surprised when Shakky shows them too him.

"Pirate Hunter" Roronoa Zoro.

"Weather Witch" Nami.

"Sogeking" Usopp.

"Black Leg" Sanji.

"Beast Whisperer" Tony Tony Chopper.

"Devil Child" Nico Robin.

"Cyborg" Franky.

"Dead Bones" Brook.

The skeletons looks fondly upon the posters.

"Doesn't it bother you, yoi?" It's Marco, who has been reading the day away, that asks, but Ace is also curious.

"Yohohoho." The skeleton laughs. "Not at all, I was a pirate during my first life. I joined the marines because of Luffy."

Ace doesn't know which part of that sentence is strangest, but Marco dismisses the motion and before Ace can ask, he's asleep.

* * *

Hachi's involvement is a complete accident, but a very welcomed surprise. The first Ace hears about involving the fishman pirates is in a hushed conversation between Brook and Shakky. They discuss the idea of asking them for help over the first few days, but eventually decide it's too risky and there's no way to send a reliable message on time.

Sad, because the fishmen would've been invaluable in a battle at sea, but nothing to be done now. They only have four days and the reminder bites Ace deeply. Four days to scramble around and manage to pull-off the most daring rescue the world has ever seen.

Luffy's miracle making seems to be with them when on day 3 a pink Octopus fishman bursts through the base. Only Ace and Brook are present.

"Mister Hacchi!" The musician acknowledges, delight coloring his tone.

"Brook!" He greets. "Where is everybody? I've heard about Luffy... is it true that they plan to execute him?" The skeleton's mood gives a U turn, but his expression is determined.

"Ah, it is." Brook states calmly, and suddely it feels a little chilly around the room. "Not that we're going to let that happen, yohohoho!" Ace found the skeleton creepy before, but in that moment he looks terrifying.

"The Sun Pirates want to help." Hacchi states without preamble.

"Mister Hacchi..."

"Princess orders." Hacchi smiles happily. "I cannot possibly go against her highness's will."

Ace wants to point out that the fishman is a pirate, but he's not going to shoot himself in the foot like that. They need all the help they can get. At dinnertime, Ace is relegated with the story of how his brother saved a mermaid princess.

* * *

While Ace and their gathering allies are enjoying dinner, Garp the Fist has finally tracked down his criminal of a son. He's prepared to take the door of this stupid base down if he has to, and when he's considering doing exactly that -consequences be damned!- they open. Garp gets the shock of his life.

"You're that other brat!" He exclaims, said other brat looks at Garp with wide eyes.

"Huh?"

* * *

Before food and stories about Ace's little brother, Robin and Ussop arrive, mission objective completed.

They have interesting reactions to their bounties. Robin seems to be slightly upset, and Ace turns to tell her -well, he's not sure what to say, but _something_ when Ussop beats him to it. The young man looks over at his comrade, eyes shining and says:

"Robin!" He's waving his wanted poster around and jumpin on the sofa. "Robin! This is the first step to being true warriors of the sea! Luffy will be so proud!" And Ace watches the frown melt from Robin's face and smile at the younger, and she means it.

"Very exciting, indeed."

Their new ally doesn't warm Ace's heart nearly as much.

Ace is immediatly apprehensive of Trafalgar Law. Whether his caution is born from the fact that the pirate is famous for dismembering his enemies or just the captain of a rival crew, is up for debate, but Ace is mostly concerned that the key figure of their plan is probably their shakiest ally. If Trafalgar changes his mind or betrays them, there will be no way to rescue Luffy.

"Stop glaring at me, Fire Fist-ya." The other man says, calmly laying on one of the living room couches, looking decidely at home as he sifts through the newspaper. Has he been here before? Ace can hear Robin and Ussop working in the kitchen.

"I heard my little brother ripped out your arm."

"I see you have Whatdog-ya's tact." The Warlord says, though initially suprised, easily immersing himself back into his reading. _Tch._ As if the paper could be interesting. The hand that flips to the next page has DEATH spelled out on his fingers, what a creep.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Ace doesn't give him time to answer that because there's a a more pressing question on his mind. "Why are you helping us?"

"Nico-ya has assured me a quid-pro-quo."

"What is it?" The surgeon looks up coldly at Ace, enough intention that Ace feels flames flicker across his shoulder blades.

"That," he says pointedly, "is none of your business."

* * *

Nami calls right before dinner starts. Ace picks up the den-den mushi after setting down the last plate, glaring at Trafalgar all the way -who ignores him, the bastard. The table has two different reactions to hearing that the Roaming Emperor, Red Hair Shanks, is on his way. For those in the know, it's a huge relief and definitely a fantastic omen. For those that hadn't know, well, they were a little surprised.

Trafalgar Law actually chokes on what he's drinking and the biker gang leader, a man Ace has learned is named Duval tips his chair so far back he falls. Hacchi just looks around and wonders why he's not _more_ _suprised._ Marco chuckles easily under his breath.

The crewmembers' reaction to being wanted criminals vary.

Zoro offers a very nonchalant, "so, am I worth more than the cook?"

Choper cannot contain his excitement at being recognized as a "real pirate".

Nami cries that her head is the most expensive thing about her.

* * *

Sanji and Franky arrive late on the fourth day, accompanied by a tall, slender woman. She is reserved and coy, but the swirl in her eyebrow is unmistakably genetic.

"I'm Vinsmoke Reiju." The name sends alarms ringing in Ace's brain, but in that particular moment he doesn't really connect the dots, which considering how uncomfortable Sanji looks, is probably for the best. "I'll be the liaison between you and the Vinsmokes, this will be our way to pay off our acquired debt." No one in the room, neither Ace, nor Marco, nor Trafalgar have any idea what she's talking about and they're all uninterested enough to not ask.

Marco later on fills him in who the Vinsmoke's are and Ace thinks back that his brother has formed the weirdest friendships.

The Franky Family also arrive with them. Apparently, they are a gang that Franky used to run in Water 7 before becoming a marine. (And what is _up_ with the backstories of these marines?) Additionally, he tells them that Iceburg (Water 7's mayor!) has lent them some men from his Galley La Company.

"He's SUPER cool like that!" Is all Franky says on the subject.

"Wanted posters?" Sanji exclaims surprised from where he'd been catching up with Brook inside the kitchen. Seconds later, he comes into the living room. "Oi, Franky!" He makes a beeline for the cyborg, bringing the worn wanted posters with him. They're barely days old but they've been held by anybody who has stopped by. "Look at this! We have bounties. This is so strange. Hopefully, it'll make more popular with the ladies!" Are those... heart-shaped eyes? Franky eyes his poster.

"Cyborg Franky, hahahaha!" The man stands up, holding his signature pose, looking ridiculously big in the room. "SUPERRR!"

* * *

On the fifth night, sitting around one table stands the most colorful arrangement of people Ace has ever seen at once, and Ace is a member of the Whitebeard Pirates.

The Leader of a Biker Gang. Duval.

A daughter of Big Mom. Lola.

A robot-engineered princess of a criminal empire. Reiju.

One of the 7 Warlords of the Sea. Trafalgar.

A Fishman from the Sun Pirates. Hacchi.

The former first mate to the Pirate King. Rayleigh.

The first mate of the Whitebeard Pirates. Marco.

A small division of former marines.

And Ace himself.

Only missing from the table, and on their way at full speed is the Red Force, carrying a second Emperor of the Sea.

 _Only you, Luffy,_ he thinks to himself, _only you._

Nico Robin takes the lead.

"Shall we go over the plan one more time?" She smiles, and Ace starts believing little by little that they might just pull this off.


	20. To the Execution Platform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go :)

Admiral Akainu doesn't consider himself a sentimental man, but seeing the brat bloodied and bruised, pinned against the wall like an insect makes something in him twitch. Luffy has committed high-treason, no doubt about that; but Akainu has locked plenty of marines behind bars without condemnnig them to the lowest levels of Hell or sentencing them to execution. His eyes land on the collar, almost hidden from view due to Luffy's lowered head. Things with Luffy had always been different.

"Brat." He greets, cutting an imposing figure in the middle of the secret prison level, none of the inmates dare yell slurs at him. Silence greets him. "Oi, Brat." Silence, the younger man doesn't even move. The admiral's vein pops in annoyance. "Luffy." Suddenly, his cellmate spins a kick in the other man's directions and Akainu catches the familiar snot bubble bursting, Luffy raises his head in startlement. _Sleeping,_ the admiral realizes, controlling the urge to face palm. Finally, Luffy's eyes land on him and immediately go wide.

"S-s-s-sensei?!" His cellmate, Warlord Jinbei, Akainu acknowleges in his mind, seems equally surprised.

"Sensei?!" The busy-bodies echo.

"Vice-admiral." At this Luffy pouts, and stares at him taunting.

"Oh, haven't you heard the news? I'm not a marine anymore. I was dis-honerably discharged." He sticks his tongue out.

"Dishonorably." Akainu corrects immediately.

"Same thing." ...AH, it's still like arguing with a pre-schooler. Here is Luffy, a man that just lost his status, his prestige, his career, his _freedom..._ and he looks at Akainu like _he's_ the silly one.

"Is this what you wanted? Is this your _Justice?_ Your _freedom?_ "

"Life has consequences, doesn't it?" Luffy retaliates, throwing Akainu's own words back at him. Akainu can already picture him picking at his nose in boredom, though the chains prevent him from such an action. He and Garp were really cut from the same clothe.

"Here I thought you didn't listen to me."

"I don't!" Luffy exclaims, brows furrowed but still unable to hold back a pout. Akainu almost has the urge to smile. He settles for a fond:

"Brat."

Akainu catches Jinbei staring at him and his frown is back in full force. Regardless of Luffy's antiques, Akainu isn't here to catch up with his wayward student. His orders for today are particularly grim, maybe that's why he's been so indulgent.

"The execution is today." Jinbei mutters, and Akainu wants to believe the warlord didn't read it off his face ,but he knows better. He knows Kizaru should've been the one to come pick up Luffy, but maybe Akainu is perhaps slightly, _slighly_ more sentimentally driven that he thought.

"I will be escorting your transport to the Execution Platform." The Admiral's eyes are hard and Luffy's do not waver. He smiles.

"Shishishi, so it's time then?"

"Indeed." As the admiral readies Luffy for transport, concious to put on the gloves needed to handle the sea stone Luffy pauses at the entrance of the cell.

"Thank you, Jinbei. Be sure to take Shirahoshi to the park for me. Otherwise the scaredy-cat won't go, shishishi!" Jinbei's face is unusually somber.

"I'm sorry I will not be able to fight for you." He tells Luffy, but he's staring right at Akainu. His frown deepends, the nerve of that scum... Luffy's face softens impossibly, but his smile is still brighter than Akainu's ever seen it.

"I'm just glad you'll be safe, Jinbei."

* * *

Bringing Luffy out of Impel Down reminds Akainu about all the times his pupil accompanied him on the same journey. There was a time when Luffy was almost like his shadow, the only subordinate with enough backbone to stay near Akainu around the clock. Now, as Magellan escorts them up the elevator, the memories are bittersweet. Akainu brought Luffy to Impel Down to show him what reckless living would get him, that a criminal's life was _not_ free but borrowed time... His message didn't sink through as effectively as he'd hoped.

He doesn't miss the heavy nod and the parting words of "Vice-Admiral" offered by Magellan at the gates of the world's most secured prison. Luffy's laughter and "take care!" shouldn't have left such a bitterness in Akainu's mouth. The admiral is angry, furious with his formar charge. Luffy had thrown everything away, for a _pirate!_ How can he be so content? So genuinely _happy?_

...Or is this just the Will of D in the face of death?

Either way, Akainu sees Luffy walk in front of him, his shoulders looking tiny now without the Justice coat; steps slow and careful, wary due to the sea stone. Putting one foot in front of the other without hesitation as he walks to his death and Akainu sees so much wasted potential. Luffy is still barely 20 and he's been used as a catalyst for a war. In the face of his unshakeable sense of Justice and infatuation with freedom, Akainu remembers Aokiji's words on their last meeting.

_Do you ever_ _think the world would be simpler... if we'd just let that child roam free?_

There would never be simple where that stubborn brat is involved.

* * *

Akainu leaves Luffy before the stairs of the scaffold with a final stare. If he is disappointed, frustrated or angry he definitely does not show it. There is definitely a ripple of _something_ behind dark brown eyes when Luffy swallows his pride and speaks. He'll probably be dead in a couple hours, so might as well.

"Thank you." He tells the admiral, trying to look him in the eyes. His body is sagging, barely able to keep his posture straight from exhaustion, but his voice is as honest as he can make it. He doesn't agree with his teacher in many things, but there is no denying Luffy wouldn't have made it half as far without him.

The answering "brat" as Akainu walks away from him is so low that Luffy barely catches it but he smiles all the same. Then, two guards are pushing him towards the stars and Luffy's dragging his body. He finds Sengoku at the top.

"Seagull guy!" He greets and if a well-known tick of a twitching eye forms, it's not really Luffy's fault he's been sentenced to execution -well, maybe it is his fault, but certainly not his decision.

"Monkey D. Luffy."

"Is my gramps here?" Luffy asks, a part of is a little put off that the old man hadn't visited him in prison, he'd been planning on visiting Ace, and Luffy expected the same treatmen, seeing as he is certainly the less criminal of his grandsons.

"Figures you don't know." Sengoku says, and he sounds almost a little surprise, as if a part of him forgot that Luffy's been six-feet under for days. "He quit. Refused to accept your arrest."

It hits Luffy like a blow over the head. His grandpa? _Marine hero Garp?_ No way. His grandpa _loved_ his job and his students and his colleagues. He thinks the World Government is stupid, but he also believes in changing it from within... Luffy would've never thought his grandfather would quit his job. To do so for Luffy...

"That old man..." Luffy knows his granfather is a violent, tactless and downright emotionally stunted man, but he's never doubted that he loves him. It has just never hit home how much.

"He..." Sengoku looks very uncomfortable. "He really loves you, Luffy, and you've made him very proud." The Fleet Admiral is looking everywhere but at Luffy, and the former marine cannot believe that this man is trying to comfort him, to offer him some last kind words before the end. "I wish things could be different."

It's nowhere near an apology, but Luffy is reminded about what Coby's always saying, that marines and pirates are really not that different when you see clearly. He hasn't forgiven Sengoku for breaking their deal, but he appreciates the sentiment all the same.


	21. Arriving at Marineford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all the love guys <3

Ensign Lero is absolutely livid. He's in the back rows, next to the admirals, cannon fodder for sure, because no one who reaches them is someone he can handle -though it also shows that he might not reach the battle at all. Talk about no risk and no gain.

Although, he's certainly not in the search for certain death it is isn't his position that grinds on his nerves. He would've rather be farther away from the scaffold, specifically farther away from the chained vice-admiral.

_The new base commander is a Rear-Admiral Monkey D. Luffy, they say he's the grandson of Garp the Fist!_

He'd grounded his teeth when his commanding officer informed him of the change, it would be the replacement of Lero's well loved previous commanding officer -who'd be retiring. Besides, he had barely heard about the new Vice-Admiral, but he did know he was a kid. Garp the fist's grandson, back then most people thought he was just riding his grandfather's coattails. They couldn't have been further from the truth.

He sees his captain now, and his semblance is as cheerful as ever. He's covered in grime and in bruises, but he can _see_ the Fleet Admiral's annoyance from here, so Vice-Admiral must remain in good spirits. He wonders who exactly the marines expect to show up at this execution because it almost feels like they're going to war here. His captain is certainly a charming person, but most of his friends -at least the ones who can fight- are _protecting_ his death, not preventing it.

The thought makes his stomach flipflop and he tries to remind himself that the Vice-Admiral has committed treason and allowed for the freedom of a very dangerous criminal... without saying that his immediate battle squad, whom Lero is closely acquinted with weere the actual rescuers. He tries to think of Captain Nami breaking someone out of jail or Usopp or Franky... What is it about Portgas D. Ace that made fine marines go back on their oaths?

The thing is _because_ he knows them, Lero just feels like there has to be something he's missing and it pisses him off. A part of him just wants to excuse his Vice-Admiral, Luffy who always had a smile and acceptance for everyone he met, even a "stick in the mud" like him. His comms officer yells from behind.

"The execution is now live!" He says, and then, a little more perplexed also informs. "We're picking up radio activity...!" There's some unidentifiable muttering and then, "INCOMING!"

Lero will never forget what happens in the next few minutes because half a dozen ships explode out of the bay and where there had only been sea, now stands an army. He sees Portgas D. Ace and it's impossible to miss his bold declaration, he catches sight from some of the former marines that had _resigned_ and is blown away -literally- by the sheer strength of the opposition. Wherever he looks, pirates are emerging from the cracks in their ships, armed and thirsty for blood.

Why did the Whitebeard pirates come rescue a Marine Vice-Admiral? What exactly is going down on him? He listens to Sengoku's speech with one ear, still too much in awe at the figures. He catches sight of the Fishman Pirates. Not that surprising, he's intimately aware of the relationship between the island and Luffy.

After more pointless words are exchanged between two powerhouses of men, Lero is still hesitant. He's not sure if he should really fight, more than anything, the thought that he hopes the pirates succeed is at the forefront of his mind. A conflicted heart is quiet dangerous during battle, but as he collapses, the choice is out of his hands.

* * *

The winds are absolutely crazy, Benn notes. He and his captain keep exchanging glances, reality sinking in their guts. Next to them, Anchor's navigator, a slip of a woman that Benn learned can drink entire pirate crews under the table, has a map on one hand and her eyes set on her log pose. She is meticulously yelling orders to the swordsman. Benn has heard Mihawk talk about him. The man has tremendous strength, impossible to miss as he mans the helm, but Benn has been a seaman for a long time and there's no fighting the weather.

"Nami," Shanks cuts into their argument, his tone of voice is tight and angry. Benn knows the same powerlessness must be going through his captain that he himself feels. "I think we should call ahead, I don't think we'll make it." Between coating and the storm on their way to the Red Line the Red Force has been running behind schedule already, these winds weren't helping them. Nami has proven herself an absolutely brilliant navigator, her ability to read -or more like predict- the weather is downright supernatural, but sea transport has limitations. They are still half a day away and Luffy only has _hours._ Their allies cannot go into battle battle expecting them to be there if they aren't going to be.

Nami shakes her head, her tangerine colored hair darkened by the poor visibility in the cloudy day. She takes out the stripped tube she always carries.

"We'll be there." She says. It's a promise to the pirates, and a challenge to the world. Her contraption extends into a staff, both older pirates are staring intently.

"A good navigator knows there is no fighting the weather." It is a saying Benn had heard a long time ago. Nami smirks, baton spinning and eyes on the horizon.

"And a great navigator knows how to _control it."_ For a moment, she breaks her concentration to look them in the eye. "Luffy's waiting for us." She says, and in the middle of fighting the wheel, her fellow companion straightens. _"We'll be there."_

* * *

It isn't the first time Whitebeard readies for war, but _it might be the last_ he admits to himself. He's sat down his commanders, driving the message that this will be the beginning of a new _Era._ Only some of them catch on to the entire meaning. This upcoming battle will decide much more than the fate of one young man, though from what Marco has relayed from his stay at the Assault Team's HQ is that Monkey D. Luffy is no ordinary young man _._

_Please, I'm **begging** you, don't let my little brother die for me._

Ace's devotion and his desperate favor is certainly enough to bring Whitebeard and his family to the marine's threshold, but Luffy's sacrifice for Ace is what made the Emperor agree. Upon his return to the ship, late the night before, Marco had retold him some of the things he'd learned about the enigmatic figure that is Ace's little brother.

Whitebeard hadn't laughed so much in a while. What a crazy kid.

* * *

As Luffy just _hangs around_ the execution platform, he looks over the bay and is a little blown away by how many marines are present. He thinks to himself that they'll be disappointed today, no way they'd all get to fight -if there's a fight at all. I mean, Luffy's dad _might show up?_ Screwing with the government is his thing but, he has also never been there before so...

He wonders how he can be so okay with his death, but it really had been a matter of when and not if, right?

_Maybe, in my next life, I'll be free._

Maybe he and Ace have more things in common than Luffy originally thought, because when the execution begins, cameras start rolling, and he sees all these marines ready for battle, he's still not expecting ships to burst through the bay. Is that the _Moby Dick?_ The _Sunny?_ Ships keep emerging one after the other and it takes Luffy a moment to understand... He laughs long and hard, he's underestimated his nakama. Why did Luffy think they'd do what is reasonable?

He's not sure what their plan is. There are thousands of enemy soldiers and Luffy is still very much collared but... If he trusts anybody with his life, it's definitely his friends, and if Whitebeard is here... then...

_Did you know? If we toast with sake, we'll become brothers!_

He can see people coming forward from the ship, emerging to stand tall across the bows. Ussop, Sanji, Robin, Franky, Brook... He recognizes many more and there's even more he doesn't, but dead center, emerging to stand on the massive head of the whale of the flagship of the strongest man in the world, stands Ace. Luffy's heart starts beating, and he can feel every inch of him thrumming in expectation.

"Luffy!" He yells, and his voice carries all the way across the plaza. Luffy's worried, he's very worried... for his nakama, for Ace, for all these strangers that have apparently come to save him but... who is he to tell these people what to do with their freedom? "We came to save you!"

"Ace!" Luffy yells back. "Guys...!" Luffy can die today without regrets, he _can_ , but looking at the army in front of him and thnking that maybe he doesn't _have to..._ he feels the tears dripping down his chin before he realizes he's conciously crying, something's stuck in his throat. (Ace forgives him too...)

"There will absolutely be no saving! Today, we serve justice." Sengoku says on the speaker, and Luffy sees a giant of a man appearing behind his brother. The mustache is unmistakeable.

"Unless we have anything to say about that." Whitebeard has emerged. Answering roars follows his declaration, but no one in either ship has moved to engage yet. "It's been a while, Sengoku."

""There he is," Sengoku says and his voice carries around all the blues, "the strongest man in the world." Luffy feels one of his guards shift nervously behind him. The Fleet Admiral speaks through the den-den mushi speaker again. "Today, regardless of interference, will be the execution of former marine vice-admiral Monkey D. Luffy. Not only has this man committed high treason and broken every oath he has taken while doing it, but he is the cause marines lost custody of Portgas D. Ace." Sengoku lists, more for the benefit of their audience than anyone present at the plaza. "He has also been found guilty of aiding and colluding with criminals, unsurprising considering his lineage..." Sengoku makes a pause. "After all, Monkey D. Luffy is the only son of the most wanted man in the word, a fearsom terrorist, Revolutionary Dragon." Luffy has never minded to hide his parentage, but it is a little startling the silence that falls upon the marines. Mayhem flares everywhere around him and the battlefield drowns in whisper and speculation, one voice carries easily above the others.

"Is a child's father enough reason to execute their children now?" Whitebeard's condemnation is cutting. He strikes a pose, and with one fist he proceeds to create a crack in reality, the ground _trembles_ and so, the war begins.

"Luffy's a hero!" It's Sanji's voice accusing the marines present."You should be ashamed to execute a good marine!"

"Yeah," Ussop screams alongside him from his perch in the Sunny's crow nest, "What happened to Justice?"

Uncertainty shifts along the masses. Many of these men have served with Luffy for many years, and Luffy doesn't want them to abandon their dreams for him; but a selfish part of him warms at their reluctance. Akainu's voice stretches behind the marines.

"This _is_ Justice." His voice carries no inflection, but it doesn't lack conviction.

Luffy is feeling the strain of sea stone, and worry is eating at his insides, but seeing all this people fired up is just making the blood pump faster through veins burn. He looks at Sengoku, and sees a flicker of suspicion on his former superior's face. Ah, Seagull guy knows him so well!

"Well, I can't let other people do all my rescuing for me." Actually, he _won't._ The wave of haki strikes the battlefield in seconds, and it's cut short as the collar activates and forces Luffy to bend over until his forehead slams into the ground. Not even the _burning_ can contain his laughter. "Ouch." The sound of bodies hitting the ground is impossible to miss and soothes his aching.

"Luffy!" Sengoku growls. 

"Shishishishi!"


	22. The Paramount War Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little late than usual, I had an all nighter and am just waking up but here it goes <3

Ussop isn't _hiding,_ he isn't! He's a sharpshooter though, and the _Sunny's_ crows nest (or at least its roof) is perfect to keep his weapons and maximize his range. His grip on haki is shaky, but if he manages to keep calm he'll be able to deal significant blows. He looks over the battle, and he stands tall when they arrive because he might want to slip under the radar, but he certainly doesn't want _Luffy_ to miss him.

What he sees is a recipe for disaster.

On one side there's the might of the Navy. The Fleet Admiral, the three admirals, dozens of vice admirals and thousands of other soldiers. Not to mention the Warlords of the Sea, with the key player of the rescue, Trafalgar Law standing among them. Next to him are equally worrisome characters such as Donquixote Doflamingo, Boa Hancock, Dracule Mihawk and Bartholomew Kuma. There's not 7 of them right now and that's a blessing. Those 4 that are _not_ on the pirates' side have enough firepower as it is.

On the other side, there's the allied forces, together in their crazy respect and appreciation of Luffy. Unlike the marines who are trained and organized for large scale battle, Luffy's rescue group didn't know each other mere days ago. If it comes down to strategy, well, the commanding pirates have a solid plan but...

On the scaffold almost world's away, Ussop's captain lies on his knees looking tiny. Ussop shakes his head, and readies to down as many enemies as come within his range and his range has gotten _big._

* * *

Reiju is standing next to Sanji and her siblings when the pulse blasts along the battlefield, it doesn't travel far enough to reach the bay as they hover over the flagship, but it picks up dust and wind as it gathers strength. Hundreds of marines immediately slump over where they stand. Sanji looks around wide-eye, but Reiju can tell he's happy.

"What was that?" Niji asks.

"A bunch of people just passed out." Yonji notes.

"My captain is a very troublesome man, even in chains." Is all the chef answers.

"That kid?" Ichiji comments, looking upon the scattered masses with nonchalance. There's no blood thirst, no excitement and certainly not fear. He remains a stark contrast to Sanji, whose hands shook briefly as he lit his cigarette.

"Just wait to see him on the field."

* * *

Smoker is not happy.

The stupid pirates showed up, because of course they did. Of course they had to be here with there stupid jolly roger and show Smoker -once again- that the scum of the seas takes better care of their own than the navy does.

He bats a pirate with his jute, letting off some frustration along with smoke and immediately shields Tashigi from the burst of Conqueror's Haki that slams into them. It's not often that Smoker feels small. He wonders, not for the first time, as he watches his friend laugh and collapse on the platform, how exactly Monkey D. Luffy became a marine?

As marines pass out all around him, he also wonders, who thought it would be a good idea?

* * *

Nico Robin has made her way inside, surrounded by den-den mushi's and pondering the fact that she has never prayed for herself, but is definitely willing to pray now.

She's running an open channel with Nami, keeping it on the low but listening to her nakama's frantic directions in the background. Shanks had tried to let her know he didn't think the Red Force would make the execution, but Nami has stated the contrary and Robin believes her.

Still, she keeps an ear -literally- on their progress.

Surprisingly, she had never used her powers like this before joining the navy, but she is fittingly adept at running communications. She sits inside the _Sunny Go's_ dinning room, dozens of den-den mushis around her, arms crossed. She has eyes,ears and moths all around her; ready to receive and send any relevant information. Her allies will not be caught unawared. One message in particular makes her smile.

"Ace's little brother just blasted the marines with Conqueror's Haki! Thousands just _dropped!"._

* * *

Franky readies the cannon. He's a little miffed at his captain's dramatic participation, he'd wanted the Sunny to be the grand opening, but there's nothing to do now. He'll just have to make it even _more_ flashy.

"This is going to be SUPER!"

* * *

Trafalgar Law has still not moved. A small part of him, witnessing the battle squad Luffy's friends have managed to put together in less than a week, is actually briefly relieved to be on that side of the conflict -especially when Whitebeard arrives. Larger than life doesn't even beging to describe him.

He eyes his fellow warlords, Doflamingo in particular, and tries to ignore the man's depraved gaze. He has been trying to get a rise out of him ever since they'd been breathing the same air and Law can tell it has even the Pirate Empress at her wits end. She turns around to stare at him, and Law distinctly enjoys how her stare classifies him as an annoying bug.

"Do you ever shut up?" The words are crass, but her tone is elegant and smooth. Law reminds himself that no matter how helpless she may _look,_ the Kuja Princess is a woman to be wary of. That's when Mihawk swivels around in a blink. Law feels it a moment later, looking up to the platform were the man of the hour lies collapsed. Law catches a glimpse of teeth, is Watchdog-ya _smiling?_ What an idiot.

Marines drop all around them.

...A powerful idiot, but an idiot nonetheless.

"What an interesting man." Doflamingo notes to no one in particular, eyes alight with bloodlust. No one bothers to answer him.

"That ship is doing something." Boa Hancock draws their attention. The figurehead of the Thousand Sunny is opening its jaws, showing through a scope of darkness. Law knows what's coming. He frantically searches for the Phoenix -there's no sight of blue flames. Law hopes this stupid plan works. From more than a 100 meters away he can here the charging of the Thousand Sunny's cannon. Law waits for the white flash, and then he sees fire from the corner of his vision. _There,_ he pulls a rock out of his pocket throwing it us as high as he can in the air and switching himself just as the ship's laser gun cleaves a line of destruciton and death throughout the plaza. The ray end's just a couple meters shy of the execution platform where Luffy is yelling something about "Cool!" Not that Law catches him, his vision swimming in blue flames.

"Thanks for the ride." The phoenix chirps, Law thinks Marco sounds annoyed.

* * *

"I didn't know the Sunny Go had a laser beam!" Luffy exclaims, eyes absolutely _shining._ There's blood on his forehead from his previous clash with the platform's ground but it hasn't done anything to diminish his spirit. The other guard is out cold and Segoku had spared Coby an approving glance when he'd kept his wits about him. Coby's still not sure how, Luffy's haki had never been so closed before and Coby swears it stopped his heart for a minute. He's just glad the extra attention doesn't mean Sengoku recognizes him.

The young marine stares down onto the battle where colorful misfits are squaring off against a sea of white -many of them for a man they don't know. Coby has never wanted to be a pirate, he's already been there once and it does not seem like the life for him. He loves the marines, their structure, their stations, their mission... but he also loves Luffy. Unfortunately for the navy, it just isn't even worth the comparison. Besides, he'd already committed treason several times, what is once more?

It isn't the most damning thing Coby has done. He's stood by when slaves have been disciplined. He's guarded _legal_ auction houses. He's participated in a Buster Call.

Yes, Coby loves the marines, but somedays he feels like he loves the _idea_ of the marines even more.

When Fleet Admiral Sengoku dissapears in thin air, a sword falling with nigh a sound in the middle of the ruckus, Coby recognizes his signal. He pulls out the key, Luffy looks over his shoulder and he doesn't look surprise to see him.

"Hey Luffy." Coby tells him in greeting, he's so glad his captain is okay and he bats away with practice the anxiety that immediately joins. _For now,_ it whispers. "These cuffs don't suit you at all."

"Coby..." And in his captain's eyes there's reflection of Coby's, no one would entirely understand what it means for Coby to be here but Luffy. Coby smiles at him and it slowly brings a smile to his former superior officer.

Luffy does not deserve this, his death shackled and cold in front of thousands of people. Coby's dream is to _help_ people and he's done that plenty, and he will continue to do so -without or without anyone's approval or permission. No one is going to tell him how to live his life.

At the thought, Coby thinks they might be some pirate in him after all.


	23. What Happened to Justice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asdfghjklñ

Brook is one of the first people off the boat, speeding over the bay's water and scaring some marines to death -although not the permanent kind. He ghosts through the ranks, freezing dozens of marines at a time with the breath of the underworld as it clings to his blade.

He hears more than sees Whitebeard break the fabrics of reality as the ground shakes, and he catches from the corner of his vision the way the sea recedes. He's careful to jump back to a ship to clear himself from the wave's directions -all the pirates have been briefed on the Whitebeard's captain completely nerve-wracking ability.

When Brook had been young there had been no Pirate King, no Emperors, and ever since he's rejoined society he thinks that the world has become an increasingly dangerous one, inhabited by many monsters. He's heard in whispers about Whitebeard's ability. A devil fruit capable of destroying the world.

From within his ribs Soul King prepares to party and in minutes hundreds of marines are asleep, joining the ones already downed by Luffy as he strums bony fingers to a daunting tune. A good crew member always follows his captain's cues.

"Yohohoho!"

In the end, the wave Whitebeard creates doesn't hit. Before the admiral can take back his previous post Brook is upon him, jumping over the now frozen bay. He wonders if the man's ice can compete with the chill of the dead. He strikes, sheathing his blade right before the admiral. From behind him Brook catches a piece of ice, a part of the Admiral's head slides off and cracks against the cobblestone. The man turns to look at Brook and it's scary how his left eye and ear are completely gone and then they're ice and then they're _there._

"What a creepy power, yohohoho!" Brook ducks under the admiral's ice lance, and soon they're dancing along the bay, marines and pirates rushing away as they pass.

"I don't know how I feel that it's a skeleton's opinion." Brook is a little too slow to disengage and his sword arm goes unusually stiff but it's worth it for the way ice cuts open the Admiral's arm, leaving a darkened blue gash behind that the ice isn't closing. He switches his sword to his left hand, any self-respecting musician is ambidextrous. "Interesting."

They're off again.

* * *

Sengoku is frantically moving towards the platform. He's not entirely sure _how_ he _left_ the platform in the first place, but by the smooth switch, he's confident Trafalgar Law is involved. A pang hits him with the reminder of Rocinante. That kid would've driven them up the wall, surely. The Warlord's -if he can be called such- actions are concerning, not even an hour in and there's betrayal already? Sengoku knows that had to be planned, he remembers clearly Luffy being one of the officers vouching for Law to become a Warlord... Is that guard _helping_ the prisoner escaped? As he moves around the form of Luffy, Sengoku catches a glimpse of pink hair.

_I believe in justice, and I think you do too._

Naturally. That menace of child, ruining a good marine!

Sengoku's pushing his way across the battlefield, immense and golden, few dare stand in his way and none of the ones who do are successful and then something strikes him in the temple. It doesn't exactly _hurt,_ per say, but the strenght of the blow is enough to make him sway for a moment. Suddenly, the shots multiply and Sengoku cannot dodge them all and beyond that he's having a hard time advancing to the platform, being pushed back by explosives and _is that plant trying to eat him?_

He tries to find the shooter but no one arounds him has any kind of weapon.

From the _Sunny Go's_ crow's nest, Ussop smiles.

* * *

Smoker sees a goddamn robot step out of Luffy's ship to blast away a couple of the Pacifista's that have drifted into the field. They're older models, kept around after the test trial for them failed a few years ago. Smoker's always been of the opinion that such a bland opponent did nothing but strenghten the pirates, however he's not payed for his opinions.

The robot -which sports a fucking pompadour- is _obliterating_ the Kuma look-alikes, oddly nimble for a piece of machinery where the Pacifistas are slow. The marine has no doubts that a certain cyborg is to be blamed. Seeing the plaza empty of such a distinctive figure, Smoker thinks Franky himself might be at the wheel. As if the battlefield hadn't had enough of his toys after his ship spat out a _laser beam._

They'd always been an odd squad, with an impossibility for a captain. Smoker had been made aware of their wanted posters this week, labelled as pirates. It's the only smart move his superiors have made since they arrested Luffy. His eyes drift to the platform for a moment. Son of the Revolutionary Dragon, huh? Smoker long ago figured out Fire Fist's release has nothing to do with today's shit show, not after what Luffy told him.

"Are we going to engage?" Tashigi asks him, eyes fixed on the robot. Smoker's confident that if she times it right she can cut it down like butter.

"When I consider that I have gauge the enemy's battle strategy and strength sufficiently to adequately command my squad."

"So... after they free, Luffy." Smoker looks at her, annoyed.

"I don't take cues from pirates!" He barks, but Tashigi is much too used to him and doesn't bat an eye. "...there are a lot of enemies, it'll take a while, tell the rest to only engage those who engage us." Smoker refuses to ponder on it but something in her eyes is shining, and he doesn't want to consider all the levels of soft he needs to be engaging in for Tashigi to be proud. She goes as far as saluting him.

What troublesome people.

* * *

Admiral Kizaru can't let himself be upstaged by Kuzan and he makes for Whitebeard's ship. He won't hit the old man, he's sure, but there's plenty of people to hit there. He raises a leg and aborts quickly enough to duck under a punch. The drop kick though, does not miss and the strength of the blow sends him careening back to Earth.

He strikes the ground and for a moment, his body dematerializes and he is only _light_ and then, he's standing back up. Subordinates stand shocked all around him, wisely backing away. Kizaru lays his eyes on his newfound opponent.

"Dark King Rayleigh." He drawls. "How scary."

"We didn't seem to finish our business last time." The man smiles, and if Kizaru didn't know better, he'd almost think it pleasant. He'd be getting serious a lot sooner than expected.

* * *

Sanji has mixed feelings about the suit, he doesn't think he'll ever be a 100% comfortable with it, but everyone needs to be at their utmost best today and that includes him too. Besides, having to ask his stupid biological parent for help had been so ugly that donning a power suit didn't even really register on his radar. Luffy had made him a marine, and now a pirate, and Sanji would become anything for the man who is willing to go to war for his dream.

Sanji still wants to find it, the _All Blue,_ for himself, for the old man and somewhere in the last few years... for Luffy too, a reward for the unfailing faith he had on Sanji -who had turned his back on him once before.

He carefully picks out the most male-populated area of the raging battle, committed or not, Sanji's not planning on hitting any ladies. He sees Brook in the front lines crossing blows with Aokiji. A good a place to start as any. His flaming leg catches the Admiral in the side, but it barely clips him as the man is already moving away.

"Mister Sanji." Brook acknowledges, tone light, but eyes trained on the kill.

"You two were good marines." The Admiral says, seemingly just thinking out loud.

"Maybe, but you're about to execute a man who has done nothing but bring honor to that coat." Sanji wants to spit at his feet but refrains, that's too crass a behavior. "What the fuck happened to justice, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to announce that I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_) and on [tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com). You can follow me for teasers and sneak peeks of upcoming updates and wips... I also do fic reccs and reviews, original poetry, and general fangirling. I'd love to connect with you there (cheesy but true).


	24. Collared: Out With a Bang!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!
> 
> I totally forgot to tell you in last night's update, but I've added one more spinoff to the WWW universe. It's a Smoker POV of his meeting, traveling with Luffy and it will contain a small post-Paramount War Epilogue. It's called Gut Instincts. Make sure you read this first though! Here's the blurb.
> 
> Smoker knows a pirate when he sees one –no matter what's written in the coat he's wearing. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Marco cannot believe that in the middle of this carnage, somehow, _his_ job is to be a glorified pigeon carrier for Trafalgar Law. He did enjoy Doflamingo's baffled expression as Marco swiftly picks the Supernova up amidst the chaos, while the Warlord is forced to dodge clumsily out of the range of a laser beam of all things. He swoops in one daring dive right out of the bat towards the platform as the new weight settles above him, sadly their first objective on the platform isn't Ace's little brother. Blue film apears all around them, and it's eery and disconcerting. If rumours are to be heard, in this sphere, Trafalgar is almost a god. He quickly switches Sengoku out with a random sword, leaving him stranded somewhere far from the platform. The Fleet Admiral is gone without a trail and nobody of the bigshots has noticed. Trafalgar sags.

"I'm going to need to be closer to Luffy-ya, before I can make such a long-range switch again." The man pants. Marco listens, keeping an eye on the battlefield. Anywhere you look there's people dying. They're still not as close as when they switched out Sengoku, but Marco sees already the Buddha expanding a little farther away.

"Trafalgar, are you close enough-yoi?" A javellline misses them by a wide berth, but Marco's not sure where it came from. He makes a wider circle trying to not make it obvious where he's heading.

"Not yet." Marco can feel the surgeon shake his head, his breathing evening out. He looks for Sengoku again, the Fleet Admiral is watching furiously as a hooded figure is freeing Ace's little brother -Luffy, he reminds himself. Marco realizes the issue a second too late. With Sengoku's awareness of Luffy's upcoming release, the collar activates.

"Trafalgar-yoi!"

Luffy is screaming, the sounds escaping him are raw and primal, and Marco wishes for a moment that he could cover his ears. From the corner of his eyes he sees Ace absolutely freeze on the battlefield. His little brother is writhing so hard on the platform, hands clawing at his neck, that his helper has to sit on him to even try to keep him still long enough to take off his cuffs.

"We need to be closer." For a moment Marco is very curious about _how exactly_ the other pirate is measuring the required distance, but he can see blood gushing out of Luffy's nose and then there's a beam of light that pierces his wing.

"Trafalgar!" He dodges another beam. As long as the light hits _him_ they'll be fine. The pain is searing, but ultimately ineffective. If Trafalgar dies right now, though, Ace's little brother dies with him. Sengoku is still fastly approaching the platform, and Marco worries he'll make it before them if he needs to keep dodging the admiral's light. Thankfully, Rayleigh has moved to intercept Kizaru.

"Closer!" The man yells in response. Marco does another dive, crossing the line between daring to suicidal. Twisting his body through a ray of bullets. Luffy is still a ball of absolute agony, sobbing and digging his nails into the wood of the platform, blood still coming out of his nose. They're so close now that Marco can see Luffy rip out his nails against the platform as tries to find purchase in the soaked wood, despite his companions desperate attempts to hold him. The collar is glowing, white hot. Luffy's friend pulls him closer as if he were to shield them from their future.

"Trafalgar-yoi it needs to be fucking n-!"

"Room."

Everything happens at once.

One instant Marco's looking at the wrecked form of Luffy, and he thinks he catches a severed head just for a moment. Then they're not on the platform, the next moment he's too heavy to fly, an explosion catches him off balance, and Marco's falling from the sky.

* * *

When Akainu hears the explosion he looks back on the platform, and thinks _that's it._ A sword pierces his chest from his opponent, one of Whitebeard commanders, though right now the name escapes him. The weapon glows from the heat and Akainu does not flinch. The pirate is also eyeing the platform warily as the rubble crumbles, almost in slow motion. No sign of the Fleet Admiral, the executioners _or_ Luffy.

* * *

Franky turns to look at the scaffold, ruined beyond recognition and his eyes allow him to catch sight a burning body, the wood egging on the fire of the explosion, he feels tears in his eyes. He catches the blue flames of the Phoenix, hurdling down from the air along with Trafalgar, Luffy and -ah, that must be Coby. He's too faraway to catch either of them, but he smiles, turning to his opponents reinvigorated.

"SUPER!" The man's nose cracks as Franky's fist slams onto his face.

* * *

Ace doesn't mean to freeze. He's been a fighter long before he was ever a pirate and he's seen Luffy in danger before. Seeing Luffy in chains is nothing like anything before it though, the most painful and infuriating thing Ace has ever been through. Behind him lays a long list of faceless marines who really _should've known_ better than try to get in between Ace and his little brother. He channels all the rage and guilt he feels into burning a path to Luffy, not even sparing a glance to the charred remains.

Ace is focused, but then, Luffy _screams_ and it's like someone's punched him in the gut, because Ace cannot _breathe_. When he looks up to the platform, there's blood running down Luffy's face and his body is twitching and contorting unnaturally... Ace thinks he might break. Izou moves him out of the way from an attack and Ace almost thinks his fellow commander is going to scold him, but he looks just as sickened by the display as Ace.

 _Where is Marco?_ Ace spots him circling, each time a little closer. He ducks in between Oars Jr. legs, trying to shield himself from the battle, he needs to see if the plan works. (Ace is not sure what he's going to do if it doesn't.) When the collar starts glowing, Ace thinks it's going to be too late.

The platform explodes. His heart stops. Eyes frantically searching the sky. _There!_ He spots Marco's blue form falling. The first commander is trying to readjust and get back to flying, but Ace see he's disoriented. Trafalgar Law is falling, hand trying to build a sphere but he cannot make it big enough to save them. The hooded figure, Luffy's undercover friend, is the only one safe, skywalking behind them. Ace looks up at Oars Jr.

"Oars!" He yells. "Oars throw me!" It takes a moment before the giant understands him, but then Ace is in the air right on time. Luffy's friend -Coby, Ace recognizes the pink hair- grabs Trafalgar a mere few meters from the ground. Marco manages to get himself upright and in moments is flying away to help somewhere else. Ace crashes into his little brother without finess, wrapping his arms around him and letting out one, long incredibly relieved _sob._

* * *

Robin has to contain the urge to flinch when suddenly, several of the transpoder snails burst into cheers. She smiles as she hears the new update, multiple eyes glassy with tears. She immediately reaches out to Chopper who's taken over communications for the Red Force.

"They've got him off the platform."


	25. A Matter of Pride: Akainu vs. Ace

Shanks can see Marineford. He's worried by the ice, but he catches a group of fishmen breaking it apart, readying for a retreat. He cannot believe they're going to make it and looks once more at Nami, impressed. The young woman is exhausted, she's been standing at the helm for almost 24 hours straight but she's somehow done it. No one can take the miracle she's just made away from her, and in her grin, Shanks can tell she knows it.

Zoro moves and Shanks catches on quickly as the swordman materilizes at the front of the ship, swords out and colored the darkest of blacks. From afar, the obliteration of parts of the plaza and the ice is beautiful and seems to occur in slow motion. Shanks feels confident Zoro's got it covered, and blinks, opening his eyes to see Luffy's crew member block a strike from the Greatest Swordsman in the World. The skies split above them. The younger man turns to Shanks -who has moved to the front of the ship on instinct, but does not put his swords away.

"Hawk Eyes knows we're here." Shanks is about to tell him that the sword slash had been a dead giveaway when Chopper comes running, the little's reindeers eyes are wide in fear.

"Akainu just intercepted Luffy and Ace."

* * *

Luffy is barely conscious in Ace's arms. There's a burn going around his throat where the heating of the collar melted the skin. There's blood everywhere on his face down to his neck, his hands are a mess and yet, when his eyes finally focus on Ace, he smiles. It's a small thing, fragile in the ways that Luffy has never been, even as a child.

"Ace..." He whispers, and his voice is almost gone, hoarse from the yelling earlier. "You came for me..." Ace heart's breaks in a million pieces all over again. He remembers Nami's eyes, asking him for help, almost begging, as if Ace might say no... How could he let this happen? His heart thrums inside his chest, chanting without mercy _your fault, your fault, your fault..._

"Idiot!" He yells, trying to keep his own tears at bay. "You're my little brother! I'm supposed to always be taking care of you."

"Shishishishi." Luffy's laughter is breathy and Ace worries he's missing something, a hand lands on his shoulders and Ace almost sets it on fire. Law is standing behind him, Coby as well. Various of their allies, pirates and bikers, have built a ring around them.

"I need to check his injuries." A part of Ace, an irattional part, doesn't want anyone touching Luffy; but relucatantly, he agrees. Standing guard over them, throwing fireballs to anyone trying to get passed through the security ring. Already, as Law kneels, Luffy is looking more alert.

"Traffy!" He whispers delighted, Ace catches the small smile the former Warlord gives his brother and is once again blown away by Luffy's sheer charismatic ability of charming anybody he meets. Hadn't he ripped out this guy's arm once?

"Luffy-ya." The surgeon acknowledges. "Room."

Ace watches as Law removes another small contraption from Luffy's chest, though he could've done without the vivid image of his little brother's insides. Immediately, Luffy's breathe evens out.

"He needs to take it easy, but that's just the doctor in me." Law informs them. "He's physically fine, exhausted and malnourished, but in no immediate danger." With that Law stumbles, Coby is quickly there to catch him.

"I need to get back on the ship." He says through gritted teeth, Coby nods. The pink-haired marine searches Ace's gaze, passing on a burden of responsibility. Coby looks down at Luffy, _bring him home._

"I'll make sure you get there." He tells Law outloud. Ace pulls out a den-den mushi as the pair leave, giving Luffy a couple more minutes to breathe.

"I have Luffy, we'll start moving back to the ship." Cheers ring true throughout the battlefield, Luffy is sitting up, already pumping up to go. He smiles at Ace and the adrenaline spikes between them. Ace doesn't need Coby to tell him, he is bringing his little brother home.

"Roger that." Robin answer him.

They run. Ducking under swords, going right through the downpour of bullets, Ace never strays from Luffy's side. For a moment, it's ten years ago and they're running in a forest, either away from something or in search for something depending on the day. There was always running.

Luffy's steps are wary, but his figure is steamrolling across the battlefield, unstoppable and he's always been like that, hasn't he? Even without the strenght to back it up, before there was haki, or marine training or even a crew of friends... Luffy has always been like a force of nature in Ace's life, dragging him along through the storm towards the other side. Ace covers his little brother's back and thinks that it's a back he'll follow to hell and back, present situation included.

In his chest, as their allies move around them, helping the bigger fighters stay away from Luffy's way, Ace feels the doors on his emotions wobble but he cannot stop here, no matter how much he wants to hold Luffy close and make sure he's truly real and _safe._ To apologize to his little brother, because Ace should've know better no matter what anybody says.

Luffy stops for a moment, leg extending forward and swiping plenty of marines off their feet. Some Ace has noted, stop their movements when they see who's passing them by. Luffy's strong, Ace knows, but it's impossible to miss how much fighting Ace had done towards the platform and how little he's doing now. In comparison, it's almost like... Ace stares for a minute because there's just _no way._ It seems almost like, like the army is _parting for them._ In the middle of it all, an oblivious Luffy is putting down any marine that's not getting out of his way fast enough, but too many suddenly turn around to fighitng _away_ from Luffy when they see the younger man.

So distracted is he by this epiphany that Ace doesn't notice someone rushing to push him to the ground, a bullet wheezes past his head. The man is blonde, long haired, and has dark shades on his face. His clothes are odd and because of them it takes Ace a minute to realize it's a marine. The man looks wary, shades askew, and looking around as if worried. Ace scrambles to get out from under him, fists sparking but the man doesn't pay him any mind. Once he realizes that no one's focused on them he looks at Ace.

"You make sure Luffy makes it home." And just like that, he's gone, ponytail swishing behind him as he's swallowed by thrums of combatants.

Ace sees Luffy ahead on him, still rushing towards the pirates' side of the battlefield. Looking around, Ace's gaze settles on Pops across the battlefield. His captain is badly wounded, and Ace is almost about to rush through, but he can also hear Pops orders.

_Retreat._

Ace loves him, fiercely. His pops has given him friends and family and _home,_ things Ace thought were completely out of reach for someone like him. He's gone to war over Ace's most precious person. Whitebeard had been honest about his expectations of this battle when Ace and him talked at Sabaondy. In his heart Ace doesn't agree, Whitebeard is the strongest man in the world, Ace knows he's going to be okay, _he will be._

Ace doesn't like taking cues from marines but the man is right, Ace needs to make sure Luffy makes it home.

"They grab the brat and leave, all pirates are the same cowardly scum." The voice stops Ace dead in his tracks, and he turns around to face Admiral Akainu. The man is looking at Ace with utmost disdain. The spite in his glare is one Ace knows well.

_What would happen... if Gol D. Roger had a son?_

"Take that back!" Ace knows he shouldn't bother, they've _won_. The thing is, Luffy's blood-curling screams are still ringing in his ears and a part of him struggles to have faith Pops is going to make it back with them... He's not going to let a piece of shit like Akainu insult them too.

"Ace, don't!" Distantly he can hear Luffy, who must've finally noticed a lack of big brother at his back, but Ace's entire focus is on the Admiral before him.

"It's your fault, you know?" The admiral's eyes take on a dangerous glint. "He could've been great." There's no question who they're discussing. Ace knows that this man was once his brother's teacher. "You would have spared your brother a lot of pain, Gol D. Ace, if your filthy blood had ended with your father like it should have." Their fists clash, and for a moment it's even... then, Ace is flying trough the air, landing face-down on the asphalt. He knows then he's made a mistake. He struggles to stand, hurt and surprised and already feeling the heat as the admiral readies a punch to end him. Ace raises his head in time to see a figure shoot right pass him, blurring in between the two burning men, steam rising from pinkened skin.

_Luffy!_

His brother screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh gee


	26. Interlude: Luffy & Sakazuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to share with you that this is actually my favorite chapter in this entire story hehe.
> 
> I hope you like it just as much as I do.

When Admiral Akainu meets Monkey D. Luffy, the wannabe pirate already has the collar on him despite being a slip of a child. He's a 14-year-old menace with terrible manners, absolutely no attention span and an ill-hidden admiration for piracy. He embodies the ignorance and potential criminality Akainu has learned to hate on sight, all this without bringing his most notorious parentage into the fray.

When Akainu is briefed on the existence of Monkey D. Luffy, a criminal legacy willing to become a marine because of a pirate, Gol D. Roger's unknown _son_ himself, it all feels like the beggining of a terrible joke. He doesn't put it past Vice-Admiral Garp.

"They say you're a tough guy." Luffy tells him one day, as Sakasuki is crossing the plaza towards Marineford. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will..." His expression sobers, but the grin is back in seconds. "You should fight me. The sooner I get stronger, the sooner I can go on adventures." He's cracking his knuckles and grinning.

Akainu beats Luffy into the ground -not something he considers an accomplishment. As he waltzes around ill-coordinated punches of the least offense-prone devil fruit he's ever encountered, letting enough magma bleed to the surface of his skin for his hands to be scalding hot, he does find one remarkable thing. The kid won't stay _down._ It's annoying and pathetic, and it shows just how immature and unrealistic Garp's grandson views are, but no amount of burning, punching or taunting makes the kid stand down.

"Oi, magma-brat. What are you doing to my grandson?" It's Garp and Akainu considers briefly reminding the man that _Akainu_ is the higher ranked officer among them, but decides against it -with the Vice-Admiral there's really no point. Akainu is ready to let the kid go, run back to his grandfather and his delusions, half of him thinks the kid might cry when a guardian-figure becomes involved.

Not for the first time, nor the last, Monkey D. Luffy surprises him.

"Stay... out of it... Gramps!" The boy is barely conscious, swaying on his feet. Garp can see it, Akainu can see it, but the teen still clenches his fists; ready for more.

"Idiot!" Garp says, 'fist of love' in no way softened by the grandson's state. Well, now Akainu knows why the kid is so good at taking a punch. He grabs the back of Luffy shirt, raising him by the scruff. The boy protests, kitten-like in his movements. He's at his limit.

"Grampa... let me go..."

They're gone when Akainu realizes he's smiling. It's a small thing, barely there, but it's there nonetheless.

* * *

The next time he sees Monkey D. Luffy, now designated as Garp's brat, for longer than a passing glance is almost a year later. He's in Akainu's superior's office, wrecking absolute chaos. At first, Sakazuki isn't sure what's happening, but when he sees Luffy's pout and the way he has his arms crossed across his chest and is apparently _yelling_ at the Fleet Admiral it strikes him suddenly.

 _A tantrum._ This kid is throwing a tantrum in the highest office of the navy, Akainu's lips curl in distate.

"I am not investing marine resources in tracking down a pirate!" Sengoku's voice has the long-suffered quality of a man that has repeated himself an exponential number of times.

"Then let me go!" Luffy says, and he's gesturing to his neck. "It's not like I can really _do_ anything you don't want to!"

"I said no, you're too inexperienced to even _think_ about going to look for Whitebeard! And what are you even planning to do when you get there?"

"I'll ask about Ace!" The boy says, unflappable in his conviction, but Akainu can see his eyes are getting glassy. Once again he thinks, _HQ is no place for a kid._

"You'll ask..." Sengoku echoes, baffled, before his frown comes back in full force. "Are you stupid? You won't make it anywhere near that ship!" That's where the conversation takes a turn for the worse.

"I need to know that Ace is okay!" The teens snaps, cracking both knuckles on top of Sengoku's desk. It isn't enough to break it, but the room rattles. Sengoku's eyes widen minutely and Akainu sees Luffy fall. Then the kid _screams_ and it almost makes him take a step back. Akainu's devil fruit _melts_ his enemies to death, he's used to the sound of suffering. It might be the context or it might be Luffy's age or it might be the memory of Luffy's resilience as he face off against him, but there's something _wrong_ in the scene that has the admiral biting down unsavory words.

After a few seconds the screaming dies down, and there's only the shivering form of a teen on Sengoku's floor. His hands claw at the rug, finding no purchase, but hiding his face from both officials. One hand pulls at the hair on his head, and for reasons that Akainu cannot put together, the action seems to pain Luffy.

"I need to know Ace is okay." The whimper fills the silent room with a heavyness that makes the Fleet Admiral give a long sigh. Akainu doesn't see justice in the prone form of this boy, not even when he thinks about who his father is. Can Monkey D. Dragon even be considered his father when he's oblivious and uncaring to his spawn's plight? The Admiral still cannot understand why a boy like Luffy, who has nothing if not guts to him, can give up so much for a damn pirate.

For that alone, Akainu's dislike for Portgas D. Ace turns personal. This is the effect of the blood of Gol D. Roger, good people throwing away their lives for a meaningless dream.

* * *

Somewhere in the three months of Fire Fist's disappearance, Akainu runs into Luffy or more specifically Luffy runs into him. At first, he's ready to scold the brat and keep going, but Luffy's words make it clear the brat has been _looking_ for him. The thought is a little baffling.

"They say you're the strongest." It's not a question and therefore requires no answers. Luffy's looking him up and down, as if he could measure the admiral's strength based on sight alone. He grins at him. "You're shirt's cool. You should train me." There is absolutely no correlation between those two things and Akainu is about to inform him of that, but he has a better question.

"Why exactly?" He has never taken a personal student, never had the need to and no one had ever dared ask.

"I need to be strong to look for Ace." Luffy says, and he must slowly -very slowly- be learning some caution because his eyes wander the hallway they're standing on as if to see if anybody else heard.

Somehow that answer infuriates Akainu enough to agree. He would not allow a future marine to build his life around a goddamn pirate. In his mind he hopes Fire Fist isn't missing, but very much dead. When the pirate unfortunately reappears, Luffy still shows up to his duties -initially a glorifed errand boy- and doesn't bring it up to Akainu.

"Fire Fist is back." He tells him, and hadn't rescuing him been Luffy's main drive to getting tutored? Akainu is not soft on him by any definition and even now the rubber boy sports copious amounts of dark blue bruising. Luffy grins, the same grin he always has, full of hope and right things -a good smile for a marine, one who'd bring comfort. Akainu has never excelled at that part of his job.

"He's not the only person I need to protect." Akainu doesn't pry any further, he's almost already asked more than he'd wanted or needed to know.

* * *

"Proud?" It's Kuzan's voice that jumps from behind him, and he looks much more at ease than Akainu in the formal function.

"He deserves it."

"He saved a _princess._ " Borsalino joins. "It doesn't really strike me as your influence."

"More like liberated a nation." Kuzan refutes, and these two are a big reason why Akainu tends to avoid these events -not that'd he'd ever admit to either the avoidance or the reason. His eyes trail his apprentice's form, he's made Rear-Admiral now. It's almost ridiculous how many ranks he's skipped, but the Nefertari family were adamant that Luffy get the _highest reward possible._ They would've made him Fleet Admiral if they could, Akainu thinks.

He doesn't regret the sentiment. He doesn't often ponder on his relationship with the younger marine, but Kuzan isn't off. Akainu is a _little_ proud, and what a one-sided sentiment. Luffy, who'd gotten significantly more aware about the dangers of praising piracy as his collar so consistently reminds him, doesn't look happy. His apprentice rarely does when being complimented on marine accomplishments, all his promotions have been the same. Garp cleared it up for him once, reading the question in his eyes during Luffy's last promotion.

"He made a promise," the older man says. He doesn't add what the promise is and Akainu is sure he can fill in the blank for himself. Unusually perceptive, he continues, "things like this remind him he's never going to keep it."

Akainu is angry as he watches Luffy's poorly concealed mopping. Even with parts of his eclectic crew surrounding him -which Akainu keeps a keen eye on, because he can _smell_ trouble, his shoulders hold that little slump of something aching to shame and it infuriates the officer.

He starts planning to set out to the New World, _to check the waters_ he tells Sengoku, but there's a pirate at the forefront of his mind.

* * *

Luffy catches him when he's about to leave.

"You're going for Ace." He speaks without preamble, he touches on the collar, a reminder to them both. "You can't."

"No pirate should be above the law." He says, but it's not a denial, the little rascal knows him better than Akainu thought he did... or one of his smarter friends told him, both were genuine possibilities. That Nico Robin is a dangerous woman. Luffy nods, but Akainu doesn't think it's in agreement.

"He's my brother, sensei."

"He's a _criminal."_ He stresses, because it never seems to go through. While that bastard is wasting life away plundering and stealing and killing good marines, Luffy trains here and is tortured. The flaws in Justice can always be traced back to pirates. Akainu has never used the collar, he knows neither has Aokiji, but they're not the only ones with access to the mechanism. He's certainly seen it in use enough times to know no pirate can possibly be worth such pain.

"You can't arrest him." Luffy's shaking his head and his conviction is there, but he's eyeing Akainu and there's fear there. Luffy has never looked upon him with fear -not even when he should have. The fear isn't even for himself, but for that blasted _scum..._ Akainu turns around, white coat fluttering in he sea breeze and starts walking towards his ship.

"I wasn't planning on arresting him."

"I trust you, sensei," comes the whisper, soft and patient. So unlike the default state of Akainu's student, who has always had too much charisma and good timing for it to be a coincidence. He also adds, "and I have a _deal._ "

In the end, Akainu doesn't pursue Fire Fist Ace, but things never really recover either between teacher and student. For years to come, their bond would be split open, stranded in opposites sides of the chasm between the devoted love and blistering hate for a man that should've never been born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, shoutout to hexicace who caught on to Akainu's feelings regarding Ace 7 chapters ago.
> 
> I didn't answer your comment to avoid spoiling you, but it made me so happy that the story led someone else to the same assumptions it led me <3


	27. Blackbeard & The Revolutionary Army

Akainu's eyes are wide, his punch frozen mere centimenters from Luffy's determined face. He hadn't quiet stopped in time, and some of the magma flickers onto the brat's collarbone, burning right through skin, muscle and bone. Luffy screams, but does not fall or step back, his eyes are just as deep and just as stubborn as the day Akainu met him and the memory is too bittersweet to forget. Eyes barely open, glaring through the pain.

Akainu's not sure where Monkey D. Luffy falls in the spectrum of Absolute Justice, if there even is such a thing, but Akainu also knows that there's no way he can put him down here (or anywhere). At some point, Luffy wormed his way into his esteem and Akainu carries a sliver of respect for the true value of freedom from a boy who had none. He likes to think, having wacthed over Luffy's exploits through the years, that Luffy had learned to like being a marine from his apprencticeship with him.

_It's not that bad._ _I'm just glad that nobody expects me to share my meat._

He looks upon Gol D. Ace and resentment twist inside him, but he sees Luffy's neck and it's blood splattered and burned, steaming were the magma is still corroding his shoulder, but distinctly unadorned. He's almost thankful to the Red Hair Emperor when he makes it easy to let Luffy go, not that Akainu plans on taking it easy on him.

_Someone's head's gotta roll today, after all._

* * *

Sabo is sure it's destiny how the Revolutionary Forces are right on time to intercept Blackbeard, and Sabo's vision goes a little red at the edges when he sees the man responsible for Ace's imprisonment. Perhaps, any other time, the Blackbeard Pirates and their newly released members would've posed a challenge, but the Revolutionaries are marching to war, fresh for the battlefield meanwhile the pirates have already taken quiet the beating at Impel Down.

They're outnumbered and outclassed and it shows.

If Sabo thinks he's angry, it's nothing compared to the absolute smack down Garp is giving Marshall D. Teach. So one-sided it's a little pathetic. The man keeps trying to activate a devil fruit, random burst of darkness escaping him, but the older man is just too fast and too determined to beat the utter crap out of him. His haki is razor sharp. Sabo has never seen Garp battle, and there's nothing but thunder in the expression of the usually affable man.

He almost cannot believe it's the same geezer who used to fall asleep when he was scolding Sabo and his brothers as children.

All around him revolutionaries are overwhelming the pirates, even without the captains -who were too far away to make it in time, his people are trained for enemies much more dangerous that a band of misfits. It's barely even a battle, but the revolutionary forces _are_ being delayed. It could be worst, Sabo is almost a little miffed no one else thought to take the back door to the fight but then again, those pirates really liked their drama, not big fans of sneaking around. Sabo knows, he's learned what that type of boldness can bring you.

He ducks under another punch, easily sending his attacker flying into a couple more fighters. Now, he's thinking about it again. Sabo remembers now, he remembers and now he cannot really believe he ever forgot. Ace... Luffy...

_Did you know? If we drink sake together, it'll make us brothers!_

And crap, his brothers still think he's dead. It hadn't been until seeing Garp and the man's unorthodox greeting that his life at Mount Colbo started to come back to Sabo. He's been saved by a Fist of Love, literally, and isn't that a depressing thought?

Sabo channels all of his frustration into another man's face, turning swiftly to knock the head straight into a sword swing. Blood splatters and all three attackers go down. From the corner of his eye, Sabo spies his boss who still hasn't moved from the bow of their anchored ship. Still, no one dares cross him. Garp is also finishing up his smackdown, Sabo can already tell, and suddenly Koala is at his side.

"Boss wants you to start going ahead, this is wrapping up rather quickly and we wouldn't want to miss the main event." Sabo nods and thanks her, leaving the beach to start the climb around the marine stronghold, soon he feels his men follow. Garp -surprisingly- is one of the people leaving behind the confrontation with the Blackbeard's. Sabo thought he'd remained to arrest them and then remembers that Garp is no longer a marine. A part of Sabo cannot imagine how difficult this must be for him.

"What about Blackbeard?" He asks the former Vice-Admiral when the older man catches up to him, he's not even out of breath. Damn, Sabo hopes he too, ages that well.

"My stupid son can finish that bastard." Garp says without much thought, his eyes are hardened in the direction of the upcoming war. "He's not the only idiot I plan to beat up today."

Sabo shares the sentiment.

_Wait for me, Ace, Luffy...!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short and sweet, don't miss tonight's update <3


	28. Upping the Stakes: Enter Red-Hair Shanks

Ace is upon him in a moment, dragging Luffy back as Shanks' sword clashes against Akainu's magma fist, again and again. Seeing them is jarring, as if only now has the former marine been conscious that the Emperor and the Admiral actually live in the same plane of existence. It's been more than 10 years since Luffy met Shanks but his heart squeezes when he glimpses the empty sleeve and red hair. From where he's standing, he can only see the Emeperor's back and it seems to go on forever.

"Stand back, Anchor." The man says, unmoving and dangerous and Luffy's brain doesn't really think any of this is real.

_Then bring me my hat back, when_ _you're a great pirate_ _and we_ _meet again_ _._

It's surreal that the two people who had influenced him the most are now trying to eradicate each other.

Sakazuki had stopped his blow. Luffy had been ready to shield his brother with his life, but his sensei _had stopped._ When they locked eyes, he's not sure which one of them was more surprised. Not to say that there isn't agony on a smoking shoulder joint. It strikes him that he's not sure who's going to win that clash only when he's already running towards the ship, body moving on instict and his mind scrambling to keep up. He means to turn back, he does, something in him desperate to stop the result of that fight, but Ace catches his arm and there's agonizing pain in his brother's eyes, his grip on Luffy's arm shakes and the movement has jarred the burning on his collarbone -making the edges of his vision go dark. Luffy freezes, whether from the look or the pain he doesn't know.

"Don't you _dare."_ His brother threatens, but he looks like he's going to cry, haunted as if speaking to a corpse and Luffy cannot do that to him. So, he turns and keeps making his way towards the ship, he doesn't dare look back. He cannot stop trying to figure it out, why would Shanks come for him? When a sword grazes his arms, Luffy shakes his head, because right now there's no time to think.

* * *

Shanks has a feeling. His clash against the admiral cannot be called _easy_ by any means, but there's something _off_ about it. Shanks saw the attack on Ace, and his throat closed up when he'd seen Luffy jump in front of it and then Akainu just... stopped. By the time, Shanks jumped in between them anybody paying attention could've seen the admiral _not kill_ the young marine at his execution. Today just seemed filled with miracles, doesn't it?

_Luffy needs us, we'll be there._

"Don't think I'm going to be beaten by a cripple, Red Hair." The gruff voice of the Admiral drifts in his direction, it's unsurprising how wide a berth the other combatants give him. Shanks has never crossed swords with Akainu before, but even an untrained fighter can spell out the explosive combination.

It's not that Akainu isn't ruthless and vehement in his attacks, it's in the fact that his gaze doesn't stray from the Emperor even once. As his escaped prisoners spring to freedom, Akainu makes no further move on them, he doesn't even spare them a glance. It hardly sounds like the thoroughness of the famed Admiral's Abosolute Justice.

"I gave up my arm for the boy you're trying to kill, did you know?" He answers, dodging under burning projectiles and leaning forwards in anticipation. It works better than expected when Akainu stumbles, it's graceful and someone with less skill would've missed it, but Shanks has been waiting for it and catches the Admiral across the chest, shoulder to navel. Blood splatters and the admiral steps back, but in seconds the wound is cauterized. That'll slow him down, however Shanks knows this isn't anywhere near over. "I've always known no one could resist Luffy's charm." He adds. And maybe, if he hadn't been surrounded by mayhem and death, he would've laughed. Akainu doesn't answer him -apparently done with the taunting- but his gaze hardens impossibly and strikes with vengeance.

* * *

Marco is twisting around Kizaru's attacks, the admiral is successfully running away from Rayleigh, but he cannot outfly the Whitebeard Pirate that easily. He's not flying particularly high, careful to keep an eye on his siblings in case they get in over their heads. He hasn't spotted neither Ace nor Luffy, but he trusts Ace to take care of himself, that man is a force to be reckoned with.

It's when he spots some member's of the fourth division fighting Doflamingo that he makes a sharp turn and he feels a hand grab on to his foot and pull and the _empty, empty cold_ hits him. Seconds later, so does Kizaru.

* * *

"It's the weather witch!" Someone's yelling and Chopper knows then than Nami -for all her history- is going to be a great pirate, because as terrified yelling reaches her ears, her grin splits her face and she _cackles._

 _Nami's scary,_ Chopper thinks. He's smart enough to not mention it out loud. They're over the right side of the battlefields, with the pirate ships behind them just far enough that very few pirates have made it this far into enemy lines. Far on the other side of the battlefield colorful bursts of lights show where Zoro must still be battling Mihawk.

"Okay Little Zeus," Nami coos, "why don't you show the marines what happens when they go back on their word, yes? I have all these thunderbolts for you!" Chopper feels Zeus shake a little in excitement under them and then proceed to shoot copious amount of lighting through the enemy lines. Nami's smart enough to stay away from combatants who can block her attacks, but even these marines are still the best of the best and some of them skywalk around the lightning. Nami doesn't deviate from her careless frying of marines, trusting Chopper to have her back. The way Chopper is trusting that Luffy's friend, Shanks, will make it to him in time.

Chopper is a doctor, and he has an oath to never do harm.

Now, he is also a pirate, and there are no rules in his life.

"Kung Fu Point" Chopper makes sure the officers go back to Earth, if they get electrocuted in their way down... well, Nami's scary.

The battlefield is mayhem and chaos and honestly, a part of Chopper is very scared because he can see people dying and his friends might be among them and what if Chopper's not there to help? Chopper has to have faith in them, Luffy -who is free!- wouldn't want Chopper to worry over his nakama like that.

_I trust you with my life._

A giant vice-admiral sneaks in the fight between Sanji and Brook versus Admiral Aokiji, and Chopper is a bit relieved. The duo make quick work of the giant, but Aokiji has returned to guard the gates of HQ by the time they disengage.

Chopper's surprised to see the fleet admiral smack in the middle of the fight, putting down pirates effortlessly, he's not sure what his powers are and is having trouble seeing from the distance, but his golden shape is very easy to distinguish.

Kizaru is zapping along the battlefield, still on a quest to take out the boats, but someone is being eerily accurate at aiming for him which has the man dodging as much as he's attacking. From the water the Fishmen pirate keep raising waves and waterwalls to further thwart his attempts. At first, Chopper thinks the shooter must be Ussop, but the projectiles do not explode nor turn into plants. _Those must be bullets._

Chopper's trying to catch a glance of Luffy or Ace, when suddenly they world blurrs around them. Chopper heart stops, did something hit them?

"Little Zeus, _catch him!"_ Nami's voice is commanding and she's holding on to the cloud with practiced ease. Chopper immediately looks up to catch the falling form of a blond man, who gasps painfully as he lands. For a moment the pirate and Chopper stare at each other in complete confusion, and then he notices blood covering the man's chest.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding! Someone call a doctor!" Nami whacks him upside the head.

"You're a doctor! Handle it!" And then she turns around, carelessly flipping her baton and blowing a bunch of marines off their feet. "Little Zeus, get us to a more covered spot, closer to the wall... and higher, keep the wind on our favor."

"Yes, m'am!" The cloud answers happily, munching on thunder bubbles.

"...Is this Big Mom's cloud?" The cloud shudders and stops.

"Mama..." It whines. Nami's right there cooing and feeding it and glaring murder at the injured man. Chopper rather thinks he'd be sporting a bruise if he weren't already injured... or maybe Nami's just busy.

"Got it..." He coughs, and blood comes rushing along his words. "No mentions of the cloud." The man says wryly, wincing when he jostles his injuries trying to sit up. Chopper, who still has him in his arms, helps him sit up, careful to not jostles his injury. There are two holes in the unknown man's chest and Chopper can feel the projectiles went right through. The blonde flinches when Chopper grazes the wound.

"The bullets..."

"It was Kizaru, hah," the man pants and the wounds must have been just made because now that he's been on the cloud for a couple minutes the man is turning pale. "You need to cut it off." Chopper's confused, the man gestures to his foot with a hand. Chopper notices the cuff on his ankle for the first time, it's already rubbed the skin raw from how tight it is.

"It looks bad but your chest should be our priority." The man looks at Chopper stunned and then laughs weakly.

"You don't know who I am." He says in realization. Chopper scrutinizes the man's face, but he'd just assumed he was one of the allies he didn't get to meet. "I'm a devil fruit user, I'll heal without the cuff." The reindeer frowns.

"Sea stone cannot be cut."

"I meant my leg." That catches Nami's attention.

"How is your go-to plan cutting off your leg?! You're just like Zoro!" The navigator screeches. "Chopper, check that we don't get targeted. Little Zeus, behave." Then she switches positions, and she's the one hunched over the pirate. Chopper keeps an eye on them as he searches the field, but ever since they reached a higher altitude it seems like they've fallen out of the fight's radar.

"I'm telling you, with the sea stone off, I'll heal." The man protests, Nami ignores him in favor of eyeing the cuff. She reaches for her back pocket where she pulls out a case, pulling out a pair of lock picks. Without consent, she gets working on the cuff.

"You're the woman who saved Ace." He says.

"Our crew did." Nami corrects, not even sparing him a glance, but her tone clearly says _what about it?_

"I, ah, thank you." The blonde answers. "I'm Marco, from the Whitebeard pirates." Something shines in the distance and Chopper knows the only person on this battlefield capable of causing such distinctive light.

"I only accept thank you's in berries." She dismisses, tongue picking out in concentration as she jostles the locking mechanism in the cuff.

"Incoming! Kizaru's spotted us." Choppers yells back, readying himself for a confrontation he's not looking forward to having so high off the ground. "Zeus, can you lower us?" They immediately begin to descend but they're stilll several hundred feet off the ground.

"Just a little... aha!" Nami looks at Marco as she removes the cuff. "I hope you're strong Marco from the Whitebeard pirates." Instead of answering, the man smiles, shoots a 'thank you' and jumps off the cloud. He sprouts bright blue wings, tufts of flame covering his chest. He flaps them once, twice and he's climbing through the sky like a comet, meeting Kizaru half way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, you guys' reviews are the best part of my day. thanks for getting me through Quarantine <3


	29. The Revolutionary Army Storms In

When Law had first heard Luffy's rescue plan there was a part that bothered him. Well, if he was being honest with himself, there were several parts that made him uncomfortable, but there was one in particular that worried him: their undercover marine friend tasked with releasing Luffy' cuffs. Switching Luffy with the sea stones cuff on would have been nearly impossible, not to say what effect it'd have if they touched Marco while in flight.

So, irony is quiet clearly at play when it is that same marine who's fighting alongside Law to get him somewhere to rest. The boy looks meek, but he's certainly _vicious._ He had known that only monsters belonged in a squad like Watchdog's, but the pink haired man with him (Oh, you can call me Coby!) had always seemed like the most harmless of the lot. Law had just forgotten who he has been comparing him to.

When the revolutionary army appears climbing the battlefield from behind, Law is almost learning to not be surprised, but he doesn't get it quiet right. At least his companion, who he doesn't have to lean on anymore, is just as shocked. He immediately pulls out a snail.

"I have eyes on what appears to be a convoy from the Revolutionary Army..." Then his eyes grow exponentially and Law can immediately spot what unsettles him. "With them is Garp the Fist."

* * *

It takes her awhile, the fighting has been going on for hours when she finally catches a glimpse of Donquijote Doflamingo. Her eye appears in a dead body near him and she's thankful the Warlord doesn't feel like going all out on the fight, rather waiting for the enemies to approach him. As the piles of beheaded bodies surrounding him grows it happens less and less. The man lounges in the air _-what a stange devil fruit,_ she thinks- and keeps sharp eyes everywhere.

Robin knows this is an extremely powerful man, but she also knows that death is all about timing. She just needs the right _timing._ When the revolutionary army enters the scene, most people wouldn't have noticed, but Robin has been keeping an eye on Doflaming for more than an hour so when the man laughs in surprise, and his guard drops at the absurd situation, Robin strikes.

Six arm sprout of him and Robin's long fingers wrap around his throat in a maneuver she has done countless times.

The Warlord is ridiculously strong and is quick to catch on to what's happening, Robin struggles and summons more arms than she'd expected to use and as the muscles of Doflamingo's neck tighten he cuts off one arm, but the surprise has been enough. His neck is already in a position where strenght is on her side. She rematerializes the severed arm and keeps the secrets of Dressrosa at the forefront of her mind, it gives her strenght as she twists.

_Clutch!_

* * *

When Monkey D. Dragon arrives on the battlefield he does not aim for an Admiral, the Navy's leader, and not even his son. There's not a soul that witnesses the event and isn't left puzzled. The Most Wanted Man's target is Bartholomew Kuma. The cyborg stares down at the man, darkly tanned skin and long locks of black hair trailing his back. Dragon stands in the middle of the chaos, green hood down and tattooed face on display, no one around him dares breath.

"Analyzing." Kuma drones. "Identity confirmed. Monkey D. Dragon, commonly known as Revolutionary Dragon. Procedure of assault: kill on sight." With this he opens his mouth, light gahtering for a fatal shot and then he slumps over and goes off. Only some of the most aware of the expectators even realize the revolutionary moved.

A couple of men arrive with a red-headed woman and they start carrying the Warlord away, fighting their way through the crowd. The woman stays and looks up at Dragon, the man is unmoved and she sighs, almost disappointed. The older man remains impassive and their gazes meet again.

"I'll bring him home." She nods and she's off after the team of kidnappers.

* * *

Nami asked him if Hawk Eyes would really fight for the marines and Zoro shakes his head. His shishou isn't fighting for the marines, he's fighting Zoro. When he'd heard of Dracule Mihawk, he'd thought of the man as a war god. Now, as an adult and the man's pupil, Zoro knows this to be true. His shishou fights for no one but himself, never has and never will. He is a man who only respects strenght, of body, of character, of will, but no sentimentality is enough to chip at his resolve that if one wants something truly, it must be earned.

The Swordmen create a show of lights on the far end of the battlefield, close to the marine ships that are splintering around them, from where their sword slashes split the heaven above.

"I need to go to my captain," Zoro says gruffly, "I cannot fight you for your head today."

"Did I not train you so that you may take what you want?"

* * *

Sabo loses sight of Garp immediately as he enters the fray, making sure to be very obvious he's hitting the marines before the pirates start attacking him. He cannot spot Luffy or Ace, but he easily takes in the ruined scaffold. If he keeps moving towards the boats he's sure to catch wind of them... hopefully.

When he finds them, it's too late, but right on time to stop another death. His brothers... Why didn't he reach them sooner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you're all doing well :)


	30. Coby's Cry For Peace

When Garp makes it to his grandchildren on the battlefield, the war is coming to an end. The armies are exhausted as the sun keeps climbing. Somewhere to the left, Red Hair is still fighting Akainu -who's motivating the pirates to retreat, if you can call indiscrminate magma rivers encouraging. Garp notes the very small number of burned pirates and is once again amazed at Luffy, because Sakazuki is a bastard and Garp has never thought he had a heart. Against the Emperor he remains vicious, but if he falters there, he might die.

Up near the remains of the scaffold Marco the Phoenix is toying with Aokiji. Clearly, the man isn't trying to beat him, just contain him, and after years of military service Garp recognizes the brilliance of having their flying crew mate stall the man who can completely derail their escape route.

Above, Kizaru is no longer battling Dark King as much as he's trying to avoid him. He's fast, but Rayleigh is no slouch -Garp knows from experience. The veteran Admiral looks ready to keel over. Garp tries not too laugh, marine or not, he still doesn't like pirates.

It's Sengoku who meets him on the battlefield, the last wall between freedom and the boys, and it's unsurprising that it comes down to the two of them. If they pass the Fleet Admiral, the way back to the ship has nothing they cannot handle.

What is it Whitebeard called it before? _The end of an Era._ The old marine is inclined to agree as he stands against a man who shared his hopes and dreams for over 50 years. Garp's broad back covering his grandchildren from view. They'd stopped running when they saw him and Luffy's eyes are anxiously watching Red Hair's fight against Akainu, Ace's are trained on Sengoku -who he clearly considers the immediate threat.

Sengoku's unflinching and unrelenting and he finishes what he starts, which is why he's Fleet Admiral, Garp thinks. Garp might be famous and probably stronger, but he's too inconsistent, too flexible and too willing to bend when it suits him. A trait that Luffy has paid dearly for.

"Gramps!" Twin echoes erupt behind him, but Garp cannot lose sight of the objective at hand, Sengoku isn't Fleet Admiral only because he's good at paperwork and that devil fruit of his -no matter how ridiculous Garp has always found it- is no joke.

"Garp." Sengoku acknowledges, and there's hesitation in his eyes.

"Sengoku." He nods back.

"I take it you won't stand down if I ask."

"You're not my boss anymore."

"As if you ever took orders from me." It's enough for Garp to burst into laughter.

"Sometimes I did," he says ruefully, "when you were right."

* * *

Kizaru shoots, because someone needs to, and he's not inhumane enough to make his boss do it.

* * *

The shoot hits him on the shoulder, and unknown to Garp the damage is enough that Ace and Sengoku's terrified gazes meet for a second through the gaping nothingness left behind. Garp knows it's over because his legs give out on him and his arm goes numb. Ace grabs him, laying him on the floor. He must blink a little too long because Luffy's there. He's bloodied and bruised and burned, but so _alive._ Garp smiles, painfully, because he's so relieved... He'd thought he'd done too little, too late and he's so glad someone's picking up his slack.

"Ace... Luffy... I know I never gave you a family." He starts, because there really are things he needs to say, things he should've said sooner.

"This is not the time!" Ace yells, but his hands are drenched in blood and they both know it's now or never.

"Gramps..." Luffy's call is subdue and he keeps looking around as if expecting to wake up somewhere else.

"Someone call a doctor!" Comes from behind.

"Garp!" Sengoku yells, but Garp doesn't see him come any closer.

"...But you always gave me one." When had his grandkids gotten so big? Garp thinks, as both of them lean over him. "You've made this old man very happy." He doesn't say he's proud of them because he doesn't think they'll believe him. Garp hardly believe it himself, but family is a strong thing. "Ace, I never... regretted taking you in. Not for a moment." He's trying to focus on his grandson's face, because he needs him to _know._ Ace squeezes on to his palm, bringing it on to his forehead, rivers running down his cheeks and dripping from his chin. Garp tries to squeeze back, but he's not sure he's successful. "Luffy, I'm..." He coughs, and blood splatters down his shirt. "Sorry... the marines fai... led you...," He's starting to process the pain and Garp becomes very aware of the agony wrecking his chest, talking becomes increasingly difficult. He's out of breath and he feels like he's drowning. "I just... wan... wanted you to... be... safe." For a moment, he feels life slip from him and he's terrified that he won't be able to finish. "I... want... you to ma... ke me... a... promise."

"Stop talking as if you're dying!" Luffy yells it centimeter from his ears, but Garp is already far away.

"Shut _up,_ Luffy." _Ah,_ Ace's big brother voice. Garp didn't think he'd get to hear it again. There's blood coating his back and his pants, and a distant part of him realizes that the kids are probably sitting in it. He barely feels Luffy's finger dig into his shirt as he sobs.

"Promise... me..., that you... wi... will be... _free._ " He wants to listen them promise it, Garp does, but there's just... not enough time.

.

.

.

...This would have to do.

* * *

When Coby watches Garp the Fist die something in him breaks.

He'd been standing still, next to a very much annoyed Trafalgar Law, refusing to keep on the retreat, eyes fixed on the scene. Luffy will forever be Coby's captain, but Garp is Coby's _hero_. After Luffy, or maybe even before him, Coby had held Monkey D. Garp in the highest regard. The man was crass, irreverent and a diplomatic nightmare, but he was also fair and rightful and immensely powerful... and he'd gone down from a cheap shot.

Coby saw it, heard the screams and knew what it meant. It'd take minutes if not seconds to bleed out with a hole like that in his chest and every anatomy lesson he'd ever taken for the marines came back to him. There is a lung there, the esophagus, the trachea... the heart. Gone, burned away, obliterated in a beam of light.

_How dare they?_

* * *

Sengoku is completely frozen. A part of him, that's responsible for a lot of people in this battlefield, is urging him to _move,_ but Sengoku _can't_ because less than ten steps away, bleeding out in soft murmurs and without notice is Sengoku's best friend. It's Coby who brings him out of this stupor. The kid is a little behind Garp and he's impossible to ignore as he screams. Something in his haki works because people slowly turn around to look at the fallen figure of Garp and _how dare they stare as if it was a show?_

There are no cheers. The marines won't, Sengoku knows, and Garp's grandchildren absolutely wrecked forms are enough to dissuade the pirates. The fighting stills, almost as if subconsciously, everyone knows whatever just happened was wrong. Sengoku wants to tell himself it's just one more death in a battle, but he doesn't think he can fool himself that well.

Coby embarks on a warpath and Sengoku can already tell by the young man's eyes where he's heading, his steps are heavy and the air around him is charged. Sengoku could've called him imposing if his eyes weren't spilling with tears and snot wasn't coming out of his nose. He stands stall, miniscule in front of the Fleet Admiral and demands:

"Stop this." Sengoku is taken aback. "Stop this!" Coby's yelling, Sengoku doesn't think he's ever heard the former marine raise his voice in all his years of service. "You lost! Your men keep dying, Vice-Admiral Garp..." There's no mistaking the cries of pure grief happening behind Coby's back. "Vice-Admiral Garp is dead... You lost, call your retreat!" He raises a knife and Sengoku cannot believe this child.

_I believe in Justice, and I believe that you do too._

Sengoku knows they've lost. They lost the moment the Red Force arrived fully combat ready and fresh as reinforcements, and the revolutionaries where just another nail in the coffin, but Sengoku doesn't think he's allowed to retreat. He looks at Luffy's tiny shoulders, shaking on top of the only family he's ever known. Aokiji's words come back to him.

_Do you ever think the world would be simpler... if we'd just let that child roam free?_

A burst of light shoots pass Sengoku and for a moment he thinks it's Coby it's aiming for and he's almost ready to defend him but Kizaru is too fast, and he's not gunning for Coby anyways... but for Luffy's unprotected back. In the middle of the frozen battlefield, the sound of him travelling through is impossible to miss.

Sengoku is hard-pressed to not look away.

A hand grabs on to the Vice-Admiral's leg, dressed black in haki and in the shape of a claw. Sengoku chastises himself for feeling relief, everything about this day was supposed to be about Monkey D. Luffy's death -no matter how distasteful it is to kill a man grieving from the back. Criminals don't get honor, he hates how it's Garp's face that comes to mind. The newcommer is oddly dressed, with a long blue coat and a top hat of all things. Sengoku doesn't see the reaction his saving causes, but he does catch Kizaru flying throught the air. He doesn't get up.

Coby's attention is on him, and he steps close, combat knife ready.

"Call it!" He could take Coby on, in fact the Fleet Admiral is sure it wouldn't pose a challenge but 80 feet away Edward Newgate's eyes are drilling holes at him, and he's clearly in Coby's corner on this. Sengoku knows the pirates will retreat if he does. It is the little of Garp that he can see that finally convinces him. He probably owes his old friend a lot more loyalty than this. He raises the den-den mushi, and broadcasts a message.

"Marines, pick up the injured and retreat."

The younger man in front of him is still frozen, ready to jump him and Sengoku doesn't expect to see approval in his eyes. (There isn't any.) Coby's eyes are sorrowful and Sengoku knows it's much too late to recover the man's respect.

Too little, too late. Sengoku's _too_ _old_ for this job.

Whitebeard doesn't smile either, but calls for the same order, settling his imposing form in front of the ice as his allies run, the legend will cover the retreat. Sengoku knows once they're boarded it'll only take a strike from his fist to set them free. Of course, it can't really be that easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?


	31. The Retreat

Ace thinks maybe he's the one that died. He's not aware enough of anything to catch Kizaru's assault. He looks up when it's intercepted and standing there, claw digging into the Vice-Admiral's battered form, is a ghost. His voice isn't high-pitched and childish, but his face is impossible to forget. Ace has dreamt and lived for this man for years.

"Don't touch him." His other hand comes up, also sporting the painful black of armament haki as punches the Admiral right in the face. Kizaru flies far away enough that Ace doesn't see it where he lands, the burst of light that permeated the battle are gone though. Luffy's cries bring him back, and he bites his lip.

He's looking between his grandfather, who's lying unmoving and yet impossibly larger than life and the ghost.

"Ace." The man grins, but looking down at Garp he is somber and solemn. "I'll help you, but we need to move to the ship." Ace isn't sure what's happening and a part of him thinks none of this can be real.

"You're dead." Comes out, because death is the only true thing of this moment. Luffy's face is still buried on Garp's chest and Ace wants to tell him to stop, but he's covered in blood anyways. As if feeling his captain's pain, Zoro is suddenly there. His gaze is set and he's not wearing the upper part of his kimono, showing several bleeding wounds over copious scare tissue. He eyes Sabo suspiciously. Sabo swallows nervously and not for the last time, Ace is surprised at his brother's nakama.

"Who are you?" His hand is posed to cut the blonde into pieces, undisturbed by injuries that would've killed a lesser man, and Ace cannot bring words to his mouth. Sabo looks at him, and Luffy raises his head at Zoro's voice.

"Zoro!" There's misery and snot in his tone, and Zoro's eyes soften minutely, but he still doesn't lower his guard.

"I'm Sabo... from the Revolutionary Army." He gestures, Zoro does not relax. "I grew up with Ace and Luffy." Zoro's gaze lands on his captain, who still hasn't moved from next to Garp and is mostly oblivious of anything. Zoro turns to Ace.

"I..." But Ace doesn't know, he doesn't know anything right then. "I thought he was dead." He offers, and apparently it's good enough because Zoro lets go of his sword to reach Luffy, who immediately glomps him and cries. Zoro's unflappable character extends to snot covering his chest, Ace wryly notes. Coby arrives as well, eyes red and solemn.

"We're retreating." He informs them, but the words mean nothing to Ace who's still lost in Garp's smiling face. Why is he...?

_I never regretted taking you in, Ace. Not for a second._

"Coby, take Luffy." Zoro says, and proceeds to disentangle the rubber man with practiced movements until his little brother is glomping the pink-haired boy instead, both newcomers now smeared in blood. God, his _grandfather's blood_. Admittedly, Coby has the whole comforting thing down pat, immediately whispering reassurances to a slowly fading out captain. Zoro switches his gaze to Ace, who's shaking as if in the middle of blizzard and just as wet as his little brother. He can feel the red liquid inside his boots, squelching in his soaked socks.

"Dead man." Zoro adresses Sabo. "You've got Ace." Ace can't even muster the energy or brain power to analyze that sentence, except for-

"Gramps?" His voice is small as he asks. Zoro's eyes are firm when they meet his.

"I've got him."

Ace has known him for less than a week, but he trusts him. Sabo (Sabo?) appears in front of him slowly, approaching with care and Ace has almost forgotten he is there. He takes the young man in again, from the long coat to the top hat, to the burn mark which he hadn't seen before, but then again, this Sabo technically survived an explosion.

"You were dead." He repeats.

"I'll tell you about it, but right now we need to go."

* * *

Smoker's leaning heavily on Tashigi, hundreds of meters away from the shore, but it still reaches his ears that Admiral Kizaru has just taken down Garp the Fist. Less than a minute later the speakers blare with the command to retreat and Smoker sags, Tashigi wrestles him into laying with his back agains the headquarter's wall. Her eyes are tearful.

"Poor Luffy..." She says, shoulders hunched in grief. "Captain Smoker, do you think they made it?" Smoker is lighting up his cigars. He doesn't know. He'd barely caught sight of Luffy since he'd been taken down from the scaffold but...

"It'd be in poor taste for his miracle making to fail now." That's just what he thinks. The first raindrop hits with his words.

* * *

When it starts raining it catches Nami by surprise, not because of the cold downpour that suddenly's pelting her skin but because weather _never_ catches Nami by surprise. Something unnatural is at play but for now, the rain is silent unaccompanied by neither wind nor lightning that can hinder their unmeaning departure. She's soaked in minutes as raindrops paint the battlefield in darker colors.

Nami sees Luffy being carried into the Sunny, and before she can scream, Coby confirms that he's fine -Nami doesn't miss the odd inflection in his voice, but decides to take the information at face value. Her stomach churns unpleasantly because the blood had to come from somewhere, or more specifically _someone._ She tries to not look too closely to how the water trails dark pink behind their footstep.

Ace, in a startling similar condition and accompanied by a stranger, isn't that far behind. From the window she gestures Robin to inform about Ace's whereabouts. They had originally thought he'd leave on the _Moby Dick,_ but she can tell now that something's happened. She stands on the back of the _Sunny,_ which is slowly turning around, and keeps her clima tact and Zeus on hand. The marines seem to be retreating, but that means nothing to her. They are here because of their broken word and no one catches her off-guard twice.

* * *

Sanji is carrying the idiot of Yonji towards the ship when he spots the forms of Luffy and Ace, Sanji's on the ground, trying to be a smaller target than a floating yellow streak carrying an injured person. The D brothers are bent over a body. Sanji's not sure who it is or if they're alive and he's too far to glimpse any details. He _can_ see the thwarted, last-ditched asssasination attempt and it makes his blood boil. He keeps his observation haki on high alert as he watches the scene. When the Marines call for a retreat and the sword freak separates from Luffy, he's been on the crew enough to know what it means. He's looking for an ally, Lola in her tall glory is nearby.

"Sanji." She acknowledges, cleaning blood from her brow.

"I hate to ask a favor from a lady." _Especially one who looks this tired_ , he thinks, "but could I saddle you with my idiot brother? I need to find the swo- Zoro." She smiles and motions for some of her crew, Yonji grumbles, but his leg is twisted backwards from ankle to hip and there's not a lot he can do about it.

"I'll have him on my ship." Lola promises, motioning for one of her crewmen to grab Sanji's burden.

"Thank you." Like that he struts off, there's pain on his lower back from where Aokiji sent him smack into a wall, but he'll live. Even in a battlefield as obvious as this one, he knows Zoro's going to get lost. He ends up carrying a body and his heart breaks at Garp's pale form, but at least they both make it to the _Sunny_ alright.

It's fitting that it rains, but it's annoying when he cannot light up his cigarette through the shower.

* * *

It's odd that the rain feels cold against his bones, when there is no skin or nerves or flesh to feel it, but it's an anomaly Brook has become accustomed to throughout the years and no longer questions. The skeleton and the fishmen stand next to Whitebeard, along with some other allies he doesn't know. He can feel Hachi bursting in anticipation. The fishmen pirates have been covering and de-icing the boats so they haven't seen much of a fight. Now, everyone who can take to the boats over water stands by Whitebeard, ready to cover the retreat.

Brook eyes several of his nakama as they pass by, and his soul saddens when Sanji and Zoro carry Vice-Admiral Garp with them -they're the last members of their little crew missing. He's distracted in his grief and almost doesn't move fast enough to avoid the spilt magma from Admiral Akainu piercing Whitebeard's chest, the steam from the rain hitting Akainu conceals them from view for a couple seconds before they can see through. The Emperor gasps, chest hissing and smoking, as blood trickles down the corner of his mouth.

"Akainu!" Sengoku's yell is deafening in the hush that befalls the battlefield. One of Whitebeard's knees touches the ground as the Emperor pants, but he never breaks eye contact with his assailant. His knee impacts the floor in an explosive silence.

The entire line of the last defense lies stunned.

Namur, one of the Whitebeard commanders immediately adopts a pose, the familiar Fishman Karate, but it's unnecessary. Whitebeard's gaze narrows, the expression that of a man watching a fly buzz by, and Akainu's eyebrows shoot up. Even when taking a knee, Whitebeard is tall enough to look down on the Admiral. The pirate places a hand on the marine's chest, and the air itself starts to fracture. The Admiral tries to pull back, but he's not fast enough, fist buried too deep into the pirate. The earthquake bursts in his chest. He flies a couple of feet before disintegrating into magma, becoming a trail of melted fired and screeching smoke... He reappears a hundred feet away, sizzling, clearly unable to fight, blood rising into steam where it connects with his magma.

Whitebeard doesn't move, and his eyes seem to lock into everyone's at once, _daring_ them to attack him. He struggles back to his feet.

"Oyaji, are you okay?" Namur asks, concern marring his eyes.

"I'll be fine, son." Whitebeard says, as if he doesn't have a cauterized _hole_ in his chest.

Brook is terrified but he guesses this is the what it means to be the strongest man in the world. As the last of the pirates cross enemy lines, he wields his soul. Whitebeard retires to the ship, his back covered by Red Hair who has appeared out of nowhere glaring bloody murder to the marines. As the last two land-bound men walk away, Brook receives his cue from the shaking of an earthquake and the fracturing symphony of the ice blocking the bay.

"It's time to rock... baby." He whispers, determined that today, there will be no encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've only got 5 more chapters to go omg 
> 
> Remember that in this WWW universe I also have:
> 
> \- The Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago  
> \- Gut Instinct  
> \- Worthy of Love 
> 
> thanks for reading :)


	32. Interlude: Nakama III

Coby remembers meeting Luffy, and ever since that moment he's been waiting for the day when he stops thinking that his captain is invincible. (It doesn't happen.) At first, he'd chalked it up to childish hero-worship, Luffy had single-handedly rescued Coby from imprisonment and allowed him to become a marine after all. As the years passed though, and Coby watched his captain grow, and in fact, be defeated at times... the feeling doesn't go away. It's not Luffy's abilities that Coby admires so fiercely, it's that his captain's spirit never breaks.

When Coby is tasked with a blood-stained, burned and exhausted Luffy, a Luffy who's tear tracks are so pronounced they've left muddied trails across the soot that covers his face. Coby holds on, easily carrying the weight as he feels arms wrap around him and blood stain his clothes. He holds on and tries to bite down his own feeling of despair and not look where Vice-Admiral Garp lays, cold and dead and smiling. Always getting the last laugh.

He carries his captain towards the retreat, covered by men he has only seen in wanted posters. Coby is a pirate now. He's a pirate now and they won and Luffy has been strong for Coby all this time, and Coby will be strong for him now. Even if he doesn't feel strong right then.

* * *

Nami stands at the railing long before Brook has ran over the water and joined their squad in leaving Marineford. She stands there long after the Headquarters are out of sight. She's so incapable of moving that Franky approaches her for directions and Nami mumbles something out, but does not look away from whence they came. Not until they dusk hits and Marineford is far away enough to be a nightmare. Then, she finally allows herself to cry.

God, Nami had been so scared.

* * *

Sanji cannot believe Vice-Admiral Garp is dead.

When Sanji met Luffy, 17 and scrawny, a marine captain, he'd made a... rough first impression. His grandfather and he, who'd gotten on top the Baratie to eat it out of stock apparently were obviously marines, but they didn't act like any marines Sanji had ever known. All cheerful laughter and violent affection.

It was Garp who'd grabbed Sanji's attention before his future captain, when that Fullbody had been been making an ass out of himself and Garp had humiliated him in return. It'd been beautiful, the utter and complete dismissal. When Gin ousted Zeff as a pirate, Sanji had been gearing up to fight the mariens if he had to, but none of them reacted. (He'd later understand that Luffy's squad was special.)

Garp -admittedly the bigger threat- had also denied it: 'Pirates could never cook this well, don't be stupid and let me enjoy my food in peace' and then 'this could be good training' and proceeded to grab Luffy by the scruff of his coat and throw him towards Krieg 'handle it, grandson'.

He'd certainly been unique, that man.

* * *

Zoro stays close to his captain.

Chopper's worried about the beating Zoro took, but Zoro isn't. His body is nothing but a medium for his will and his will is fine. His muscles and tendons and organs just need to catch on that he has no plans of stopping. It's on a day where he's against the far corner of the infirmary, resting against the wall during one of those episodes where Luffy is eating while asleep and Sanji's making sure he doesn't accidentally choke, when the cook asks:

"I heard you and Mihawk went at it." Sanji's voice is nonchalant, but Zoro has known him a long enough ti know he's curious. "...Did you break your promise?" Zoro doesn't need him to specify. There is a very small number of people who were privy to his humiliating defeat all those years ago, and to the first oath he took since Kuina. Zoro smirks, single eye looking at Sanji from the corner.

"What makes you think I lost?" He asks, and takes great pleasure in how Sanji needs to scramble to catch the cigarette he drops from opening his mouth in surprise. His eyes are shining when he looks at Zoro, piercing.

"Did you w-" Zoro's shaking head, amused at the other man.

"It was a tie." His eyes drift toward Luffy, the man where it all began. "This battle wasn't about us. It wasn't the time." He clutches Wado Ichimonji, bringing it further into his embrace and feels the burn of promise. "Next time for sure though." He meets Sanji's eyes. "Next time, I'm taking his head."

* * *

Meeting his father is a surreal experience. Ussop knows he existed, of course he did, but knowing it and seeing it are just two very different things and he's almost a little embarased by the way his heart keeps fluttering. They look at eachohter and there's just so much to say, they shoot off a mile a minute.

"I can't believe how much you slowed down Sengoku the Buddha! Some of Whitebeard's men told me the Fleet Admiral looked ready to snap!"

"And you? Landing hits on Kizaru, that's insane!"

They've spoken at the same time, it's embarassing and awkward and there's a lifetime of just not knowing eachother that seems almost too daunting to cross but they're brave men of the sea.

Ussop has dreamt about it for so long it almost sounds like one more lie but he just fought in a war to rescue his captain, and they won! If this doesn't make him a brave warrior of the sea, what does? Not to mention he's a wanted man now.

His father and him keep exchanging brief topics, first about the war -gruesome but still one of the few things they have in common and then his father's eyes go far in the horizon, and he stands to lean in the crow's nest.

"Did you... not want to be a pirate?" His father is hesitant and Ussop guesses he's not the only one worried about his shortcomings.

"When Luffy asked for my dream I told him I wanted to be a 'brave warrior of the sea'" Ussop laughs. "It was such bullshit, I grew up admiring you my entire life, but I wasn't exactly going to tell that to a marine officer."

"A smart move." He says, relieved, and then, "I'm sorry I wasn't there." Once, maybe his words would've been important to Ussop. Maybe when he was still a child and his mother had just passed and he'd wondered what could possible be out there? What could be out there to take someone away and for them to never return?

He knows now.

"We all have our own adventure to live." Ussop says. It's not forgiveness because there's none to give, but it's an acknowledgement of care. The thing is, Ussop doesn't think Yassop would change any of it. "It all worked out clearly, I somehow did end up becoming a pirate"

"Anchor was always meant to be a pirate!" The older pirate says, grinning, with that same look the Red Hair Pirates get when they're talking about Luffy. All of them call him Anchor, which Ussop cannot wait to exploit once his captain is awake.

"You know? I got into an argument with another offcier once." He tells his dad, because Ussop had never once thought that Luffy wasn't meant to be a marine. Maybe he'd been too young to see it, or too idealistic. "Ages ago, he seemed to think that Luffy was very flippant or... selective with his implementation of Justice."

"I was really shocked when I found out he'd joined the marines." His father comments, pondering.

"Maybe for you it was werid, but I didn't know Luffy wanted to be a pirate until like, two weeks ago. Anyways, I ended up punching the guy in the face, I remember because I had never really punched anyone before, but in that moment I couldn't help but thinking that Luffy -even without knowing about the collar- I knew he got into a lot of trouble only for doing what was right. As the son of a pirate, it would've taken a miracle for me to get promoted, but I never cared about that. I was happy, because with Luffy I knew I was working for Justice, true Justice. I've always thought Justice is about freedom."

"It makes me very glad you chose to follow him." Yassop says, and he's talking about Luffy but he's looking at Ussop with something glassy in his eyes.

"Yeah." He replies, grinning and touched himself. He guesses he hasn't outgrown that part of him that wanted to make his father proud. "Me too."


	33. The Straw Hat of the Pirate King

"Ouch." Luffy moans, suddenly, he's awake.

He tries to sit up, but his shoulder is screaming. He bites his lip, ready to push through the pain, he's disoriented, unsure of where he is. A hand crosses his vision and gently pushes Luffy back into bed. Luffy blinks again, slowly, and he almost thinks he must still be dreaming because the arm he sees is attached to Shanks. A very content Shanks that is smiling down at Luffy as if nothing's wrong in the world, Luffy's heart stops.

Here stands the man who he never wanted to face again.

"Easy there, Anchor." His voice sounds different than it did on the battlefield.

Luffy lets himself fall back into bed, stunned and confused. He catches a glimpse of the straw hat sitting at the table in between them and his heart aches beyond any burn. Luffy closes his eyes and averts his gaze. Why would Shanks come for him?

"Luffy?" He asks, and there's concern in his voice and it punches at Luffy. He opens his eyes staring at the wooden ceiling, this is the Sunny's sickbay no doubt.

_I'm going to become the King of Pirates!_

Luffy stares at him, and bites his lips to keep the tears at bay, throwing his good arm over his face to try and conceal some of his pain. He never wanted this day to come, but Luffy's promised to live without regrets. There's nothing to it now.

"I understand... If you want it back." His voice is muffled in the crook of his elbow, and he can taste salt in his tears. He doesn't meet the Emperor's eyes. This man who sacrificed so much for Luffy, and Luffy threw his sacrifice away -throwing away his promise, his dream and his life without a thought. He'd do it for Ace again and again, no doubt, but he's done a lot more in the last few years than just protecting his brother.

"Now, Luffy," Shanks voice is grave, serious and the hand that grabs his arm makes Luffy twist the smallest bit towards the pirate, meeting kind, dark eyes. "You're not a great pirate quiet yet." Shanks is smiling at him and something inside Luffy's chest loosens, Shanks sits with him as he cries.

"I broke my promise." Luffy protests, because _Shanks doesn't get it._ "I became a _marine._ "

"I've heard all about your exploits. Zoro told me a lot of stories on the way here, some we knew anyways." Shanks tells him, grinning widly, and then his voice goes softer. "Did you really think we'd stop looking out for you because you decided to become a marine?"

"Yeah." Luffy answers bluntly.

"Idiot!" Shanks barks, startling the younger man. Luffy's a little surprised at the outburst and he tries to sit up again, he can't keep looking at Shanks laid down as he is. The other pirate helps him sit up slowly. The movement leaves Luffy dizzy with pain but it's nothing he can't handle. "Luffy... why did you want to be a pirate?" It's been a long time, but in this Luffy has never wavered, has never forgotten. His grandpa used to ask him that same question all the time, Luffy's heart jerks at the reminder. _Gramps..._

"To be free." He says without hesitation. "The freest person in the sea." Probably now more than ever, because now he's _promised... promised_ in the last moments of a man who had given Luffy _everything._ A part of him wonders if that shouldn't have been the promise from the beginning or if maybe it is. Garp hadn't been perfect but in the end...

"You love your precious people, Luffy. You've shown you're willing to go to the ends of the world for them." Luffy must be imagining this conversation, because Shanks sounds a little proud; enough that Luffy risks a glance into the man's direction.

_You can laugh at me, or throw sake on me, you can even spit on me, but no one messes with my friends!_

"But I..." He thinks of the slurs of the prisoners of Impel Down and it's not that he cares what those bastards think but... Luffy cannot deny who he is either, what he's done in the name of Ace, of Justice, of Freedom.

 _"_ You cannot change what you've done," the red-haired man states firmly, "the question is, what will you do _now?_ " Luffy bites at his lip, feeling tears run down his cheeks, his good arm raises to cover his face.

There's one thing, though, at the forefront of his mind. He has made Shanks a promise, but it's not the only important promise Luffy has now.

"Do you think... Gramps will be angry if I become a pirate?" Becoming a pirate is the stuff of his dreams. A part of Luffy has forgotten that it's quiet possible. Shanks looks at him, as if he has all the answers but isn't sure he wants to share them. "He didn't..." Luffy hates the hope in his tone, because he was _there_ and he _knows._

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Shanks says, genuine in his mourning over a man who would've chased him down to the ends of the world. An odd noise claws it's way up Luffy's throat, tearing him apart from the inside and it's like that time he tried to play Brook's violin. He's nodding trying to blink away his tears because he'd known. Shanks is a little more hesitant as he continues, but just as solemn. "I think that, if what Ace told me about what he said is true, he'd like for you to decide that by yourself." Luffy almost sighs, but doesn't. He at least knows his grandpa wouldn't want him to be sad.

_I just wanted you to be safe._

"What does that even mean?" He whines, and Shanks chuckles with him. Something in Luffy lightens a little. He doesn't ask Shanks again why he came for him, Luffy knows. _Some things,_ he thinks looking over the straw hat with a hope he cannot keep from warming him all the way down to his toes, _some things just don't change._ "Are my nakama okay?" Luffy's haki had kept a figurative eye on them but things get blurry after Gramps...

"Lots of people are banged up, but everyone in your crew is okay, so are Ace and Sabo. Whitebeard is in intensive care." Luffy wonders vaguely what could've landed a hit on Whitebeard, but his mind is caught up somewhere else. "Sabo..." Luffy thought it must've been a dream but apparently, it _was_ his missing brother there on the battlefield with them. Luffy wonders about Smokey and the rest and his people from Sabaondy and his other friends but Shanks will hardly know about them, though... "Shanks, mmm, Sen- Akainu, he, uh..."

"He caught a nasty shockwave when he took a cheap-shot at Whitebeard." Luffy's heart stops in his chest, that did sound like Akainu. Shanks tries to keep the animosity out of his tone but Luffy can tell the man is angry, it makes him feel ashamed. He knows he shouldn't care but he does. "But I think he'll recover, it's been several days and there's been no news about him." Luffy nods, Sensei's strong and he makes his own choices -no matter how much Luffy thinks he's stupid sometimes, like attacking Whitebeard for no reason. Shanks eyes Luffy's warily.

"He could've killed you." He says seriously, Luffy smiles.

"No way!" He tells Shanks, and of this he has no doubt. "Sensei's a big softie at heart, he's just stupid sometimes, that's all." Luffy never really forgave him for wanting to kill Ace and breaking their deal, but what'd he'd told Akainu then was the truth. Luffy _trusts him._ Shanks' face twists and he eyes Luffy like he thinks the younger man's crazy, but he bursts into laughter anyway.

"Maybe there's some truth to that, though I can't say I see it." The Red Hair says, Luffy smiles and continues asking questions, apparently he's missed a lot. He eyes the straw hat from the corner of his eye as they speak, and Shanks catches his pensieve stare a couple of times but doesn't bring it up. Luffy's glad, he's not sure he can talk about the hat right now with everything that's happened. His hand reaches for his head anyways, never having forgotten that it was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all the support so far <3


	34. Luffy & Ace

When Luffy had been little, Sabo had taught Ace through painstaking practice how to be a good big brother, (or at least, he tried). It wasn't until Sabo _wasn't there_ anymore that Ace realized, confronted with Luffy's inconsolable tears, that he'd never been the big brother -not really. He needed to be it now, because there was nobody else. He'd tell anybody who would listen about Luffy and about how it was Ace's job to keep him safe, if it came down to it. Then he'd become a pirate and thought that the information would be better kept on the down low until he was sure Luffy could defend himself. When he'd met Luffy in Alabasta, it felt a little like the marines had stolen something away from him, how was he supposed to protect Luffy now?

(Did his little brother even _need_ Ace anymore?)

The truth is that while Ace had always looked out for Luffy, cutting him out of alligator bellies or fighting the tigers, he'd never forgotten that once Luffy was _tortured_ for a secret that wasn't his, and he'd kept his mouth shut -to protect Ace. That would only be one of many sacrifices his little brother would do for him and even then, Ace had felt it in his bones. Ace knew Luffy's love was dangerous and permanent. It scared Ace to find someone in the world who loved him that much. It still scares him even now, or maybe, it makes _more sense_ for it to frighten him now.

Ace doesn't think he's ever going to forget Luffy's screams, or the blood on his hands, or the way his brother absolutely _writhed_ on the scaffold. Ace thought he was begging for death. He entered Marineford ready to give up his life for Luffy, and then had almost lost him and then Gramps had...

(Ace should've told him he loved him more. He will never tell anyone how much he wishes he could've thanked Garp, for taking in a child of his blood, of his enemy and doing good by him -at least as good as he'd done for his own flesh. That's a regret, and he promised Luffy to live without them and Ace just cannot break more promises with him.)

Ace interrupts Shanks and Luffy's conversation. It's an accident, opening the infirmary door without even really thinking his brother is awake, but he's glad it happens. He needs to talk to Luffy. Shanks sees him and Ace can tell that he understands because he promises Luffy that he's sticking around a couple more days and proceeds to pat Ace in the back as he leaves. Luffy smiles at him, and he's a little pale, but Ace has pestered Chopper and Trafalgar (now deemed an okay guy) relentlessly and has been assured that Luffy's fine. He steals Shanks previous seat.

"Whitebeard is looking forward to meeting you, all of the crew is, really." Damn it, this is _not_ what Ace needs to say.

"I never thought I'd meet Whitebeard," Luffy responds, willing to go along with the chosen topic of conversation. "At least, not outside of a fight shishishishi." Silence engulfs them and for the first time ever his brother is apparently okay with waiting.

"Luffy, I'm s-" Luffy throws his blanket up in the air.

"Yosh, it's time for food." He's sitting up slowly, and pain creases his brow, but Ace can see he's determined.

"Where the hell do you think you're going, you idiot?" Ace says, trying to push Luffy back without accidentally pushing on a wound, Luffy evades him but stays still. He looks up at Ace, pouting.

"I'm hungry!" He whines, and Ace can believe it on principle, Luffy is always hungry, but he's also as subtle as a rock.

"Your food can wait for a minute." He tries to placate, but it's for naught.

"No, it can't!" Luffy yells. "I'm hungry now, Sanj-!" Ace presses his hand to Luffy's mouth because the last thing he needs is his fanclub to show up right now. Ace knows they're worried and he knows it's selfish, but he really needs some minutes alone with his little brother.

"Now, look here, Luffy, I'm s- what the fuck! Are you five?!" Spit is heavily coating his palm and the little shit takes advantage of the confusion to _bite him._

"I want foooood!" The younger man says. "I haven't had a proper meal in more than a week!" Ace does feel a little bad at that, Luffy's been incarcerated for a week before ever reaching the battle and he's been out for days.

"And you'll get it, but, fuck, Luffy. Luffy, I'm trying to apologize, for fuck's sake, stop biting me!"

"I don't wanna heart it." He declares childishly.

"Tough, you're gonna." Ace answers, in a tone of voice that made Luffy eat his veggies once upon a time. 

"Ace is being stupid." His brother, the former marine Vice-Admiral, center figure of the Paramount War, and self-proclaimed future King of Pirates, _pouts._ Ace wants to laugh, he does, but he's just reminded how _young_ his little brother is and it just makes him feel more defeated than ever.

"Luffy, can you just..." He starts, eyes on the ceiling to reign in the tears. He feels so _tired._ "Can you just listen... please?" His brother's eyes lose some of the amusement and he can tell Luffy's going to hear him. "I should've known, the second I saw you with a white coat in Alabasta, that something wasn't right. Wait, please, I need... I need to say this. You've always been like that Luffy, never listening to anyone, always doing whatever you wanted... I am your big brother and I thought, that if you were a marine, it was because you wanted to be one, it _had_ to be because... nothing could ever put you down. Not for long, not for what mattered." Silence is the only thing that greets him and that's okay because Ace isn't finished.

"I've always struggled with the question... of whether I should've been born, the son of a man despised by the world, doomed to be treated as a a criminal no matter what I did. I never related it to you because you were always so cheerful and careless. I didn't realize that the only difference between us was how we thought about ourselves regarding our parents. When Nami told me what you'd done, I didn't believe her, though now I think it's more that I didn't _want_ to believe her but it was easy, it was easy because it made so much sense." A bitter bark of a laugh escapes him. "You've always been there when it counts, never letting me drift too far into the dark... You've..." _always been the strongest out of us,_ Ace cannot shape his mouth around the words and so much for not crying.

"Oi, Ace..." Luffy's voice is worried for him, even now.

"I entered Marineford, and at first I thought to myself: _I'll die here if I have to,_ anything as long as you came home, _free._ It was so selfish. Here you've been enslaving away for me to get a life and there I was, ready to throw it away, first opportunity. I... told Marco I was Gol D. Roger's son, and more people know now than ever and I couldn- _can't_ even care about it. It seems so small compared to everything else. And, that still goes back to you. Every good thing in my life, before I met Pops, goes back to you."

"Ace, I don't want your apology. That's not... That's not why I did it." His brother says, chewing at his lip.

"I know. The apology's for me." Ace chuckles wryly, his voice is small, shaky but he can't possibly stop now. "For you, I have a promise. I've always been a bit... _blasé_ about it all, you know? Just, not looking for... for it to end, but certainly not very _against_ going out on a blaze of glory, but... this life I'm living, it's not really just mine anymore, is it? It wouldn't exist without you -or, or Gramps" Ace winces "and, I want you to know it's in good hands." Ace meets Luffy's eyes, wide open in complete surprise. "I'm going to take care of it, I promise, so that nothing you've ever done for me is wasted." For a minute, Luffy just sits there, stunned, then he lowers his head and his locks aren't quiet enough to cover his tearful eyes and his smile is soft.

"I thought you'd never forgive me."

"For being a self-sacrificing little shit? I'm still working on it." Ace says, trying to lighten the mood.

"For working for the government that hunted you down when you were a baby, that killed Sabo as kids. For breaking our promise. For being a marine... for being a marine and liking it." Luffy says it like he's in church, admitting to his sins. "I... It was hard, coming to terms with it, I felt so bad about it. I'd thought, 'I'm here, but I don't have to like it...' and then I did, and there were _-are-_ people there I'm never going to stop caring about and there's a lot of things I'm going to miss and it's such a bitter feeling because it feels like..."

"You don't need to choose, Luffy." His brother closes his eyes.

"There's only one choice now."

"That's not what Gramps would like to hear." Ace realizes it's a really low blow, too late, specially when his own heart wrenches at the loss. This conversation has bared him down to his very insensitive bones, but he sticks to it because it's _true._ "He wanted us to be _free,_ Luffy, free to choose. If you want to be a marine, and you want to help people and you want to do these things you care about, you don't need a commanding officer to know what to do. You've never needed anyone to tell you what's right, and being a pirate wouldn't stop you. You would've saved just as many people and kingdoms and princesses, I'm sure." Ace can _feel it._

There's a smile there and maybe Ace isn't a complete failure of an older brother.

"I had a feeling you guys would need food." Neither of the D's had realized Sabo had come into the room. He's carrying two trays piled with all types of meats and enough carbohydrates for a heartattack. Ace's mouth waters, they'd skipped lunch talking in here. Luffy stares at the blonde like a man watching an oasis in the desert, like the mirage might be gone in a blink.

"Sabo..." Just like that he's crying and before he can do something irrevocably stupid -like getting out of bed, Sabo steps closer, passing the trays to Ace who sets to trying to get them a place in the crowded nightstand. Luffy shifts a little so that Sabo can sit on the edge of the bed. Ace still cannot believe how _tall_ he's gotten.

"Hi, Luffy." Sabo says, his hand coming up to trail Luffy's unruly hair. There's a fondness in his voice that's heartbreaking and seeing them all together in one room is about to make Ace cry again. "It's been awhile."

"Sabo!" Luffy wails, good arm stretching to wrap around the revolutionary. It's cute until Luffy decides to multitask and then he's shoving entire portions of meat while crying and there must be something wrong with the older brothers because they're soon laughing to tears. Ace burns this moment into his memory because his brothers deserve this, this carefree happiness and Ace is never again going to be the one stealing it away from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I have ABSOLUTELY NO SELF CONTROL GODDAMIT I've uploaded the prologue to the aforementioned BNHA story. I just needed to get at least that little piece out before it are me alive. Here's the obscenely long summary in case you'd like to check it out!
> 
> "I've always found it odd..." the guard muses out loud, probably nervous out of his mind between Young Midoriya's eerie stare and the two pro heroes in his midst. "...That a boy with a quirk deemed 'Super-Power' has a muzzle on him. Usually, it's for villains with voice activated or related quirks."
> 
> "His strength is considerable." All Might agrees to the unspoken question, thinking back on the feats he'd seen Midoriya perform, that Toshinori trained him for, when he'd gifted him a medium for his drive.
> 
> "But it's what he can do to your head that makes him truly dangerous." Aizawa throws in, giving Toshinori a side glance. 
> 
> The muzzle opens, only a thin black band running over his nose keeping the contraction in place, revealing freckles on his face and hollowed cheeks. Young Midoriya smiles.  
> .  
> or  
> .  
> The way the world treats the quirkless isn't forgotten in the excitement of One For All.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyways, let me know what you think <3


	35. Interlude: Nakama IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm super excited to announce that I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_) and on [tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com). You can follow me for teasers and sneak peeks of upcoming updates and wips... I also do fic reccs and reviews, original poetry, and general fangirling. I'd love to connect with you there (cheesy but true).

Chopper's not in the habit of sitting by his patients. It's useless and nerve wracking and better left to people who felt a little useless when it helps to caring for their hurt friends (Dr. Kuraha's words, not his). Chopper knows that people like his nakama _need_ to spend some time watching over Luffy. (Even though he's hooked to a monitor connected to Chopper's pager and therefore needs no watching.)

Beyond that, Luffy is never his only patient and in the flurry of movement after the war there had been Zoro (as always), Ace, Franky, Sanji and dozens of allies he hadn't known. All of them had only kind words and compliments at his treatment (not that that made him happy, fuckers!) and whom Chopper enjoyed working for immensely. There is Law, whom Chopper has shared worked with before and is absolutely amazed by, and this time he's also had the opportunity to assist the veteran nurses aboard the Moby Dick.

He'd been surprised when he ran into Marco.

"Of, you're in Ace's little- I mean, Luffy's crew mate, yoi." He smiles serenely, looking fresh and immaculate while everyone around him is all beaten up still. "Thanks for the save before."

"You really are okay?" The reindeer asks suspiciously, eyeing the tattooed chest as if suspecting foul play. The other man laughs.

"I ate a devil fruit, I'm a phoenix. I recuperate from all damages immediately through flame." He explains. _Phoenix... Phoenix..._

"EHHHH! That's so cool!" Chopper's eyes are sparkling and he's dying to ask a million questions. Then, something else registers in his mind. "You're Marco The Phoenix?! Whitebeard's first commander?!" Marco seems to sweat-drop.

"It's taken you this long, yoi?"

"It... is a little obvious if I think about it, haha." He murmurs awkwardly.

"Anyways," Marco is kind enough to save him from his daze, "what brings you aboard the _Moby?"_

"Ah, well, I just wanted to see if I could help at the infirmary, I know you have a lot of hands but there's also a lot of wounded and my crew's quiet small and none of them are grievously injured minus Luffy."

"That's very kind of you, yoi." Marco says smiling and Chopper would be tomato read if he could, whole body vibrating and hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Don't think your comment makes me happy, asshole! Hahaha!" Marco seems puzzled by attitude which only serves to make Chopper even more embarrassed. The older man shrugs, probably used to strange antics in a family of pirates.

"The infirmary is my division, so come with me, yoi. We can use all the competent hands we can get." Chopper trails after him, all the way pondering how ironic it is that the head doctor of the ship is a man who will never need medical attention. He smiles cheerily, that's so cool!

* * *

Franky is seating around a table with the Franky Family the day Luffy wakes up. They're drinking and celebrating and the cyborg is thrilled to be spending time with them, but it's not his moment to celebrate quiet yet. The SUPER party will be tomorrow, today, is for mourning.

Luffy has been concious little enough that Franky has yet to be allowed to see him... and his grandfather is dead. Out of the crew members, those who had joined during the trail through Paradise knew Vice-Admiral Garp the least but, Luffy had clearly loved him. Luffy's brother had been inconsolable that first day, apparently the sudden revival of the other brother (and how SUPER is that?) is what's helping him cope through.

His friends are happy though, and Franky's willing to amuse them if only because he's never going to finish thanking them for what they did for him and his nakama.

"So, what comes next, Franky?" Someone asks. _Next?_ Franky takes a swing from his cola. He hasn't even thought about it, still reeling from scraping death less than a week ago.

"That's for the captain to decide." Franky will steer the _Sunny_ into any direction if it's Luffy pointing the way... or Nami, he'd probably also not disobey Nami.

* * *

Brook's setting up the stage for the party as his captain struts smiling up to him, raising sand everywhere as he sprints his way through the beach. He's supposed to be on bedrest, but Brook isn't surprised to him out and about.

"Captain." Brook greets, and it's strange seeing the bandages around his neck. To be confronted once more with the surreal knowledge that someone had once thought themselves capable of keeping a hurricane in a jar. That as he'd rescue Brook from the lonely dark, Luffy had been smack center on his own. He processes the beaten-down expression. "Did Mr. Sanji kick you out of the kitchen?" The captain pouts, laying across one of the speakers.

"Sanji's a meanie." Brook chuckles, setting the stands for his guitars and making sure they're all tuned.

"There's not that long before dinner." He says instead. "Where are your brothers?" In the last few days the trio has been inseparable. Their bond so precious that it made Brook feel his age, the way his gaze drifts to them through the eyes of time. Those young men would continue on to do great things, the musician has no doubt, and his captain has never looked happier.

"Ace has commander duties." Luffy answers kicking his feet in the air from where he's laying and looking towards where the ships are moored all along the beach. Most of their allies still present either for medical care or for the party. "My dad recalled Sabo to the base, said that his vacation was over."

For all that he'd been there, and apparently taken an entire chunk of vice-admirals and a Warlord out of commission, no one in Brook's crew actually _saw_ Monkey D. Dragon, much less speak to him -not even the son he came to save. It brought a frown to Brook's face, but Luffy has never seen particularly interested in him either. (It still isn't right and Brook and Whitebeard will bond that night over certain people's shitty parenting -something only old men can do.)

"Are you sad he's gone?" But Brook already knows the answer, Luffy sits up and looks at him, shaking his head.

"Nu-uh. Sabo's living his adventure and he's safe and happy." Truthfully, Brook had been referring to Luffy's parent but it answers both questions, doesn't it? His captain has spoken slowly, as if speaking to a child with his grin splitting his face. "We'll meet again, for sure."

"Of that I have no doubt."

* * *

Robin doesn't regret it. She thought she would.

Despite spearheading the rebellion against Luffy's execution without giving herself a chance to back out, all Robin had been thinking was that she couldn't leave her captain to fate he had rescued her from. She had a debt, a debt Robing thought she would never be able to pay back, but that now could... It didn't matter the cost, the need to _give back_ was just too great.

Now though, adrenaline has left her system, most of the den-den mushi's have been given back and the extra ones from the _Sunny_ are back in storage. (She's glad, she doesn't want to see the transpoders for a long while after this.) She eats at the celebratory party, watches her captain cheer and smile and glow in gratefulness. So _free_ in his expression, his words and his laughter that his imprisonment and the weight he'd carried before is all the more evident in its absence. Robin finds no fear nor regret in herself, none. She doesn't hear the other shoe drop. Her mind is at peace.

Her eyes burn when she realizes that this is who she is now. At some point over the years, she's been infected by the same conviction, the bravery, the selflessness that she had once envied and then admired. Love and care have been sown into her, like patches over the hole-ridden quilt that is her life -previously ripped and frayed in loss and betrayal.

Trafalgar Law walks up to her at the party and it's been days since the war, but he still walks around in a daze. He's been hesitating in approaching her, Robin knows, but apparently he's finally gathered the right words. His eyes are red and the eyebags are as pronounced as always, but something has changed. When Robin looks at him, she's suddenly reminded just how _young_ he is.

"Nico-ya." The man meets her eye, and Robin feels denials already rising through her throat, because she has never done anything for someone to look at her with so much awe and gratitude. Robin knows the bare bones about the history between Traffy and Doflamingo, but she's starting to realize that it might've been something much bigger than she'd originally thought, something _more. "Thank you."_ He whispers, and for a moment Robin is frozen, because the former warlord might cry. In the end, she worries _she's_ the one whose going to cry because she knows what that feels like.

_I want to live._

She shakes her head, placing one hand on his shoulder and just being amazed that after all the harm she's done and all the loss she's lived, she's been allowed to grant someone else the forgiveness and closure someone granted her. Robin's head might have a price on it, but it's not because of her birth, or her home or her knowledge -it's because of her _choices_ (Robin never had choices before), and with her nakama, the difference is intoxicating.

"Thank Luffy." She tells him, because they both should. Robin wouldn't have acted without him after all, and she wouldn't have the type of person to help anyway without him either. "And thank _you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we're just missing one chapter guys. Expect it in a little less than 24 hours, I update first thing in the morning (kinda overslept today).
> 
> It's very exciting to be coming to an end of this road. I just want to remind you that this universe has:
> 
> \- GUT INSTINCT: Smoker's POV of Luffy's Loguetwon and Alabasta Adventures. It uploaded today, but next chapter in particular (scheduled for Monday) covers Smoker taking Luffy to Impel Down and the one after that works like an epilogue for this story.
> 
> \- THE WATCHDOG OF THE SABAONDY ARCHIPELAGO: this is the office prequel of WWW. It covers the Straw Hats deployment to Sabaondy and covers scenes like Nami finding out about the collar, Luffy's meeting with Silvers Rayleigh and Law loosing his arm. I'm hoping that its updates will fasten up now that WWW is done but there's already 6 chapters written, additionally to the posted prologue.
> 
> Anyway, take care and thanks for sticking through until this point :) You guys are the fucking best and I get a kick out of answering your comments, you have no idea how much I look forward to them.


	36. The Straw Hat Pirates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And suddenly, this is the last chapter. How? I'm feeling oddly sentimental guys,like my chest is heavy, okay?
> 
> Thank you so, so, so much to SupImHere, Lily Noir, SakuraS41, Le055Li0n, 12Slytherin, daisy2295, Demon-night24, Blue Thief, Poulpelotte who've been here since wayyy early and have stuck by this story and its marathonic rhythm. This fic -and any of its alternate storylines - wouldn't have happened without. Thank you for making Quarantine that little more bearable.
> 
> Take lots of care and enjoy this little wrap up.

As the _Thousand Sunny_ sails, the crew meets on her deck.

It's the first time they've been alone together since before the mission to rescue Ace. Luffy is absolutely glowing. His neck still sports the scar from the collar and his shoulder is still covered in bandages from where the magma splashed over from trying to save Ace, but there's no mistaking his good mood. There's a shadow inside of him, the weight of a promise paid in blood and the way to appease it is very much unknown still. Luffy isn't one for regrets, and he knows neither is his _-was-_ his grandfather and so he does his best to keep going.

Today is a big step.

A part of him is still picturing his granfdather going down, about Ace and Sabo -and a part of Luffy still doesn't believe it. He keeps fresh memories of Shanks and his crew, and their pending promise. As he sails towards his home, his _former_ home, he's still thinking about Smoker, and Tashigi and Sensei. A man who broke every moral code he'd ever enforced to let Luffy move on, and he thinks that it makes his sensei a better man, but he doubts the Admiral will see it that way.

The figurehead of the _Thousand Sunny_ is warm and familiar under him, safe and real and since Luffy left the battlefiel everything feels more vibrant. As if the collar had dulled the world somehow without him noticing. He would miss the _Sunny_ if he takes old man Rayleigh's offer. He doesn't know if he really needs it, he's been sailing for a long time now but... he's made a dangerous promise. (He needs to be the strongest, so that nobody has to die for him again.)

A hopeful thought is that not everything on the Paramount War is bitter. Luffy thinks about Law. Thinks about Whitebeard hooked up to a million machines, and a content smile on his lips. The Revolutionary Army rescuing Kuma, he's still unsure how that's a thing but it's not really his concern. Luffy survived, someway.

At the forefront of his mind, he's struck breathless that this little rag-tag group of wannabe-pirates-turned-marines went to war for him and somehow won, but hadn't Luffy always believed in them for everything and anything anyways? Thinking is confusing sometimes.

Then, Luffy needs to force himself to be on the present, on his ship, with a black sail and a Jolly Roger he's dreamt of since he discovered the word freedom.

He turns around to looks at his crew, smiling down at them from the figurehead and Luffy knows they're waiting. He did say he had a request to make, one more favor. Hopefully, the last one he'll ever ask. He still remembers traveling across the East Blue and the Grand Line and the New World with them, but everything's just colored in differently -almost as if they were someone else's memories. Freedom feels like an endless pallet of colorful shades, and his nakama are more striking than ever. Luffy is humbled by them.

Coby, who redefines justice and has kept Luffy's morality sharp through turbulent times.

_So now? Laugh Tale?_

Zoro, whose ambition is as steadfast as his support, the foundation of their family.

_If it doesn't interfere with my dream, I'll pact with the devil if I have to._

Ussop, who can make them laugh on the darkest days and always, _always_ comes through in the end.

_I'll still be a brave warrior of the sea!_

Nami, who never steers them wrong and is willing to go to the end of the world for them.

_I can have so much treasure now! Besides... there are no maps for Laugh Tale._

Sanji, whose ability to feed people (whether it be their bodies or their souls) is only comparable to his kindness.

_I've always thought it'd be there... All Blue._

Chopper, who skillfully puts them back together again and again.

_Someone needs to take care of your guys!_

Robin, who has given up everything she had wished for to repay a debt she didn't owe him.

_The poneglyphs will lead the way, I want to know, the secrets of the Void Century._

Franky, who has unfailingly built them a home.

_Aye, aye, captain-bro, the Sunny isn't done here and neither am I._

Brook, who fills their days with music and always has the wisest advice.

_Laboon still waits for me, yohohoho!_

Luffy would be lost without them.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the man who will become the King of Pirates." He tells them, hand gripping the brim of his hat -still unworn. His grin splitting his face, he can barely see them through his blurry eyes. "I'm not great at everything so I need people to help me do the things I cannot," His nakama, the most talented and passionate people Luffy has ever met, stand straight at the acknowledgement. "Do you wanna join my crew?"

* * *

His crew makes short work of the remaining soldiers around Marineford, not a single cannoball or marine is allowed anywhere near the ship. Luffy's wearing his spare officer's jacket, it'd been hidden at Sabaondy, and it's the last time he plans on wearing it. They dock smoothly, still surrounded very much by chaos. Zoro and Coby exit the _Sunny Go_ along Luffy, the rest of the crew forming a protective circle around the ship.

It might be respect or habit or just pure surprise, but as Luffy cuts a path towards the center of the ruined plaza, not a single marine dares get in his way. How boring! This is the place where Luffy grew up, like Mount Colbo, Marineford too had once been home. His grandfather had been thrilled to show him this place, convinced still that he could sway Luffy into seeing that marines were much cooler than pirates. Luffy's chest aches at the memory, but he smiles.

In his hand, he carries the straw hat of the Pirate King -and what a surprise it had been when Shanks told him that little piece of information, he hadn't known Shanks had _sailed with the Pirate King!_ Luffy's sure his grandfather must've known about it -no one crossed swords with Gol D. Roger more frequently than Monkey D. Garp. His gramps was the first person to ask about it when Luffy stopped wearing it.

Luffy reaches the bell and turns around to face it without fear, Zoro and Coby at his back. He puts Nami's jacket on the floor first and then, takes off his own, folding it, and putting both to rest on the bell's raised platform. Next to him, Zoro and Coby do the same, shedding the overwhelming duty that has defined all of them for almost 4 years. He presses the hat to his chest just for a moment, he's not sure how to pray but he knows it involves looking solemn and wishing really hard. He prays to his grandfather and every other person who gave up their life in this plaza. He thanks this fortress for harboring a foreigner like him in its guts, and letting him learn love and happiness in it.

For the first time, Luffy dons his hat and its familiar weight almost brings him to tears. It's been more than half a decade, and Luffy has changed his views on many things. He's tried to make due with what he could and has fought tooth and nail for his freedom. His nakama have helped carry along the burden, eased him along to brighter times, to adventures he thought he'd never have when he left Foosha behind him. A part of him had always been missing though, a part of him has never forgotten this promise that he's still allowed to keep.

_I'm free, grandpa, just like you wanted._

He rings the bell.

* * *

Less than a week later, his wanted poster comes out -the only one in the crew missing one, barring Coby. It warns the public about a new pirate captain, 'Straw Hat' Luffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for making it this far. If you've enjoyed the WWW Universe: remember there's 'Gut Instinct' (spinoff) and 'The Watchdog of the Sabaondy Archipelago'. I'm also adding today a collection of one shot as epilogues to see what Luffy and co get up to after Marineford:
> 
> \- FROM MARINE TO PIRATE KING: He leaves the newspaper, Straw Hat Luffy's face grinning up at him. "Well Garp, your grandson's done it now." Sengoku murmurs. 
> 
> Also, I have a new teaser prologue up, I asked a couple of chapters back about any BNHA fans and well, I needed to get some of it out of my chest. My main focus right now are J&F and WoSA but this new one is in the works behind the scenes!
> 
> \- THE WORTH OF A QUIRK: The way the world treats the quirkless isn't forgotten in the excitement of One For All. (longer summary available)  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Anyways, sorry to bombard you with that. I just want to thank you again for every kudos, comment, bookmark, etc. Like for most people, Quarantine has been very hard for me and being able to share my writing, and specially, being able to talk about it with you guys has made my days infinitely brighter. Thank you so much!
> 
> Take lots and lots of care!
> 
> xo,  
> Dana

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Slim_Deedee_)   
>  [Tumblr](https://deedee-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
